


Little Numbers

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, M/M, Treasure Hunting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto comincia quando per errore Blaine invia un messaggio al numero sbagliato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9754) by iknowitainteasy. 



> Dopo un bel po' di tempo passato a farle metaforicamente prendere polvere nel mio disco fisso, ho pensato di postare questa traduzione della fanfiction - diversa da quella che trovate su EFP - tanto per fingere che avesse uno scopo. Spero vi possa piacere.
> 
> Se è la prima volta che leggete questa storia, sappiate che è scritta quasi interamente sotto forma di messaggio; vi consiglio quindi di tenere sempre d'occhio gli orari di invio perché a volte le varie risposte assumono un significato quasi solo grazie a quelli. (09/2013)

**Giovedì 2 ottobre (14:33)**  
Ehi, ti spiace se ci troviamo alle 4 invece che alle 3? Un cane mi ha appena vomitato addosso (davvero) e devo fare una deviazione.

(14:35)  
_a) Chi sei? e b) Perché ci dobbiamo trovare? e c) Come cavolo è successo? Prima di tutto la a) però._

(14:36)  
Oddio, scusa! Telefono nuovo, ho sbagliato numero! Non importa.

(14:37)  
_Non saprò mai com’è andata, vero?_

(14:29)  
Sei stranamente interessato, per essere uno sconosciuto. E non è una gran storia.

(14:40)  
_Che posso dire? Sono a lezione e mi annoio a morte. Potevi essere la mia salvezza._

(14:41)  
Fai attenzione, potresti imparare qualcosa! Devo andare! Scusa ancora.

(14:42)  
_...cosa sei, un insegnante? Comunque ciao, calamita per cani._

*****

**Giovedì 9 ottobre (14:30)**  
_Ieri ho visto un cane vomitare per strada. Mi ha ricordato di te._

(14:35)  
...chi sei?

(14:35)  
_Il numero sbagliato della settimana scorsa._

(14:36)  
Davvero?  
(14:37)  
Di nuovo li che ti annoi?

(14:38)  
_Ah, quindi *sì* che ti ricordi di me! È giovedì e sono le 2:38, chiaro che mi annoio._

(14:42)  
Cosa succede il giovedì alle 2:38?

(14:43)  
_Lezione di storia della moda._

(14:45)  
Sembra meno noioso della storia normale.

(14:46)  
_Credimi, non lo è. Soprattutto se tutta questa roba la sai da quando avevi tre anni. Quindi no, non ho niente da fare e nella cronologia ho visto il tuo numero._

(14:48)  
Sei un tipo strano.

(14:49)  
_Sei tu quello che balla coi cani._

(14:50)  
Ripeto: sei strano.

(14:51)  
_Eppure continui a rispondermi. Questo cosa dovrebbe farmi pensare te?_

(14:52)  
Devo cambiare numero di telefono? Verrai a cercarmi di notte per squartarmi mentre in sottofondo si sente una musica inquietante tratta da un’opera?

(14:55)  
_Wow. Non è che devo essere *io* a cambiare numero?_

(14:56)  
Non lo so, dimmelo tu. Un cane ha pensato valesse la pena vomitarmi addosso. Forse vuol dire che sono odioso.

(14:56)  
_Odioso agli occhi del cane chiaro che sì, ma direttamente un serial killer? Non mi preoccupi granché._  
(14:57)  
_Ma che gli hai fatto a quel cane?_

(14:58)  
Non ce la fai proprio a lasciar perdere, vero?

(14:59)  
_Sei tu che ne hai parlato, non dar la colpa a me._  
(14:59)  
_Hai ancora 5 minuti._

(15:00)  
Perché, poi sparisci?

(15:01)  
_Ti piacerebbe._  
(15:03)  
_Il tempo scorre!_

(15:04)  
Blaine.

(15:04)  
_...Gesundheit?_

(15:05)  
?!? Mi chiamo Blaine.

(15:05)  
_Ah, okay, ottimo._

(15:06)  
Non hai intenzione di dirmi il tuo di nome, vero? Lo sapevo che in tutto questo il serial killer eri tu.  
(15:08)  
Sul serio?

(15:09)  
_Ci sentiamo settimana prossima, stessa ora._

(15:10)  
...e adesso mi sento usato.

*****

 **Giovedì 16 ottobre (14:20)**  
_Ehi Blaine._  
(14:22)  
Blaine.  
(14:24)  
_BlaineBlaineBlaine._

(14:28)  
Ti piace un sacco scrivere il mio nome, o...?

(14:28)  
_Ah, eccoti. Ciao!_

(14:29)  
Ciao, Numero Sbagliato.

(14:30)  
_Ha!_

(14:30)  
Ti serve qualcosa?

(14:31)  
_Riprendi da dove avevamo lasciato. Sto ancora aspettando la storia di quel cane._

(14:33)  
Ed io continuo a dirti che non c’è una vera e propria storia.

(14:34)  
_Lo sai che rifiutandoti di raccontarmela non fai altro che incuriosirmi, vero?_

(14:34)  
Come ti pare.

(14:36)  
_Brutta giornata, eh? Non ti sei fatto vomitare addosso da un altro cane, vero?_

(14:37)  
No.

(14:37)  
_Gatto?_

(14:38)  
Cosa? No!

(14:38)  
_Canguro?_

(14:39)  
Ti sei fatto di crack?

(14:41)  
_Difficile. Di caffeina, forse. In qualche modo a questa lezione devo sopravvivere, e al prof non fa granché piacere se ci addormentiamo._

(14:43)  
Chissà perché.

(14:44)  
_Ti va di dirmi che succede?_

(14:45)  
Da serial killer a psichiatra?

(14:45)  
_C’è differenza?_

(14:46)  
Vacci piano.

(14:46)  
_Non sei uno psichiatra, vero?_

(14:47)  
Io no, ma mia madre sì.

(14:47)  
_Mi dispiace._

(14:49)  
Di aver insultato mia madre o del fatto che lei sia una psichiatra?

(14:49)  
_Ha importanza?_

(14:49)  
Mpf.

(14:50)  
_Eddai._

(14:51)  
Forse per una volta dovresti concentrarti sulla lezione.

(15:01)  
_Kurt._

(15:02)  
Scusa?

(15:02)  
_E’ il mio nome._

(15:03)  
Okay, ottimo.

(15:05)  
_Sì, fai lo gnorri, adesso._  
(15:05)  
_Beh, direi che non siamo più estranei. Spara._

(15:06)  
Tecnicamente sì che siamo ancora estranei.

(15:06)  
_Blaine._

(15:07)  
Torna alla tua lezione o a quello che stavi facendo prima di cominciare ad usare me per distrarti, okay?

(15:08)  
_Wow, okay._  
(15:10)  
_Scusa se ti ho offeso._

*****

 **Giovedì 23 ottobre (14:25)**  
Ehi...mi dispiace. Per la settimana scorsa, dico.

(14:26)  
_Beh buongiorno! Vedo che ti attieni al solito orario._

(14:27)  
E’ una cosa tutta nostra.

(14:27)  
_Abbiamo qualcosa di nostro?_

(14:28)  
A quanto pare.

(14:30)  
_Quindi?_

(14:30)  
Quindi?

(14:31)  
_Dicevi della settimana scorsa._

(14:32)  
Ah. Sì...è che è stata una brutta settimana.

(14:33)  
_E adesso va meglio?_

(14:35)  
Probabile.

(14:35)  
_La mia offerta è ancora valida._

(14:40)  
Vogliamo farlo sul serio?

(14:40)  
_Fare cosa?_

(14:41)  
Condividere dettagli. Cose...personali.

(14:42)  
_Blaine._

(14:42)  
Kurt.

(14:42)  
_Perché continui a scrivermi?_

(14:43)  
Sei tu che continui a scrivermi!

_(14:45)_  
“No, sei tu che continui a scrivermi!” Blaine, dai...  
E stavolta hai cominciato tu. Quindi perché? 

(14:45)  
Il punto è che non lo so!

(14:46)  
_Affascinante._

(14:50)  
Ascolta...no, la sai una cosa? Sono indietro in praticamente metà dei corsi (sì, parlando di dettagli, sono uno studente) ho un devasto di cose da fare e sto cominciando a impazzire perché non riesco a starci dietro; In teoria doveva essere più facile...uno dei miei prof è uno stronzo che fa preferenze, e sono stato mollato settimana scorsa.  
(14:51)  
E’ davvero di questo che vuoi parlare?  
(14:55)  
Immaginavo, che la risposta fosse ‘no’.  
(14:59)  
Merda, mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto dirti...tutto questo.

(15:00)  
_Sei stato tradito?_

(15:01)  
Cosa?

(15:04)  
_Il cane. Hai detto che sei stato mollato. Ti ha tradito andando a vomitare su qualcun’altro? Succede anche ai migliori. Sono sicuro non fosse nulla di personale._  
(15:04)  
_...mi spiace. Era del tutto fuori luogo._

(15:05)  
Grazie.

(15:06)  
_Hai in mano un enorme cartello con scritto ‘sarcasmo’ che ovviamente non posso vedere, o...?_

(15:09)  
No, sul serio. Mi hai fatto sorridere.

(15:10)  
_:)_

(15:11)  
Sul serio, Kurt? Una faccina?

(15:12)  
_Che c’è? Resto a corto di parole quando sono insicuro._

(15:13)  
Insicuro? Ooh.

(15:13)  
_Ma taci._

(15:15)  
Così ti riconosco.

(15:16)  
_:P_  
(15:17)  
_Scusa devo andare, è finita la lezione. Settimana prossima?_

(15:18)  
:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Giovedì 30 ottobre (14:30)**  
Fa strano, vero?

(14:33)  
 _Oh, ciao anche a te._

(14:33)  
Ciao.

(14:35)  
 _Dicevi?_

(14:36)  
Strano. Tutto questo. Non ti pare? Non ho mai avuto appuntamenti via sms con uno sconosciuto.

(14:37)  
 _Cavolo, se avessi saputo che era un appuntamento mi sarei messo qualcos’altro._  
(14:42)  
 _Questo è il momento in cui tu mi interrompi con un molto sentito “Ma che dici? Hai un aspetto fantastico!”_  
(14:42)  
 _Che per la cronaca è anche vero._

(14:43)  
Poca presunzione, eh?  
(14:43)  
E non ho idea di che aspetto tu abbia.

(14:44)  
 _Lo so. I soliti dettagli._

(14:45)  
Se non ricordo male sei tu quello che ha cominciato a chiederli.

(14:46)  
 _Vero. E tu non mi hai risposto._

(14:47)  
Non è vero! Ti ho detto della mia settimana del cavolo. E poi da quando questa cosa tra noi è diventata un obbligo?

(14:48)  
 _Sei stato incredibilmente generico. E’ dura accontentarsi._

(14:50)  
Avevi fatto una battuta e rovinato l’atmosfera.  
(14:53)  
Comincio a pensare che tu abbia un debole per le battute sui cani.

(14:54)  
 _Comincio a pensare che tu abbia un debole per il fatto che io abbia un debole per le battute sui cani._

(14:55)  
Io non ho problemi a fornire dettagli.

(14:56)  
 _Sul serio?_

(14:56)  
Sul serio.

(14:58)  
 _Me ne ricorderò. La prossima volta._

(14:59)  
Perché ho la sensazione che dopo le tre di pomeriggio tu sparisca per davvero?

(15:01)  
 _Forse è vero. Forse no._

(15:02)  
Non è che sei tipo una versione pomeridiana di Cenerentola?

(15:04)  
 _E tu chi saresti? La mia fata madrina?_

(15:05)  
Sempre meglio della matrigna cattiva!

(15:06)  
 _Ci sentiamo, Blaine._

(15:07)  
Divertiti al ballo al castello!

(15:08)  
 _Cretino._

(15:10)  
:)

 

 **Domenica 2 novembre (11:35)**  
Ti capita mai di passare per Central Park e chiederti come abbiano fatto gli alberi ad arrivarci?

(14:45)  
 _Credo che questo sia uno dei messaggi più strani che mi siano mai arrivati._  
(11:46)  
 _Aspetta, cosa ti fa pensare che io sia di New York?_  
(11:46)  
 _E, nel caso non te ne fossi accorto, non è giovedì._

(11:47)  
Una sensazione.  
(11:47)  
E mi sto ribellando al sistema.

(11:49)  
 _Sensazione? Come fa ad essere una sensazione?_  
(11:52)  
 _E allora dimmi, Sarah Palin, sei ancora a Central Park?_

(11:53)  
Perché? Il tuo istinto di stalker è in fermento?

(11:54)  
 _Credevo avessimo superato le paranoie anti serial killer._

(11:56)  
Mi chiedevo se fossi effettivamente in grado di seguirmi.

(12:00)  
 _E’ così che vorresti tentare di stabilire se vivo a New York o no?_

(12:01)  
Funziona?

(12:02)  
 _No._

(12:02)  
Allora no.

*****

 **Giovedì 6 novembre (14:25)**  
Ti posso chiedere una cosa?

(14:27)  
 _...adoro il modo in cui ultimamente vai subito al punto. Buon giorno! Come va? Bene, grazie._  
(14:27)  
 _Educazione, Blaine!_

(14:29)  
Non c’è nulla che non vada, con la mia.

(14:30)  
 _Oooook._  
(14:32)  
 _E’ personale?_

(14:33)  
Che cosa?

(14:33)  
 _La domanda._

(14:34)  
Oh. Si. Credo.

(14:36)  
 _E la tua avversione verso la condivisione di dettagli?_

(14:38)  
Pensavo avessimo chiuso il discorso settimana scorsa.  
(14:38)  
Avevi detto che te lo saresti ricordato.

(14:40)  
 _Si, ma magari nel frattempo sei tornato strisciando nella tua grotta a prova di serial killer._

(14:41)  
Kuuuurt.

(14:42)  
 _Ok, non serve che frigni._

(14:43)  
Ok?

(14:43)  
 _Ok._

(14:44)  
Quanti anni hai?

(14:47)  
 _E’ questa la tua domanda? La tua spaventosa domanda personale?_

(14:47)  
Non ho mai detto che avrei fatto le cose in grande.

(14:48)  
 _Quanti anni mi daresti?_

(14:49)  
Come no, ed io in quel campo minato ci entro anche.

(14:50)  
 _Scusa? Comunque adesso davvero voglio sentire la risposta._

(14:51)  
Non vale!

(14:53)  
 _Disse il tizio che aveva la “sensazione” che io vivessi a New York._

(14;54)  
Sono ancora convinto di aver ragione.

(14:54)  
 _21._

(14:55)  
Cambio di argomento?

(14:57)  
 _Hai chiesto, e non è cortese lasciare la gente senza una risposta. Educazione, Blaine._

(14:57)  
>:(

(14:58)  
 _Farò finta di non sapere cosa significa._  
(15:01)  
 _Hai intenzione di dirmi quanti anni hai?_

(15:02)  
Me lo stai chiedendo?

(15:02)  
 _Sei sempre così odioso, o...?_

(15:03)  
20.

(15:04)  
 _Un minorenne!_  
(15:04)  
 _Beh, è stato bello conoscerti..._

(15:06)  
Spiritoso.  
(15:07)  
Okay, quindi...Kurt, 21 anni, di New York (e non provare a negarlo), studi qualcosa che ha a che fare con la moda, sei irriverente...

(15:07)  
 _Ci sei quasi, Blaine. Quasi._

(15:08)  
Ah si, dimenticavo ‘presuntuoso’.

(15:08)  
 _Ricordami perché mi ostino a parlare con te._

(15:09)  
Perché sono irresistibilmente affascinante? Anche via sms!

(15:09)  
 _La vedo dura._

(15:11)  
Perché sono incredibilmente misterioso e tuo malgrado ti incuriosisco?

(15:11)  
 _Adesso ti stai mettendo in imbarazzo da solo._

(15:12)  
Ok, vediamo. Perché i miei sms sono la cosa migliore che ti capita il giovedì!  
(15:16)  
Ha! A questa ci stai pensando sul serio, vero?

(15:16)  
 _Ti piacerebbe._

(15:17)  
Non preoccuparti, Kurt, 21 anni, di New York. E’ giusto che sia così.

(15:18)  
 _E adesso chi è il presuntuoso?_

(15:18)  
E adesso chi è in rifiuto?

(15:18)  
 _E adesso chi è che sta per terminare la conversazione?_

(15:19)  
Tu?

(15:20)  
 _Ci sentiamo settimana prossima, Blaine!_

(15:21)  
Non te ne puoi andare appena le cose si fanno serie!

(15:22)  
 _Posso fare un sacco di cose. Scommettiamo?_

(15:23)  
Stai cercando di impressionarmi?  
(15:26)  
Te ne sei già andato, vero?  
(15:30)  
Non ha senso. Chi è che lascia il telefono in un angolo per una settimana?  
(15:35)  
Nessuno. Nel 21mo secolo non lo fa nessuno. Quindi a questo punto mi stai ignorando.  
(15:37)  
E va bene così.  
(15:40)  
Sto davvero parlando da solo, vero?  
(15:41)  
Ok.

*****

 **Domenica 9 novembre (09:55)**  
E gli scoiattoli, Kurt! Che dici degli scoiattoli?

(10:00)  
 _Stai scrivendo nel sonno?_

(10:01)  
No.

(10:02)  
 _Se ubriaco?_

(10:02)  
Sono le dieci di domenica mattina!

(12:04)  
 _Esatto! Sono le dieci di *domenica* mattina!_

(10:05)  
Eddai.

(10:08)  
 _...che dici degli scoiattoli, Blaine?_

(10:10)  
Come ci sono arrivati? Ce li hanno portati o sono arrivati assieme agli alberi in un pacco unico?

(10:12)  
 _Sono io che sto scrivendo nel sonno?_

(10:13)  
Non lo so. Lo stai facendo?

(10:17)  
 _Sei di nuovo a Central Park, vero?_  
(10:18)  
 _E’ li che passi il tempo ogni domenica?_  
(10:19)  
 _E come cavolo ti vengono in mente queste domande? Come?_

(10:20)  
Dico sul serio!

(10:21)  
 _Ci credo!_  
(10:22)  
 _Perché non fai una ricerca su google? Scommetto che a Google non dispiace svegliarsi presto la mattina._

(10:26)  
A volte mi sembra che la gente abbia smesso di pensare, da quando è arrivato google. Cosa succederebbe se tutti facessero affidamento su quello ogni volta? Non funzionerebbe. Qualcuno le deve prima pensare, le robe che trovi la.

(10:28)  
 _Oddio._  
(10:29)  
 _Ascolta, perché non torni a letto prima di farti del male? Pensi di farcela?_

(10:31)  
Non mi hai risposto.

(10:33)  
 _Scoiattoli, Blaine. Scoiattoli. Credo che sopravvivremo lo stesso_

(10:35)  
Lo credi sul serio? E se da oggi in poi il 9 novembre fosse per sempre ricordato come l’Apocalisse degli Scoiattoli? Saresti in grado di vivere con te stesso?

(10:37)  
 _Che cosa sei?_

(10:38)  
Sono adorabile.

(10:40)  
 _Di questo ne riparleremo._  
(10:42)  
 _Devo bermi un caffè, altrimenti andrò a cercare il primo scoiattolo che passa e non vuoi sapere cosa gli succederà._

(10:44)  
Decisamente non sei mattiniero.

(10:45)  
 _Dici?_

(10:45)  
:P

(10:46)  
 _Perché comincio a pensare che tu te la goda a farmi innervosire?_

(10:47)  
Cercalo su Google!

(10:47)  
 _..._

(10:49)  
Vuol dire che ho vinto io?

(10:55)  
 _Se ti dico di si la smetti?_  
(10:56)  
 _Perché allora si, hai vinto._

(10:58)  
Goditi il caffè, Kurt.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Martedì 11 novembre (13:33)**  
Odio il martedì.

(13:55)  
 _Non il lunedì?_

(13:57)  
No, il martedì.

(13:59)  
 _Ti piace fare il bastian contrario in generale o la pensi davvero così?_

(14:03)  
Non lo odio così per caso; cos’è, pensi stia seguendo una moda? Lo odio e basta.

(14:04)  
 _Perché?_

(14:06)  
Perché non ha senso.

(14:08)  
 _Ti spiacerebbe spiegare?_

(14:15)  
Tutti sanno cosa aspettarsi quando arriva il lunedì, no? Torni al lavoro o dovunque tu debba tornare di lunedì e fa schifo, ma sai che è normale che faccia schifo e che è così per tutti. Sai come affrontarlo ed è un male comune. Alla gente piace odiare il lunedì, è uno sport di squadra. Poi finisce e tutti pensano “Ehi, figata, siamo sopravvissuti a un altro lunedì.” Però poi arriva il martedì e non è più uno sport di squadra perché “calma, è solo un martedì” ed è una giornata inutile. Non è l’inizio della settimana, non è metà settimana e per Dio di sicuro non è il fine settimana, no? C’è e basta. C’è e fa schifo.

(14:20)  
 _Wow._  
(14:21)  
 _Sei stato..._  
(14:26)  
 _Hai letto ‘spiegare’ e ci hai dato dentro sul serio._  
(14:24)  
 _Sicuro che sia una problema del martedì in generale?_

(14:27)  
Sicuro.

(14:30)  
 _Quindi oggi non è successo niente di strano? Assolutamente nulla?_

(14:31)  
No.

(14:33)  
 _Mi sa che mi piacevi di più quando eri tutto arcobaleni e raggi di sole._

(14:35)  
Ok, forse oggi il sole non fa per me. Forse oggi sono nuvoloso con schiarite. Va bene lo stesso?

(14:36)  
 _Certo._

(14:37)  
E nuvoloso con piogge sparse?

(14:39)  
 _Temporale?_

(14:39)  
Occasionali pioggerelle.

(14:41)  
 _Certo che si._

(14:43)  
Bene.  
(14:44)  
E un uragano forza 5?

(14:45)  
 _Sei un uragano, Blaine?_

(14:45)  
Non oggi.

(14:47)  
 _E allora ce ne occuperemo quando sarà il momento._

(14:55)  
Grazie.

(14:56)  
 _Di che?_

(14:57)  
Per avermi fatto spiegare.

(14:59)  
 _Quando vuoi._

*****

**Mercoledì 12 novembre (01:03)**   
_Lo sapevi che se uno scoiattolo lo nutri solo di arachidi perde il pelo?_

(01:06)  
Non lo sapevo!

(01:08)  
 _A quanto pare è così. E gli arachidi non sono nemmeno della stessa famiglia delle nocciole._

(01:11)  
Tanta saggezza a quest’ora tarda!  
(01:11)  
Come fai a saperlo?

(01:13)  
 _Ne so di cose._

(01:15)  
Kurt, hai fatto una ricerca sugli scoiattoli con google?

(01:15)  
 _Ne so parecchie!_

(01:17)  
Li hai decisamente cercati su google. Non so se essere colpito o sconcertato.

(01:17)  
 _Sul serio so molte cose!_

(01:18)  
Kurt.

(01:18)  
 _Sono una persona ben informata._

(01:19)  
Kuuuuurt!

(01:21)  
 _Ok ok, l’ho cercato su google. Non riesco a dormire e quando non riesco a dormire faccio cavolate. Contento?_

(01:24)  
Molto. (Non perché soffri d’insonnia, però.)

(01:25)  
 _Tu che scusa hai? Festa grande a metà settimana?_

(01:28)  
Magari! Devo consegnare un saggio entro domani...  
(01:30)  
Ma lo sto stampando in questo momento.

(01:31)  
 _Cavolo. Allora provo a dormire. Di nuovo. Buona notte!_

(01:34)  
Buona fortuna e buona notte!  
(01:37)  
(Dovresti provare a contare gli scoiattoli!)

(01:38)  
 _Non mi abbasso a tanto. Indovina cosa sto contando?_

(01:40)  
Alpaca?

(01:41)  
 _Comincerò ad ignorare quella cosa strana che sei tra 1...2...3..._

(01:43)  
Dimmelo!

(01:45)  
 _Cuccioli che ti vomitano addosso. Non è una gran vista._

(01;47)  
Ah beh, questo invece strano non lo è neanche un po’.

(01:49)  
 _E’ la tua vita, Blaine. E’ reale._

(01:51)  
E’ meglio se vai a dormire.

(01:53)  
 _Ma ne arrivano in continuazione! Come fai a vivere così?_

(01:53)  
Dormi.

*****

**Mercoledì 12 novembre (17:00)**   
_Mi spiace per ieri sera. Ero sveglio da 19 ore quando ti ho scritto._

(17:33)  
Tranquillo. L’ho trovato adorabile.

(17:34)  
 _Tu trovi adorabile qualunque cosa. Probabilmente hai pensato che il cane fosse adorabile._

(17:34)  
:P

*****

**Sabato 15 novembre (00:35)**  
E’ strano non sentirti di giovedì.  
(00:36)  
E’ strano che io pensi che sia strano?

(00:48)  
 _Abbiamo già stabilito che non sei proprio tutto a posto. In più occasioni. Dimmi qualcosa di nuovo!_

(12:49)  
Domani nevica.

(12:50)  
 _No che non nevica._

(12:52)  
Chi sei, il tizio del meteo?

(12:54)  
 _No, a quanto pare quello sei tu. E sbagli pure._

(01:03)  
Ok, ti dico una cosa.  
(01:04)  
Ti ricordi di martedì?

(01:06)  
 _Il giorno che da oggi in poi sarà per sempre conosciuto come ‘giorno in cui Blaine potrebbe essere un uragano’?_

(01:08)  
Era ‘nuvoloso con...’ qualcos’altro.  
(01:09)  
E ti ricordi di quando ho avuto quella settimana del cavolo in ottobre?

(01:09)  
 _Si?_

(01:15)  
Beh, ieri è stata la continuazione. Avevo detto di esser stato mollato, no? Non era una cosa da rimanerci devastati, non è stato un evento che mi ha cambiato la vita, mi sa che l’avevo visto come un’altra cosa andata male in una settimana già pessima (o forse così è come lo vorrei vedere? Se fossi pazzo chiederei a mia madre di analizzarmi, ma non lo sono, quindi...non lo sapremo mai!) Ma è comunque una batosta andare all’università e vedere la persona con cui stavi già li con qualcun altro qualche settimana dopo. Mentre pranzi. Sulla panca di fianco alla loro.

(01:17)  
 _Le situazioni in cui riesci a infilarti..._  
(01:18)  
 _Scusa._

(01:20)  
Tutto a posto. Come ho già detto, pare che non fosse destino, ma...

(01:21)  
 _Decisamente non è l’ideale._  
(01:22)  
 _Con lei ne hai parlato?_

(01:25)  
Grazie!!!

(01:25)  
 _???_

(01:27)  
Ancora una volta mi hai fatto ridere quando ne avevo bisogno.

(01:27)  
 _????_

(01:29)  
Ok, dicevi sul serio. Wow.  
(01:30)  
No, con lui non ho parlato. Me la sono svignata. Con dignità. Però si, me ne sono andato più velocemente che potevo senza sembrare un idiota.

(01:35)  
 _Ah._

(01:36)  
Ah? Pensi davvero che io non ci riesca a non fare la figura dell’idiota, vero?

(01:38)  
 _No. No, sono sufficientemente sicuro che tu abbia mantenuto la grazia di un cavallo da corsa punto da una vespa._  
(01:39)  
 _Mi sa che non volevo trarre conclusioni._

(01:40)  
Traile.

(01:41)  
 _Perché è così?_

(01:41)  
Che cosa?

(01:42)  
 _Blaine! Sei ridicolo!_

(01:42)  
Sono anche decisamente gay. Contento?

(01:44)  
 _Si suppone che la cosa mi renda felice?_

(01:46)  
Non lo so. Pensavo che magari anche si.

(01:47)  
 _Blaine._

(01:47)  
Scusa. Era troppo?

(01:48)  
 _Un po’ me la sono cercata, vero?_

(01:50)  
Un po’.  
(01:51)  
Ripensandoci no, ho esagerato. E’ mio solito fare battute idiote, scusami.

(01:52)  
 _Sempre un gentiluomo._

(01:54)  
Continuo a dimenticarmi che in realtà non ci conosciamo.  
(01:55)  
Strano, no?  
(01:57)  
Un paio di settimane fa eri tu a volere i dettagli e guarda adesso dove sei andato a cacciarti.

(01:57)  
 _Blaine._

(01:59)  
Lo so, lo so. Sono stranezza allo stato puro. Adesso sto zitto.

(02:02)  
 _Ascolta, va bene così, dimentichiamo tutto. Tu ti sentivi uno straccio e ne volevi parlare, nient’altro. Va bene così._  
(02:03)  
 _E...Blaine?_

(02:04)  
Si?

(02:05)  
 _Ho un ragazzo. Non c’è bisogno che la cosa diventi imbarazzante._

(02:16)  
Oh. Okay.  
(02:18)  
Wow, pensavo di aver rovinato tutto.

(02:20)  
 _La mia unica amicizia di sms basata su cani e numeri sbagliati?_

(02:21)  
Si, quella.

(02:23)  
 _Dovrai lavorare un po’ più di così._

(02:24)  
Capito!  
(02:27)  
Per ora buonanotte, domani ho lezione. O oggi. Dipende come la vedi.

(02:28)  
 _Di sabato?_

(02:29)  
Crudele, vero?

(02:30)  
 _Decisamente. Io manderei un reclamo._

(02:30)  
Non credere che non ci abbia provato. Buonanotte!

(02:31)  
 _Sogni d’oro!_

****

**Domenica 16 novembre (13:37)**  
 _Com’era Central Park?_  
(14:05)  
 _Ti sei perso?_  
(14:16)  
 _O forse gli scoiattoli si sono stancati di vederti in giro a investigare sulla loro storia e ti hanno trascinato nella loro grotta?_  
(14:20)  
 _(Perché gli scoiattoli vivono nelle grotte, lo sanno tutti...)_

*****

**Martedì 18 novembre (20:17)**   
_Spero che stavolta il martedì sia stato tollerabile!_

*****

**Giovedì 20 novembre (15:04)**  
Non lo era! Ma ci sono abituato, no? Comunque grazie.

(16:30)  
 _Chi sei?_

(16:36)  
Pensavo ci fossimo già passati.

(16:38)  
 _Ed io pensavo tu fossi una persona educata._  
(16:39)  
 _Stai davvero rispondendo a caso ad un messaggio che ho mandato due giorni fa?_

(16:40)  
Mi spiace!

(16:41)  
 _Si, beh..._

(14:42)  
Sei arrabbiato con me?

(16:42)  
 _No?_

(16:43)  
Me lo stai chiedendo?  
(16:50)  
Sei arrabbiato con me!

(16:51)  
 _Potevi essere morto._

(16:54)  
Non sono morto! E’ stata solo una settimana di quelle.  
(17:01)  
Davvero pensavi che potessi essere morto?

(17:02)  
 _No._  
(17:03)  
 _Ridotto male dalla mafia degli scoiattoli? Forse._

(17:05)  
Non esiste nemmeno!

(17:07)  
 _Da quando sei tu quello sano di mente in questa relazione?_

(17:10)  
Relazione?

(17:11)  
 _Sai cosa voglio dire._

(17:20)  
Posso dire solo che mi dispiace e che non accadrà di nuovo?

(17:21)  
 _Non è una spiegazione, però!_

(17:22)  
Non me la farai passare liscia, vero?

(17:25)  
 _Non ho mai detto di essere facile._

(17:26)  
E io non ho mai detto di essere perfetto.

(17:28)  
 _Che?_

(17:30)  
Ascolta, se vuoi arrabbiarti con me perché non ho risposto fai pure. Ma da quando questa cosa tra noi è diventata una responsabilità?

(17:32)  
 _...Blaine, calmati. Stavo scherzando. Non sei obbligato a dire nulla e lo sai._

(17:35)  
Ok, ottimo, perché non mi farò sentire nemmeno la settimana prossima e non voglio che tu pensi che sia morto o sia stato gettato da qualche parte in un fosso.

(17:36)  
 _Blaine._

 

 

 

(23:33)  
Merda, mi dispiace. Davvero, davvero, davvero. Sono stanco, ok? Sono dannatamente stanco e continuano a capitarmene e...mi dispiace, ok?

(23:45)  
 _Ne vuoi parlare?_

(23:47)  
No, va bene così. Però puoi darmi una settimana?

(11:48)  
 _Certo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Giovedì 27 novembre (19:30)**  
Buon Ringraziamento, Kurt!

(21:45)  
 _Buon Ringraziamento, Blaine!_

(22:17)  
Ciao.

(22:19)  
 _Ciao._

(22:20)  
Mi sa che ti devo delle scuse.

(22:22)  
 _Prima che tu vada avanti, posso dire una cosa?_

(22:22)  
Certo che si.

(22:29)  
 _Ho avuto un po’ di tempo per pensare a questa cosa e vorrei chiarire una volta per tutte che non ti devi preoccupare di quello che condividi con me, anche se è qualcosa della tua vita che ti crea dei problemi. Specialmente in quel caso. Non sei obbligato a dirmi nulla, ma puoi. Magari non ci conosciamo bene, ma mi piaci e mi piace questa cosa di essere amici di penna (amici di sms?). Forse proprio perché in realtà non ci conosciamo, possiamo parlare davvero di tutto._  
(22:31)  
 _E devi smetterla di scusarti. Qualunque cosa fosse sono sicuro che tu avessi le tue buone ragioni, ed anch’io tendo a prendermela con gli altri quando sono stressato, quindi ti capisco._  
(22:33)  
 _Se volessi potrei semplicemente cancellare il tuo numero, ma non lo faccio._

(22:36)  
Sei stato quasi melenso.

(10:38)  
 _Non era così sdolcinato! Beh, si, ok, come vuoi. Rovina questo mio momento di onestà._

(22:40)  
Avevo un intero discorso preparato...

(22:41)  
 _Potresti farmelo lo stesso! Un buon discorso non mi dispiace._

(22:43)  
No, adesso mi sentirei un idiota...

(22:44)  
 _Però hai capito cosa volevo dire, no?_

(22:46)  
Si.  
(22:48)  
Kurt?

(22:48)  
 _Si?_

(22:50)  
Nemmeno io voglio cancellare il tuo numero.

(22:51)  
 _Melenso!_

(22:53)  
Hai cominciato tu!

(22:55)  
 _Quindi, com’è andata la giornata?_  
(22:55)  
 _Sei a New York? O la tua famiglia vive da un’altra parte?_

(22:59)  
Sono a New York.

(23:01)  
 _Ma sei proprio *di* New York?_

(23:02)  
No, vengo dall’Ohio.

(23:02)  
 _Bizzarro._

(23:04)  
Cosa c’è di bizzarro in Ohio? Io l’ho sempre considerato spazio sprecato.

(23:05)  
 _Sono dell’Ohio anche io, ecco cosa c’è di bizzarro._

(23:05)  
Wow!  
(23:06)  
No...davvero?

(23:07)  
 _Si; Che senso avrebbe mentire per dire che vengo dall’Ohio? Chi mai lo farebbe?_

(23:10)  
Nessuno.  
(23:11)  
Wow. Allora sai di cosa parlo!

(23:14)  
 _Sfortunatamente. Ma siamo scappati entrambi, no?_

(23:15)  
Già.

*****

**Domenica 30 novembre (11:02)**  
Questo è un messaggio in diretta da Central Park.

(11:10)  
 _I miei preferiti._  
(11:12)  
 _Manca la domanda, però._

(11:12)  
Oggi niente domande. Ci stiamo semplicemente godendo questa bella domenica mattina! Neve! La prima neve dell’anno!

(11:13)  
 _Ci?_

(11:16)  
Io e Bradshaw.

(11:20)  
 _Ok..._  
(11:21)  
 _Chi è Bradshaw?_

(11:23)  
Aspetta un secondo.

(11:28)  
 _Sto aspettando!_

(11:30)  
Scusa, è esagitato e non resta fermo abbastanza a lungo. Adora la neve, e non posso biasimarlo!

(11:31)  
 _Che state facendo???_

(11:32)  
Aspetta!

(11:33)  
 _Comincio a preoccuparmi._

(11:34)  
Non essere ridicolo.  
(11:34)  
Siamo molto amici.

(11:35)  
 _Avete finito?_

(11:36)  
Impaziente!  
(11:37)  
Ecco. Adesso sono coperto di neve. Spero siate contenti entrambi.  


(11:38)  
 _Hai un cane chiamato Bradshaw?_  
(11:39)  
 _Hai un cane?!_

(11:40)  
Non è il mio cane. E’ del mio vicino, che non è più esattamente un giovanotto (e nemmeno Bradshaw, anche se continua a dimenticarsene...) e quindi ogni domenica porto il suo cane a fare una passeggiata.

(11:42)  
 _Il segreto di Central Park che mi nascondevi!_

(11:44)  
Non lo definirei un segreto, ma si.

(11:49)  
 _Aspetta. Aspetta un secondo. E’ quello il cane?_

(11:50)  
Che cane.

(11:51)  
 _Lo sai – IL cane._

(11:53)  
Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.

(11:53)  
 _Oh, è lui!_

(11:55)  
Bradshaw ci tiene a farti sapere che i cani di dieci anni tendono ad avere lo stomaco delicato, grazie mille.

(11:58)  
 _La miglior domenica mattina di sempre._

(12:01)  
Non fa ridere.

(12:03)  
 _Assolutamente._  
(12:05)  
 _Adesso ho la sensazione di conoscerti un po’ meglio._

(12:06)  
Felice di essere d’aiuto.

(12:09)  
 _Godetevi la giornata sulla neve._

(12:11)  
In realtà stiamo andando a prendere un caffè. Comincia a far freddo.

(12:12)  
 _Tu e Bradshaw._

(12:14)  
Esatto.

(12:37)  
 _Lui cosa ordina?_

(12:40)  
Un caffelatte al caramello in tazza grande con caffè extra.

(12:42)  
 _Non male_.

(12:44)  
Vero?  
(12:45)  
Dice che il caramello fa pendant col suo pelo.

(12:49)  
 _Mi sa che questo cane mi piace._

(12:52)  
Ed io mi sa che lo amo.

*****

**Martedì 2 dicembre (07:34)**  


(07:40)  
Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?

(07:41)  
 _Cosa sto...Dio santo, Blaine, davvero di martedì diventi scontroso._  
(07:42)  
 _E, dato che lo so, ti ho mandato quest’immagine di uno scoiattolo adottato da un cane!_

(07:43)  
Perché?

(07:45)  
 _...per rallegrare un po’ il tuo martedì!_  
(07:48)  
 _Evidentemente non ha funzionato come speravo._

(07:50)  
Mi sono appena alzato.

(07:52)  
 _Si, ok. Carino. Grazie dell’informazione, ma non cambia nulla. La prima parte della mia missione è fallita._

(07:55)  
Missione?

(07:56)  
 _Shhhh._

~

(09:23)  
Devo chiamare i servizi segreti?

(09:45)  
 _Non essere scemo. Questa missione è a tuo beneficio._

(09:47)  
Eppure ho paura. Perché ho paura?

(09:48)  
 _Tu credi alla mafia degli scoiattoli. Scommetto che dei cerbiatti che zompettano felici su un prato primaverile ti diano i brividi._

(09:51)  
Stiamo parlando di due cerbiatti o più di cinque?

(09:52)  
 _Dimenticati dei cerbiatti, Blaine._  
(09:59)  
 _Oggi sei occupato?_

(10:01)  
Ho il pomeriggio libero.  
(10:03)  
Perché?

(10:05)  
 _Controllavo._

~

(12:03)  
 _Conosci la caffetteria al numero 123 sulla 4a, tra la 12ma e la 13ma strada?_

(12:20)  
Credo di si?

(12:21)  
 _Si o no?_

(12:23)  
Si.

(12:25)  
 _Ok. Voglio che tu ci vada e gli dica il tuo nome. A qualunque ora, ma dev’essere oggi._

(12:26)  
Adesso cominci a spaventarmi sul serio.

(12:29)  
 _Fallo e basta, Blaine._

~

(13:05)  
 _[Clicca!](http://youtu.be/0uw91uKRwJI)_

(13:23)  
Ne voglio uno!  
(13:24)  
Kurt, posso averne uno?  
(13:27)  
E’ parte della tua missione?

(13:33)  
 _Quale sarebbe la mia missione?_

(13:39)  
Usare dei cuccioli per indurmi in uno stato di falsa sicurezza mentre segretamente progetti di liberarti di me in una caffetteria?

(13:55)  
 _Ci sei vicino!_

~

(17:07)  
La tua missione. Qualunque cosa sia, la adoro.

(17:33)  
 _Sei andato?_

(17:34)  
Si che sono andato. Non ci credo che tu l’abbia fatto davvero!

(17:36)  
 _Quindi non hai più paura?_

(17:37)  
Chi mai avrebbe paura di una tazza di caffè gratis? Non io.  
(17:40)  
No, sul serio, grazie.

(17:41)  
 _Ti ha risollevato un po’ il martedì?_

(17:44)  
Decisamente.

(17:46)  
 _E allora prego._

(17:59)  
Era una cosa una tantum o da adesso in poi ci sarà un caffè ad aspettarmi ogni martedì?

(18:01)  
 _Non esagerare._

~

(22:34)  
Sei amico di qualcuno dei baristi?

(22:45)  
 _E’ a questo che pensi prima di andare a dormire?_

(22:47)  
Si o no?

(22:50)  
 _Anche se fosse?_

(22:53)  
Oddio!

(22:53)  
 _“Oddio”? Sul serio, Blaine?_

(22:54)  
Viscida...cosa pianificatrice che non sei altro!!!

(22:56)  
 _Stasera sei deliziosamente eloquente._

(22:57)  
Adesso vado a dormire, ma non finisce qui! ;)

(22:59)  
 _Si. Vuoi sapere cosa non finisce qui? La mia missione._

(23:01)  
Mi rifiuto di essere spaventato.

(23:03)  
 _Bene._


	5. Chapter 5

**Mercoledì 3 dicembre (16:56)**  
Hai parlato col tuo contatto?

(17:10)  
 _Che contatto?_

(17:11)  
Il tuo contatto in caffetteria.

(17:15)  
 _Non ho mai detto di avere un contatto in caffetteria._

(17:16)  
Ma ce l’hai?

(17:16)  
 _*Vuoi* che abbia un contatto in caffetteria?_

(17:19)  
Stai davvero cercando di farmi credere che hai detto a degli sconosciuti qualunque che un tipo chiamato Blaine sarebbe passato e che avrebbero dovuto dargli qualunque cosa volesse?

(17:20)  
 _a) Sconosciuti? Sono quelli che mi fanno sempre il caffè. b) Qualunque cosa volessi?_

(17:22)  
a) Quindi vai sempre li a prendere il caffè? b) Così mi hanno detto.

(17:25)  
 _a) Rispondere a questa sarebbe sconsiderato. b) Mi sembra una cosa pericolosa da dire a te. Mi sa che non ne avevano idea, avrei dovuto avvertirli._

(17:27)  
Eri li?

(17:28)  
 _?_

(17:28)  
In caffetteria. Non fare il finto tonto! ;)

(17:33)  
 _No, non c’ero._

(17:35)  
Si, esattamente come non conosci nessuno che ci lavora.

(17:45)  
 _Sei uno scettico parecchio testardo._

(17:46)  
E tu spari cazzate! :P

(17:47)  
 _Piano con le parole! Qualcuno non vuole un caffè martedì prossimo..._

(17:49)  
Chiaro, sarebbe un’altra occasione per il tuo contatto per spiarmi.  
(17:53)  
Voglio davvero credere che tu non fossi li.

(17:54)  
 _Perché?_

(17:59)  
Perché saresti stato o la dolce metà di una coppia di vecchi scorbutici che litigavano sulla giusta quantità di zucchero, o una sgarbata donna in carriera che non si è fatta problemi a passarmi davanti in fila. Per non parlare dello strano ragazzino col taglio alla Chad Kroeger.

(18:02)  
 _Bene!_  
(18:05)  
 _Potrei essere chiunque!_

(18:08)  
Ma non c'eri.

(18:10)  
 _Ma non c'ero._

*****

**Giovedì 4 dicembre (10:24)**  
 _Questo sarà il giovedì più noioso della mia vita._  
(10:25)  
 _Suggerisco una sessione di domanda e risposta._

(10:45)  
Chi fa le domande e chi da le risposte?

(10:55)  
 _Faremo a turno. Ci stai?_

(10:56)  
Ci sto.  
(10:57)  
Aspetta. Ci sono regole?

(10:59)  
 _Hai bisogno di regole?_

(11:04)  
Se c’è qualcosa a cui non voglio rispondere?

(11:13)  
 _Che razza di domande pensi ti voglia fare?_  
(11:14)  
 _Comunque ok, puoi usare “scoiattolo” come parola di sicurezza._

(11:17)  
Ho la sensazione di non essere preso sul serio.

(11:20)  
 _E niente che non siano domande o risposte per tutto il giorno._  
(11:20)  
 _D’accordo?_

(11:23)  
Strana condizione, ma d’accordo.

(11:25)  
 _Comincio io._

(11:27)  
Chiaro.

(11:29)  
 _Che scuola frequenti?_

(11:29)  
Scoiattolo.

(11:30)  
 _Blaine!_

(11:32)  
Cosa?  
(11:33)  
Sarò buono. Puoi farmi un’altra domanda.

(11:45)  
 _Va beh._  
(11:46)  
 _Qual è il tuo colore preferito? (si, questo è quello che ti tocca quando fai il guastafeste appena cominciato.)_

(11:59)  
Maturo.  
(12:00)  
Rosso.

(12:34)  
 _Tocca a te._

(12:35)  
Lo so. Sto cercando di trovare la perfetta prima domanda.

(12:36)  
 _Non ti sforzare troppo._

(12:47)  
Sei in grado di cambiare una gomma?

(12:49)  
 _Cos’è successo al tuo tentativo di trovare la perfetta prima domanda?_

(12:50)  
Non vale rispondere con un’altra domanda!

(12:51)  
 _Non era una regola._

(12:54)  
Lo è adesso.  
(12:55)  
E zitto. Mi hai messo pressione quindi ho ripiegato sulla domanda più improbabile.

(12:57)  
 _E se invece tu avessi davvero pensato che questa fosse la perfetta prima domanda?_

(12:58)  
RISPONDI E BASTA!

(13:01)  
 _Mi piace come sta andando la cosa._  
(13:02)  
 _Si, sono in grado._  
(13:14)  
 _Dove sei cresciuto?_

(13:19)  
Columbus.  
(13:20)  
E’ vicino a dove vive la tua famiglia?

(13:33)  
 _E’ a due ore di macchina. Abbastanza vicino?_

(13:34)  
E’ questa la tua domanda?

(13:35)  
 _No._  
(13:37)  
 _La mia domanda è: Che liceo hai frequentato? (E’ al passato. Rispondere dovrebbe essere abbastanza sicuro!)_

(13:55)  
Mi sono diplomato alla Dalton Academy, a Weserville.

(13:59)  
 _Sei uno da scuola privata...ora ha tutto più senso._

(14:01)  
Sei sempre stato così odioso?

(14:23)  
 _E’ questa la tua domanda?_

(14:26)  
Si.

(14:28)  
 _Forse. O forse sei tu che mi rendi così._  
(14:30)  
 _La tua famiglia vive ancora a Columbus?_

(14:33)  
Si.  
(14:34)  
Vivi da solo o con qualcuno?

(14:35)  
 _Ho due coinquilini. Che razza di studente può permettersi un appartamento tutto per sé a New York?_

(14:39)  
Se la tua domanda era questa, io vivo da solo.

(14:44)  
 _Perché la cosa non mi sorprende? E’ stato il collegio a tradirti._

(14:45)  
Questo cosa vorrebbe dire?

(14:46)  
 _I tuoi sono schifosamente ricchi?_

(14:49)  
Definisci ‘schifosamente ricchi’. Volevano che avessi un appartamento.

(14:55)  
 _E tu no? Perché potrei usarlo io. E’ un sacrificio che farei volentieri._

(14:56)  
Perché sei tu a fare tutte le domande?  
(15:01)  
E no, non volevo. Avrei preferito stare al campus universitario.

(15:45)  
 _Quindi perché non sei la?_

(15:47)  
Stai infrangendo tutte le regole.

(15:49)  
 _Non tutte!_  
(15:50)  
 _Però ok, tocca a te._

(16:06)  
Che caffè ordini?

(16:09)  
 _McQueen._

(16:11)  
E’ una nuova entrata nel menù di Starbucks? Perché non ci vado da un po’.

(16:12)  
 _E’ la mia parola di sicurezza._

(16:17)  
Da quando hai una parola di sicurezza? E perché la usi per una domanda sul caffè?

(16:.18)  
 _Ho i miei motivi, Blaine. Motivi._  
(16:26)  
 _Puoi farmi un’altra domanda._

(16:28)  
Esattamente cosa studi?

(16:30)  
 _Fashion Design._  
(16:55)  
 _Questa volta torni a casa per le vacanze?_

(16:59)  
Non credo, no.

(17:01)  
 _Perché no?_

(17:02)  
Kurt, le regole!

(17:05)  
 _Dimenticati delle regole! Come fai a non andare a casa a Natale?_

(17:15)  
I miei hanno da fare.

(17:16)  
 _A Natale?!_

(17:16)  
Si.

(17:18)  
 _Dici sul serio?_

(17:19)  
Si, decisamente.

(17:24)  
 _Mi dispiace._

(17:35)  
Non importa. E’ sempre stato così.

(17:36)  
 _Non vuol dire che vada bene._

(17:39)  
Non sono comunque un gran estimatore del Natale.

(17:40)  
 _Cavolate._  
(17:41)  
 _Sto ufficialmente pianificando la missione #2._

(17:41)  
No! Cosa?

(17:42)  
 _Shhh._  
(17:43)  
 _Tocca a te._

(17:44)  
Cosa stai progettando?

(17:46)  
 _McQueen._

(17:46)  
Non puoi usare McQueen adesso!

(17:50)  
 _Posso e l’ho fatto._  
(17:55)  
 _Puoi riprovare._

(17.56)  
Cosa stai progettando?

(17:56)  
 _Blaine._

(17:58)  
Cosa stai progettando?

(17:59)  
 _Ti sei incantato?_

(18:33)  
Va beh.  
(18:36)  
Quel’è la prima frase del secondo capitolo del libro più vicino a te?

(18:38)  
 _Perché il secondo capitolo? Non è sempre la prima frase del primo capitolo?_

(18:39)  
No. La gente è troppo ossessionata dalle prime impressioni.

(18:40)  
 _Ok._  
(18:49)  
 _Posso barare? Questa è la frase più lunga nella storia delle frasi. Ho le dita che sanguinano solo a guardarla._

(18:55)  
Allora dimmi la tua frase preferita.

(18:56)  
 _Del secondo capitolo?_

(18:57)  
Sempre il secondo capitolo.

(18:59)  
 _“Penso e penso e penso; Ho pensato fino a deprimermi un milione di volte, ma mai fino ad essere felice.”_

(19:20)  
Questa è bella.

(19:25)  
 _Davvero._

~

(20:55)  
Cosa ne pensa il tuo ragazzo del fatto che mi scrivi tutto il giorno tutti i giorni?

(20:59)  
 _1) E’ il mio turno di fare domande. 2) Non tutto il giorno *tutti* i giorni._

(21:03)  
Hai fatto molte più domande di me. Sto cercando di riparare al disequilibrio che hai creato.  
(21:04)  
E non mi hai chiesto nulla per più di un’ora.

(21:06)  
 _Cena. Ero a cena._

(21:07)  
Col tuo ragazzo.

(21:21)  
 _Perché all’improvviso sei così ossessionato da lui?_

(21:22)  
Perché non ne parli mai.

(21:26)  
 _Non con te._

(21:27)  
E perché?

(21:28)  
 _Non credi che siamo pari, ormai?_

(21:30)  
Credo che siamo 11 a 8.

(21:33)  
 _Non è possibile._

(21:56)  
Martedì posso offrirti un caffè?

(21:58)  
 _Quella è cosa mia! Mi stai rubando il posto. I martedì sono per te, perché sei tu quello che li odia._

(22:01)  
E’ un no?

(22:11)  
 _Si. Non discutere con me!_

(22:13)  
Non mi permetterei mai.  
(22:36)  
Lasceresti che ti offrissi il pranzo?

(22:37)  
 _Martedì?_

(22:39)  
No. Giovedì.

(22:40)  
 _Perché giovedì?_

(22:43)  
E’ il nostro anniversario come decima settimana di amici di sms.

(22:45)  
 _Dobbiamo trovare un nome migliore._  
(22:47)  
 _Aspetta. Stai suggerendo che ci vedessimo?_

(22:49)  
Non ho detto questo.  
(22:50)  
Vorresti che ci incontrassimo?

(22:52)  
 _Oh no. No no no. Non provarci nemmeno a girare le carte in tavola._

(22:53)  
Rilassati.  
(22:55)  
Ti mando un messaggio coi dettagli.

(22:57)  
 _E come sempre ho paura ma sono curioso._

(22:59)  
Com’è giusto tu sia.  
(23:02)  
...curioso, non impaurito. Impaurito mai! Sono carino! Sono fatto di arcobaleni e zucchero filato e divertimento, ricordi?

(23:04)  
 _Adoro il modo in cui riesci sempre a rovinare i momenti di mistero facendo il cretino._

(23:06)  
Buonanotte, Kurt!

(23:09)  
 _Buonanotte._


	6. Chapter 6

**Venerdì 5 dicembre (18:24)**   
_Ieri è stato assurdo._

(18:45)  
Dillo a me. Non ne posso più di sms.  
(18:45)  
Mi sento come se mi fossi preso una sbornia.

(18:47)  
 _Lo devo prendere come un insulto?_

(18:50)  
Per nulla! Parlavo di quelle buone.

(18:51)  
 _Ne esistono di buone?_

(18:53)  
Si, e comprendono mandarti messaggi.  
(18:54)  
E la cura è...mandare altri messaggi!

(18:55)  
 _Come la cura per i postumi di una sbronza vera è cominciare a bere di nuovo?_

(18:59)  
Esatto.

*****

**Sabato 6 dicembre (11:04)**  
 _Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me._

(11:23)  
Prima posso sapere cos’è?

(11:25)  
 _Direi di no._

(11:26)  
Fa parte di una delle tue missioni?

(11:28)  
 _Come sei intelligente._  
(11:28)  
 _E’ parte della missione #2_

(11:30)  
Cosa devo fare?

(11:35)  
 _Intelligente e fiducioso._

(11:37)  
Non farmene pentire!

(11:38)  
 _Mai. Hai presente la statua di Balto a Central Park?_

(11:40)  
Passo come minimo ogni domenica mattina a Central Park?

(11:41)  
 _Lo prendo per un si._  
(11:43)  
 _Devi essere li alle 15 precise._

(11:45)  
E...guardare la statua?

(11:50)  
 _Anche, perché no?_

(11:52)  
Kurt, se vuoi che ci vada mi devi dire qualcosa in più. La mia fiducia ha un limite.

(11:53)  
 _La fiducia non ha limiti. O ti fidi o non ti fidi._

(11:55)  
Almeno dimmi cosa devo aspettarmi.

(11:56)  
 _Qualcosa di magico._

(11:56)  
Kurt.

(12:01)  
 _Ascolta, non verrai rapinato o accoltellato o simili. E’ un luogo pubblico e quel punto è sempre strapieno di bambini. Fidati di me._  
(12:04)  
 _Portaci un amico. O Bradshaw! Ti può proteggere dalle minacce che ti stai creando in testa._

(12:06)  
Ok, è evidente che non hai mai incontrato quel cane. Saluta completi estranei come fossero la sua anima gemella.

(12:08)  
 _Qualunque estraneo?_

(12:09)  
Tutti.

(12:10)  
 _Anche quelli inquietanti?_

(12:10)  
Anche quelli inquietanti.

(12:14)  
 _Sei sicuro sia di New York?_

(12:16)  
Non lo saprò mai con certezza.

(12:20)  
 _Quindi, ci vai? Hai tempo?_

(12:21)  
Ci penserò.

~

(16:23)  
Kurt.  
(16:26)  
KURT.  
(16:33)  
Sul serio, Kurt!!!  
(16:45)  
Kurt, sto iperventilando.  
(16:47)  
Kuuuuuurt.

(16:49)  
 _Si! Si! Ci sono!_

(16:50)  
Oh, grazie a Dio.

(16:51)  
 _Che succede?_

(16:52)  
Che succede?!  
(16:52)  
Come lo sapevi? Come?!

(16:53)  
 _Sapevo cosa?_

(16:54)  
Che ho un debole per i gruppi a cappella!!!

(16:55)  
 _Hai un debole per i gruppi a cappella?_

(16:57)  
KURT!

(16:59)  
 _Ok, intuizione e un po’ di fortuna. Quindi alla fine sei andato?_

(17:09)  
Siiiii. Oh si che sono andato. Sono andato e l’ho adorato.

(17:02)  
 _Anche la canzone di Natale?_

(17:03)  
Soprattutto la...aspetta, cosa?  
(17:03)  
Infido bastardo!

(17:05)  
 _Cosa? Forse semplicemente conosco quel gruppo e il suo repertorio._

(17:06)  
Non capisco se la mia gratitudine superi la rabbia per il fatto che mi hai spiato un’altra volta.

(17:09)  
 _Non ti ho spiato!_

(17:11)  
Riesci a vedere la mia fiducia che svanisce? La vedi?

(17:12)  
 _Blaine, non ti ho spiato. C’era decisamente troppa gente, centinaia di persone, e non ho idea di che aspetto tu abbia._

(17:14)  
Aha! Quindi lo ammetti.  
(17:15)  
Ora son contento di non aver portato Bradshaw.

(17:16)  
 _Hai portato un amico?_

(17:17)  
Non ti è dato saperlo.

(17:20)  
 _Va bene. Mi spiace. Non volevo farti arrabbiare. Era una bella giornata di sole, ho sentito che avrebbero fatto quello spettacolo ed ho pensato ti potesse piacere. Non è successo nulla._  
(17:21)  
 _Ti è piaciuto, no?_

(17:22)  
Si...

(17:25)  
 _E non ti penti di esserci andato, vero?_

(17:30)  
Credo.  
(17:31)  
No, non me ne pento.  
(17:33)  
E’ stato bello.  
(17:34)  
Davvero bello.  
(17:35)  
Potrei aver versato una lacrima o due...

(17:37)  
 _Visto! Ti ha fatto entrare un po’ nello spirito del Natale?_

(17:40)  
Forse.

(17:41)  
 _E’ stato talmente bello che hai pianto, Blaine._

(17:44)  
Una lacrima o due.

(17:45)  
 _Blaine._

(17:45)  
Ok, si. Si, ho pianto. Contento?

(17:46)  
 _Molto. E lo sei anche tu._

(17:50)  
Che cosa ci devo fare con te?

(17:51)  
 _Ora della fine del mese mi adorerai._

(17:52)  
Vedremo.

*****

Domenica 7 dicembre (01:12)  
Kurt?

(01:23)  
 _Si?_

(01:24)  
Perché non me l’hai detto?

(01:26)  
 _Che ci sarei andato anch’io?_

(01:28)  
Si.

(01:28)  
 _Se l’avessi fatto saresti venuto lo stesso?_

(01:30)  
Forse.  
(01:31)  
Non lo so.

(01:31)  
 _Ecco il perché._  
(01:35)  
 _Sogni d’oro, Blaine._

(01:36)  
Buona notte.

~

(11:03)  
 _Come sta Bradshaw?_

(11:11)  
Sono preoccupato per lui.

(11:12)  
 _Perché?? E’ malato?_

(11:14)  
Si, in testa.  
(11:16)  
Aspetta un attimo, una foto è più eloquente.  
(11:20)  
Va avanti così da mezz’ora. E io comincio a sembrare uguale.  


(11:23)  
 _Senza dubbio la neve gli piace._  
(11:24)  
 _Uguale? Nel senso che sei per terra a disegnare angeli sulla neve?_

(11:26)  
No, uguale nel senso di coperto di neve!

(11:28)  
 _Posso vedere una foto anche di quello?_

(11:30)  
Certo.  
(11:31)  
Dammi un attimo.

(11:35)  
 _Sto aspettando. Un'altra volta._

(11:38)  
Abbi pazienza!

(11:40)  
 _Ti stai facendo fare un servizio fotografico?_

(11:42)  
Come sto?  


(11:44)  
 _Decisamente adorabile._  
(11:45)  
 _Un po’ freddino, magari. E non sono sicuro se sei felice o meno._  
(11:46)  
 _Cos’hai sul collo?_

(11:49)  
Un papillon.

(11:52)  
 _Bell’idea!_

*****

**Martedì 9 dicembre (09:23)**  
 _Ricordati di andare a prenderti il caffè a una qualche ora entro le otto di stasera!_

(09:29)  
Mi stai viziando!

(09:36)  
 _Fallo e basta, Blaine._

(09:37)  
E se non volessi?

(09:38)  
 _Non è che sei pazzo?_

(09:40)  
E anche se lo fossi?

(09:40)  
 _E se tu ti stessi rendendo ridicolo ed io ci stessi ripensando, a questa cosa del caffè?_

(09:44)  
Non lo faresti.

(09:45)  
 _Oh si._

(09:46)  
Oh, *no*.

~

(16:47)  
Diavolo, mai mi sono goduto tanto un caffè. Grazie!  
(16:49)  
Ti posso dire un segreto?

(17:02)  
 _Si._

(17:03)  
La tua caffetteria mi è di strada per andare al college. O per tornare a casa. Dipende come la vedi.

(17:05)  
 _Perbacco. Se solo avessi saputo che la caffeina ti fa rivelare i tuoi segreti più oscuri, ti avrei fatto avere tutto il caffè del mondo quando abbiamo avuto quella sessione di domanda &risposta._

(17:08)  
Adesso conosci il mio punto debole. Usa quest’informazione responsabilmente.

(17:10)  
 _Ovvio._

(17:12)  
Andiamo a scuola nello stesso quartiere, vero?

(17:15)  
 _E’ molto probabile, si._

(17:27)  
Vivi vicino alla tua?

(17:28)  
 _Molto astuto, Blaine._

(17:30)  
Valeva la pena tentare!  
(17:59)  
Ti va di dirmi tu un segreto?

(18:02)  
 _Dipende. Non mi ero accorto che fosse la giornata della condivisione dei segreti di stato._

(18:04)  
Ok, mettiamola così. Risponderesti a una domanda?

(18:04)  
 _Forse._

(18:05)  
Conosci una che si chiama Rachel?  
(18:14)  
Kurt?

(18:15)  
 _Si?_

(18:17)  
La conosci?

(18:20)  
 _Perché?_

(18:23)  
Perché oggi mi ha fatto il caffè, e quando ho ordinato e le ho detto il mio nome praticamente le sono usciti gli occhi dalle orbite e sono diventato la cosa più interessante che avesse mai visto. Un unicorno avrebbe fatto meno impressione.  
(18:45)  
Il tuo silenzio è parecchio eloquente.

(18:46)  
 _Che ti ha detto?_

(18:47)  
Niente. Hai paura?

(18:49)  
 _No._

(18:53)  
Però te lo devo dire, non è un granché come spia.

(18:55)  
 _Non è una spia! E’ una di quelli che di solito mi fanno il caffè! E di solito di martedì non lavora. Non mi aspettavo che ci fosse._

(18:56)  
Come no.  
(18:58)  
Ora hai intenzione di telefonarle e chiederle tutto di me? ;)

(18:59)  
 _No, non le telefono._

(19:10)  
Vuoi comunque che vada a prendermi il caffè, settimana prossima?

(19:12)  
 _Certo. Non ho niente da nascondere._

(19:17)  
Bene. ;)

(17:18)  
 _Bene._


	7. Chapter 7

**Giovedì 11 dicembre (09:00)**  
In caso te ne fossi scordato, oggi ricordati di passare dalla caffetteria.

(09:33)  
 _Tocca a me adesso?_

(09:35)  
Già.

(09:39)  
 _Pranzo?_

(09:40)  
Definisci ‘pranzo’.  
(09:41)  
Beh, ok...piccolo cambiamento di piani.

(09:43)  
 _Sto passando da ‘emozionato’ a ‘spaventato’._

(09:44)  
Adesso sei *tu* a doverti fidare.

(09:44)  
 _Si. E’ esattamente quello, che mi spaventa._

(09:46)  
Questa non è una strada a senso unico, Kurt!

(09:46)  
 _Lo so._

~

(13:35)  
 _Un tortino, Blaine? E’..._

(13:45)  
Buon anniversario? :P  
(13:46)  
E si, ti avevo promesso un pranzo e probabilmente ti sei ritrovato con uno stupido tortino sbilenco, ma ci ho provato sul serio. E’ fatto con cura.

(13:48)  
 _Aspetta. L’hai fatto tu?_

(13:49)  
...mi sembrava abbastanza ovvio.

(13:51)  
 _Ok, piantala prendere in giro il tuo tortino. Anche perché era davvero buonissimo! Grazie._

(13:55)  
Bene, perché ne ho mangiati 5 e ho pensato la stessa cosa.

(13:56)  
 _5?_

(13:58)  
Li dovevo assaggiare!

(14:02)  
 _Si, ma 5?_

(14:04)  
Per essere sicuro. Non volevo che ti prendessi un avvelenamento da cibo. Né tu né lo staff.

(14:11)  
 _Gli hai dato dei tortini?_

(14:12)  
Si.

(14:15)  
 _Mi sto sentendo meno speciale._

(14:15)  
Il tuo era super speciale! E loro sono quelli che ti preparano sempre il caffè, se li meritavano.

(14:17)  
 _Uno “stupido tortino sbilenco” molto speciale?_

(14:22)  
Ehi! Hai detto che era buonissimo!

(14:24)  
 _Lo era. Hai notato le virgolette?_  
(14:46)  
 _Stai ricattando quelli che mi fanno il caffè?_

(15:01)  
In realtà no. Solo niente funziona quanto i dolci fatti in casa per ingraziarsi la gente.  
(15:02)  
Credo di piacergli abbastanza, ormai.  
(15:02)  
Abbiamo legato.  
(15:04)  
E per “abbiamo” intendo io e Rachel.  
(15:04)  
Le ragazze mi amano.

(15:09)  
 _Buon per te._  
(15:10)  
 _Credo._

(15:15)  
L’hai addestrata bene. O l’hai minacciata. Molto più probabile.  
(15:16)  
Abbiamo fatto un patto.

(15:18)  
 _Un patto?_

(15:20)  
Non può parlarti di me se tu le vieti di parlarmi di te.

(15:26)  
 _Ipoteticamente, se tutto questo fosse vero, come ci saresti riuscito?_

(15:28)  
Tortini, Kurt, tortini. Non sottovalutare mai il potere dei tortini e di un sorriso affascinante.

(15:45)  
 _Che dovrebbe essere il tuo?_

(15:47)  
Forse.  
(15:48)  
In effetti, si al 100%.

(15:51)  
 _Ripetimi perché continuo ad offrirti il caffè?_

(15:53)  
Perché con molto fascino mi sono inserito nella tua vita ed ora non riesci ad immaginarti come sarebbe senza di me?

(15:55)  
 _Come no._  
(15:56)  
 _Perché essere gentile mi risulta sempre controproducente?_

(16:02)  
Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.

~

(18:14)  
 _Cosa ti fa pensare che lei sappia qualcosa di me?_

(18:33)  
Ma per favore.

(18:34)  
 _Cosa?_

(18:36)  
Un unicorno avrebbe fatto meno impressione, ricordi?

(18:55)  
 _Scommetto che avevi semplicemente qualcosa in faccia._

(18:56)  
Si, il mio sorriso affascinante.

(18:59)  
 _Non so nemmeno cosa rispondere._

(19:04)  
Perché sei rimasto affascinato!

(19:05)  
 _Non ti sto guardando in faccia, Blaine._

(19:08)  
Ma puoi sentirlo.

(19:11)  
 _A volte mi chiedo come una persona sola possa essere tanto cretina._

(19:14)  
Sono una mistica creatura magica.

*****

**Venerdì 12 dicembre (09:45)**  
 _Ti piace andare a passeggiare la sera tardi?_

(10:04)  
Ehm...si?

(10:11)  
 _Mi serve che tu vada a farti una passeggiata a Brooklyn dopo le 7. Quando fa buio._

(10:13)  
Kurt. Ne abbiamo parlato. Non ho un debole per i serial killer! C’è gente ce l’ha, ma non sono tra loro.

(10:15)  
 _Dobbiamo davvero rifare questo discorso? Te lo prometto, ti piacerà e ci sarà gente. E’ del tutto sicuro._

(10:17)  
Certo.

(10:20)  
 _Ti ho mai deluso?_

(10:21)  
No.  
(10:22)  
Non ancora.

(10:34)  
 _Ignorerò la seconda parte._  
(10:55)  
 _La tua passeggiata sarà tra la 13ma e la 10ma, dall’82ma all’86ma strada._

(10:57)  
Stranamente specifico.

(11:00)  
 _Chiaro che sono specifico. Non voglio che te ne vada in giro a caso per Brooklyn col buio. Che razza di premio sarebbe?_

(11:02)  
Adesso queste tue missioni le chiamiamo ‘premi’?

(11:03)  
 _Si._  
(11:05)  
 _Voglio che tu ci vada, o oggi o domani. Ricordatelo, dopo le 7 di sera. Ma assolutamente prima delle 10._  
(11:07)  
 _E voglio che tu faccia una foto della cosa che ti colpisce di più e me la mandi._

(11:10)  
Tu lo chiami premio, io lo chiamo missione suicida.

(11:12)  
 _Che melodrammatico._

(11:15)  
Sei incredibilmente esigente e sgarbato per uno che dice di fare altruismo.

(11:16)  
 _E tu non hai idea di cosa sia meglio per te stesso._

~

(21:34)  
Miseriaccia ladra.

(21:45)  
 _?_

(21:46)  
Mi dispiace.

(21:46)  
 _Di cosa?_

(21:47)  
Di aver dubitato di te.

(21:49)  
 _Ci sei andato e l’hai adorato come sapevo avresti fatto. Ammettilo!_

(21:51)  
Ammettere cosa?

(21:51)  
 _Dillo e basta._

(21:53)  
Cosa?

(21:53)  
 _Blaine._

(21:55)  
Ok, ok, era adorabile. In modo pazzesco e pacchiano, ma era adorabile.  
(21:56)  
Non ho idea di come ti vengano in mente certe cose.  
(21:57)  
Hai un libro intitolato “101 modi per far amare il Natale a qualcuno”?

(22:01)  
 _No. Ma ne ho uno chiamato “101 modi per far amare il Natale a Blaine”. E’ arrivato assieme a “100 modi per far piacere il martedì a Blaine”. 2 al prezzo di 1!_

(22:04)  
E continui a sostenere che il cretino sia io.

(22:05)  
 _Perché è la verità._

(22:08)  
Se ti fa dormire la notte.  
(22:12)  
Oh e  


(22:15)  
 _È questa quella che ti è piaciuta di più?_

(22:17)  
Si.

(22:18)  
 _Perché?_

(22:20)  
Sembrava una casa vera.

(22:20)  
 _Sono tutte case vere._

(22:24)  
Lo so, ma questa non sembrava allestita. Era calda, vissuta.  
(22:25)  
Non sembrava perfetta ed era perfetta per questo.  
(23:01)  
Risposta sbagliata?

(23:03)  
 _No. Risposta perfetta._

*****

 **Sabato 13 dicembre (16:05)**  
Ci credi che sia caduta tutta ‘sta neve?

(16:23)  
 _Adesso ci mettiamo a parlare del tempo?_

(16:25)  
Avevo voglia di scriverti ma non ho niente di cui parlare. Quindi parlo di questo.

(16:27)  
 _Sei...onesto. Direi che lo trovo rinfrancante._

(16:34)  
In realtà...ti ritrovi mai a buttarti sul letto e star li a fissare il soffitto?

(16:35)  
 _Lo stai facendo in questo momento?_

(16:36)  
Si.

(16:36)  
 _Stai bene?_

(16:38)  
Si, è solo un sabato particolarmente poco produttivo.

(16:41)  
 _Se sei buttato a letto, cosa ti interessa della neve?_

(16:42)  
Come ho già detto, avevo voglia di scriverti.

(16:43)  
 _Capisco._  
(16:44)  
 _Sono colpito._  
(16:45)  
 _Ma hai detto di non avere nulla di cui parlare, quindi adesso di cosa parliamo?_

(16:47)  
Mi parlerai del prossimo premio.

(16:48)  
 _Chiaro che no._

(16:48)  
Kurt.

(16:49)  
 _Mai._

(16:49)  
Per favore.

(16:52)  
 _No._

(16:55)  
E va beh. Me ne starò qui a fissare il soffitto. E sarò triste. E’ questo che vuoi? Vuoi che sia triste?

(16:59)  
 _1) Hai detto che è un sabato pigro, quindi non provare nemmeno a farmi sentire in colpa. 2) Ti tocca aspettare e vedere. Lo sto facendo per farti stare meglio e lo sai. In più sono sempre state sorprese, ed è anche per questo che vengono così bene._

(18::01)  
Odio il fatto che tutto questo abbia anche senso.

*****

 **Domenica 14 dicembre (10:02)**  
Kurt  
(10:03)  
Kurt!!  
(10:08)  
Kurt. Sei sveglio?

(10:10)  
 _Si._  
(10:11)  
 _Adesso si._

(12:12)  
Oggi al parco mi sono fatto un nuovo amico!

(10:14)  
 _Blaine._  
(10:14)  
 _Blaine, dolcezza, hai 5 anni._

(10:17)  
Vuoi vederlo? Vuoi?  
(10:18)  
Si che vuoi.  


(10:20)  
 _E proprio quando volevo arrabbiarmi con te per avermi svegliato facendo il cucciolotto ridicolo quando ancora son qui che inciampo cercando di raggiungere il caffè, tu fai una cosa del genere._

(10:22)  
Una cosa di che genere?

(10:14)  
 _Di *questo* genere._

(10:25)  
Gli ho dato un nome.

(10:27)  
 _Ne ero certo._

(10:27)  
Watson.

(10:30)  
 _Watson. Hai chiamato uno scoiattolo Watson._

(10:31)  
Si!

(10:32)  
 _Te lo sei portato a casa?_

(10:33)  
No. E’ uno spirito libero, non può essere domato.

(10:36)  
 _E Bradshaw che ha detto di questo nuovo amico? Non li caccia, gli scoiattoli?_

(10:38)  
No. E’ troppo furbo per mettersi contro la mafia degli scoiattoli.

(10:43)  
 _A volte. A volte io davvero..._

(10:46)  
Lo so, Kurt. A volte nemmeno io riesco a concepire quanto sono adorabile. :D

(10:48)  
 _Non e quello che stavo per scrivere._

(10:49)  
Ma per favore. E’ *esattamente* quello che stavi per scrivere.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice:** [la passeggiata di Blaine](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dyker_Heights,_Brooklyn#Christmas) (Per farvi un'idea potreste anche sfruttare la ricerca immagini di google)


	8. Chapter 8

**Martedì 16 dicembre (15:45)**  
Martedì. Decisamente il martedì non è più la stessa cosa, Kurt.

(15:59)  
 _...e com’è questo nuovo martedì?_

(16:01)  
E’ stupido.

(16:05)  
 _Che cosa?_

(16:06)  
Sapere che c’è una tazza di caffè che mi aspetta mi fa quasi dimenticare che odio il martedì. E quello è stupido.

(16:09)  
 _Quasi?_

(16:11)  
Beh, ci sono problemi che nemmeno il caffè può risolvere.  
(16:13)  
Ma il caffè...il caffè è un abbraccio in tazza ed un abbraccio è sempre un buon inizio, no credi?

(16:15)  
 _Aspetta. Non era il tè ad essere un abbraccio in tazza?_

(16:20)  
Il tè è per quando si sta male.

(16:23)  
 _E alla gente malata non servono abbracci?_

(16:24)  
Un tipo di abbracci diverso.

(16:26)  
 _Quindi il caffè è...?_

(16:29)  
Il caffè è qualunque cosa di buono ci sia al mondo.

(16:30)  
 _Wow. Certo che quel caffè lo adori proprio._

(16:33)  
Dici?

*****

**Mercoledì 17 dicembre (17:23)**  
 _E’ ora._

(17:45)  
Di?

(17:47)  
 _Museo di Storia Naturale. Quando vuoi, ma meglio questa settimana, altrimenti mi scombini i programmi._

(17:47)  
Programmi.  
(17:48)  
Adesso ci sono anche programmi?

(17:50)  
 _Si. E’ roba seria._

(17:51)  
I miei premi sono roba seria.

(17:51)  
 _Esatto._

(17:59)  
Che c’è di così speciale al museo?  
(18:00)  
Beh, a parte le cose ovvie.

(18:04)  
 _Ma per favore, Blaine._  
(18:06)  
 _Troverai il biglietto al banco informazioni, sanno che passerai. Una volta li, scoprirai dove andare._

(18:08)  
Kurt.  
(18:10)  
Kurt, sul serio. Hai amici ovunque o semplicemente sai come manipolare la gente?

(18:11)  
 _I miei metodi sono destinati a rimanere segreti._

(18:13)  
Ovvio.  
(18:18)  
Quanto ci vorrà? Per godermi il premio, dico.

(18:20)  
 _Dipende. Potresti rimanere li 5 minuti o tutta la giornata. Dipende da te._  
(18:21)  
 _Anche se ho una lavoretto da affidarti._

(18:25)  
Un lavoro? Ma questo dovrebbe essere un premio.

(18:27)  
 _Lo è. Questo non significa che non te lo devi meritare._

(18:28)  
E questa è una novità.

(18:30)  
 _E qui torniamo alla faccenda della fiducia. Ti piacerà, ne sono sicuro._

(18:31)  
Ok.  
(18:45)  
Che devo fare?

(18:48)  
 _I dettagli li avrai sul posto._

(18:48)  
Ci avrei giurato.

*****

**Giovedì 18 dicembre (14:05)**  
 _Questa è la mia ultima lezione noiosa del giovedì._

(14:06)  
Per quest anno?

(14:06)  
 _Si. E sarà ancora più noiosa ora che ho già passato l’esame. Che senso ha?_

(14:07)  
E allora perché non la salti?

(14:08)  
 _Blaine. La prima volta che te ne ho parlato a ottobre, hai detto che avrei fatto meglio a seguire. Adesso mi stai dicendo di andarmene? Sono scioccato. Quasi non ti riconosco più._

(14:09)  
Forse sei una cattiva influenza. O forse davvero non importa, dato che l’esame l’hai passato.

(14:10)  
 _Entrambe._  
(14:10)  
 _Non posso andarmene adesso._

(14:11)  
E’ già iniziata la lezione?

(14:11)  
 _No, ma sono già seduto._

(14:11)  
E il prof?

(14:12)  
 _Non è ancora arrivato._

(14:12)  
Vattene di li. Muoviti!

(14:13)  
 _Blaine!_

(14:13)  
Esci!

(14:14)  
 _E poi che faccio?_

(14:14)  
E poi vai a fare qualcosa di carino, qualcosa che ti piace.  
(14:25)  
Scommetto che i tuoi esami finali sono stressanti tanto quanto i miei.

(14:16)  
 _Se poi qualcosa va storto è colpa tua._

(14:16)  
Non essere ridicolo. Cosa vuoi che vada storto?

(14:17)  
 _Ok, ok. Me ne sto andando._

(14:19)  
Si! :)

(14:20)  
 _Ti comporti come se fossi tu ad esserti appena guadagnato il pomeriggio libero._

(14:23)  
Sto vivendo la tua vita.  
(14:25)  
In effetti, potresti andare a prendere un panino e descrivermi la sensazione? Grazie.

(14:26)  
 _Rimorso istantaneo._

(14:28)  
Pizza?

(14:29)  
 _No._

(14:30)  
Patate fritte?

(14:33)  
 _Fai senso._  
(14:41)  
 _Aspetta. E’ questa la tua idea di ‘fare qualcosa di carino’?_

(14:44)  
Sarebbe così brutto? E’ cibo, Kurt; Cibo delizioso.

(14:46)  
 _Sembri mio fratello._

(14:49)  
Oh, c’è anche un fratello?

(14:50)  
 _Si. E credimi, non vuoi assomigliargli._  
(14:55)  
 _Stai facendo due occhioni da cucciolotto, vero?_

(14:56)  
No?  
(14:58)  
Come lo sapevi?

(14:59)  
 _Ti Vedo._

(15:01)  
Non mi impressioni. Adesso fila a prendere quel panino.

(15:04)  
 _A volte vorrei sapere il tuo cognome, perché in momenti come questi davvero non ti meriti di essere chiamato per nome._

(15:06)  
Meno sms, più panini.

(15:09)  
 _Addio, B! Non posso più parlare con te per timore di danni al cervello. (B può significare beone, babbeo, buffone o beota. O Bush. George W. Scegli tu.)_

(15:11)  
Adoro quando diventi creativo.  
(15:13)  
Ma sono convinto che B stia per baby. Sono sicuro al 100%

(15:15)  
 _Si, perché hai 5 anni._

(15:17)  
Ma per favore. 5 e 1/2.

~

(17:34)  
Alla fine che hai fatto?

(17:45)  
 _Sono andato a prendere un caffè._

(17:47)  
Ha! Visto? Tutto ciò che c’è di buono al mondo.

*****

Sabato 20 dicembre (12:01)  
C’è fila.

(12:05)  
 _Cosa?_

(12:06)  
Al museo. C’è fila.

(12:06)  
Scusa?  
(12:07)  
 _Aspetta. Mi stai scrivendo da li?_

(12:08)  
Forse.

(12:10)  
 _Sarebbe la prima volta._

(12:11)  
Forse perché è la prima volta che devo aspettare.

(12:11)  
 _E la suspense ti sta uccidendo._

(12:12)  
In effetti si.

(12:13)  
 _E’ eccitante!_

(12:13)  
Vedremo. Sto entrando.  
(12:18)  
E’ una caccia al tesoro?

(12:20)  
 _In realtà no, farai solo un giretto._

(12:21)  
E’ la tua scrittura questa?

(12:23)  
 _Ovvio che è la mia._

(12:23)  
Ah.

(12:24)  
 _Cosa?_

(12:27)  
Non ridere, ma il fatto che sia la tua ti rende un po’ più reale.

(12:28)  
 _Sono decisamente reale, Blaine._

(12:30)  
Lo so.  
(12:31)  
Ok. Prima tappa: Mammiferi Nordamericani. Perché?

(12:34)  
 _Il biglietto cosa dice?_

(12:36)  
Dice che dovrei andare li a trovare i miei amici.  
(12:45)  
...gli scoiattoli, Kurt?! E’ un po’ macabro, per te.

(12:48)  
 _Cosa? Perché?!_

(12:50)  
Sono morti.

(12:51)  
 _Ma saranno li per sempre. Sono eterni._

(12:55)  
Ok, probabilmente non è la fine peggiore che potrebbe fare uno scoiattolo. Domani chiederò a Watson.  
(13:11)  
Seconda tappa: Milsten Hall of Ocean Life, perché “è uno dei posti che preferisco a New York.” Davvero?

(13:13)  
 _Si._  
(13:14)  
 _Ti sfido a sederti, o anche meglio a stenderti, e guardare in alto._

(13;17)  
Te lo lasciano fare?

(13:20)  
 _Certo. I bambini lo fanno sempre._

(13:22)  
E tu?

(13:23)  
 _Anche io._  
(13:24)  
 _No, sul serio, fallo._

(13:27)  
Ok.  
(13:30)  
E’ bello. Capisco perché ti piaccia.  
(13:33)  
E’ rilassante.  
(13:45)  
Ok, wow. Potrei stare qua tutto il giorno.  
(13:54)  
A che ora è che chiudono?

(13:59)  
 _La cosa mi fa parecchio felice, ma c’è ancora un’ultima tappa._

(14:03)  
Hmmm. Ancora un po’.

(14:05)  
 _Mi stai prendendo in giro?_

(14:09)  
No!! Te lo giuro, è terapeutico.  
(14:13)  
Com’è che non sapevo di questo posto?

(14:15)  
 _Mi par di capire di dover dire ‘prego’?_

(14:16)  
Grazie.

(14:33)  
 _Sei ancora li?_

(14:35)  
...si?

(14:36)  
 _E sei davvero disteso per terra?_

(14:36)  
Si.

(14:37)  
 _Tutto il tempo?_

(14:38)  
Si.

(14:38)  
 _Entro le 6 chiudono, sai._

(14:40)  
Lo so.  
(14:42)  
Ricordi quella volta che ho detto che stavo fissando il soffitto?

(14:44)  
 _Si?_

(14:47)  
Questo è uguale. Solo MOLTO meglio.  
(14:52)  
Ok. Mi muovo. Ce la posso fare.  
(14:54)  
Galleria principale, arrivo.

(14:59)  
 _Questa è la parte natalizia del premio._

(14:59)  
Ho...ho notato.  
(15:01)  
Cavolo.  
(15:03)  
Kurt, come fanno a venirti in mente ‘ste cose?

(15:05)  
 _L’albero non l’ho fatto io._

(15:06)  
Fa lo stesso.  
(15:06ì9)  
Adesso posso aprirlo, il secondo biglietto?

(15:10)  
 _Si, fai pure._

(15:12)  
Ho riso ad alta voce. Mi fissano tutti.  
(15:13)  
Non sono certo di saper come fare.

(15:15)  
 _C’è gente li apposta per dare una mano._

(15:18)  
Ma sono soprattutto bambini che lo fanno!

(15:19)  
 _E tu hai 5 anni. Ce la puoi fare._  
(15:19)  
 _Scusa, 5 e 1/2._

(15:22)  
Dev’essere qualcosa in particolare?

(15:25)  
 _Quello che vuoi. Solo ricordati di mandarmi una foto!_

(15:33)  
Miseriaccia, questi bambini sono decisamente più bravi di me.  
(15:38)  
C’è una bimba con un talento incredibile giusto di fianco a me. Potrei rubare il suo e far finta che sia mio.  
(15:42)  
Però adesso mi sta sbirciando.  
(15:43)  
Diavolo, il mio piano è fallito.

(15:45)  
 _Eddai._

(15:46)  
Questo è il 4° tentativo.  
(15:50)  
5°.  
(15:55)  
6°.  
(16:03)  
SI!  
(16:07)  
Ok, ammetto che mi sono fatto aiutare. Però sono fiero del risultato, non prendermi in giro.  


(16:09)  
 _Non ci penso nemmeno! Sono colpito._

(16:11)  
Potrebbe essere Bradshaw. Dopo che ha mangiato troppo.

(16:12)  
 _O dopo essersi rotolato sull’erba invece che nella neve._

(16:14)  
L’erba non gli piace.  
(16:21)  
Kurt?

(16:22)  
 _Si?_

(16:24)  
Questo era il mio preferito.

(16:27)  
 _Il tuo premio preferito?_

(16:28)  
Si.

(16:30)  
 _Ne sono felice._  
(16:30)  
 _Ma spero ci sia ancora spazio per qualcosina._

(16:33)  
Sempre! Dacci dentro!

(16:35)  
 _Puoi scommetterci. :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Milstein Hall of Ocean Life  
> ** **Origami Holiday Tree / Grand Gallery  
> **   
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell'autrice:** Questo capitolo è un po' diverso, capirete perché. Spero vi piaccia, perché io l'ho adorato e credo aggiunga quel qualcosa in più alla storia.

**Domenica 21 dicembre (08:30)**  
Kurt?

(08:45)  
 _Buongiorno, Blaine._

(08:46)  
Ciao. :)

(08:48)  
 _E’ un po’ prestino._

(08:50)  
Davvero?  
(08:51)  
Forse. Quando si parla di domeniche mattina a Central Park, io e Bradshaw preferiamo arrivare presto. A me piace la tranquillità e a lui la neve fresca.  
(08:53)  
Dunque...volevo dirti una cosa. No, aspetta. Ti ho svegliato??

(08:55)  
 _Non ti preoccupare._

(08:56)  
Ti ho svegliato, vero?

(08:59)  
 _In realtà no, tranquillo._  
(08:59)  
 _Cosa volevi dirmi?_

(09:01)  
Solo...non credo sia possibile superare la giornata di ieri. Forse dovresti fermarti qui, perché non c’è modo che tu possa battere quel risultato.

(09:02)  
 _Perché dovrei volermi superare, coi tuoi premi?_  
(09:03)  
 _Vuoi che la smetta?_

(09:05)  
No. Mai.  
(09:07)  
Forse è che ho pensato al fatto che a Natale finirà tutto, e se proprio deve finire perché non può farlo con un sabato perfetto?

(09:09)  
 _E chi ha detto che deve finire?_

(09:10)  
Beh, il punto della questione non era che cominciasse a piacermi il Natale?

(09:11)  
 _Non era cominciata così._  
(09:12)  
 _Pensa per esempio al caffè – quello ci sarà sempre._

(09:14)  
‘Sempre’. Attento alle parole che usi. ;)

(09:14)  
 _Lo sono._

(09:16)  
Ok, bene. Perché nella mia vita ci sarà sempre spazio per il caffè.  
(09:19)  
Sei ancora a New York?

(09:20)  
 _Si, ma parto domani._  
(09:21)  
 _E tu sei sempre convinto di restare, vero?_

(09:21)  
Si.

(09:22)  
 _Sei...cioè, sarai...cos’hai in programma per Natale?_

(09:25)  
Resterò da solo? No.  
(09:25)  
Alla vigilia sarò a cena a casa di un amico.

(09:26)  
 _E poi?_

(09:29)  
E poi la mattina di Natale porterò fuori il cane. Tornerò a casa, mi scalderò ed aprirò i regali che mi hanno mandato i miei. Mi siederò davanti al mio caminetto immaginario, leggerò un libro e berrò del tè. (Si, bevo anche tè.) E poi porterò di nuovo fuori il cane, perché il sig. Donovan (il mio vicino) ultimamente non va troppo d’accordo con la neve e “continui a dimenticarti che ho male a una gamba e alla schiena, Blaine Theodore, e che in confronto a me sei praticamente un neonato.” E poi andrò a dormire.

(09:31)  
 _Blaine Theodore?_

(09:32)  
La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati ha preteso di sapere il mio secondo nome e da allora mi chiama così. Ho provato a farlo smettere, ma è abbastanza testardo.

(09:33)  
 _Hmm._  
(09:33)  
 _Blaine?_

(09:34)  
Si?

(09:35)  
 _Ti ho reso più felice, anche solo di una virgola?_  
(09:36)  
 _Forse sono stato infantile a pensare di poter cambiare qualcosa con queste stupide missioni._

(09:37)  
Oh no. Ti prego non pensarla così. Non pensarlo mai. Sei stato fantastico.  
(09:37)  
Sei fantastico.

(09:38)  
 _Ma?_

(09:40)  
Ma forse è solo uno di quei giorni.

(09:41)  
 _Blaine._

(09:41)  
Davvero.

(09:42)  
 _Blaaaaaine. Non sparare cazzate._

(09:44)  
Kurt. Kurt! Hai detto ‘cazzate’.

(09:44)  
 _A quanto pare._

(09:47)  
Ok. Ok, forse quando sono arrivato a casa ieri sera ho visto tutti i regali che mi hanno mandato i miei.

(09:48)  
 _E?_

(09:48)  
E forse parte di me pensava che quest anno sarebbe stato diverso.

(09:49)  
 _Ti ascolto._

(09:51)  
Beh, adesso che sono arrivati i regali, di sicuro non verranno a farmi una visita a sorpresa, no? E sono un stupido se penso che le cose possano cambiare. Tremendamente stupido.  
(09:53)  
Dio, mi spiace. E’ domenica mattina presto e volevo solo dirti quanto avessi apprezzato la giornata di ieri e guarda dove siamo finiti.

(09:54)  
 _Non ti preoccupare. Ti ricordi di quando ti ho detto che potevi raccontarmi tutto quello che volevi?_

(09:55)  
‘Tutto’. Presti sempre così poca attenzione alle parole.

(09:56)  
 _Ne presto sempre parecchia, invece._

(09:57)  
Ok.  
(09:58)  
La pianto di disturbare. Il mio caffè domenicale mi attende.

(09:59)  
 _Blaine. Non farmi arrabbiare!_

(10:01)  
Cosa? Perché?!

(10:03)  
 _Non sei mai un disturbo._

(10:05)  
Ok.

(10:06)  
 _Adesso vai, prima che Bradshaw s’arrabbi. Lo stai trattenendo dal suo caffè!!_

(10:09)  
Sissignore.

~~~

(10:45)  
 **Indovina chi è appena entrato?**

(10:47)  
 _Babbo Natale?_

(10:48)  
 **Dovresti muovere quel culetto e venire qui.**

(10:48)  
 _Perché?_

(10:50)  
 **C’è lui.**

(10:51)  
 _Chi? Babbo Natale? Ma la lettera gliel’ho già mandata._

(10:53)  
 **Molto spiritoso. Sai di chi parlo.**

(10:55)  
 _No, Rachel. Davvero non ne ho idea._

(10:56)  
 **Il Ragazzo Solitario. Il tuo ragazzo del mistero. Quello di cui non parliamo. Quello di cui non parliamo mai a meno che i non voglia farti arrabbiare. Il tuo Blaine.**

(10:59)  
 _Non è il mio Blaine. Piantala di dirlo._  
(10:59)  
 _Aspetta...cosa ci fa li???_

(11:02)  
 **Prende un caffè. Cos’altro? ;)**

(11:04)  
 _Ma è domenica._

(11:05)  
 **Direi che anche lui ha dell’inventiva.**

(11:06)  
 _Dovresti tornare al lavoro._

(11:06)  
 **E tu dovresti passare a trovarmi. A farmi compagnia. Oggi le ciambelle sono speciali.**

(11:08)  
 _Rachel._

(11:09)  
 **Rilassati, non gli dirò nulla. Abbiamo un patto.**

(11:10)  
 _Si, e so anche troppo bene quanto sei brava a tenere la bocca chiusa._  
(11:12)  
 _Sto andando fuori per un brunch, comunque._

11:13)  
 **Con Ethan?**

(11:14)  
 _Si, con Ethan._

(11:17)  
 **Va beh.**  
(11:25)  
 **Non mi avevi mai detto che avesse un cane. O un ragazzo.**

(11:25)  
 _Non ha un ragazzo._

(11:26)  
 **Ne sei sicuro?**

(11:27)  
 _Si. Perché?_

(11:29)  
 **E’ qui con qualcuno.**  
(11:30)  
 **Dimmi, Kurt, questa notizia che effetto ti fa?**

(11:30)  
 _Alla faccia del patto che avevate stretto._

(11:31)  
 **Kurt.**

(11:33)  
 _Rachel._

(11:34)  
 **Kurt.**

(11:34)  
 _Rachel._

(11:35)  
 **Ok, ok. Vai e goditi il tuo stupido brunch. Ma non finisce qui.**

(11:37)  
 _Ti voglio bene anch’io, Rachel._

(11:43)  
 **E’ carino.**

(11:44)  
 _Chi?_

(11:45)  
 **L’altro tipo.**

(11:47)  
 _Per l’amor di...piantala._

(11:48)  
 **Buon brunch, Kurt! :)**

~~~

(14:45)  
So di starti dando poco preavviso, ma visto che domani parti, oggi riusciresti a passare per la caffetteria?

(14:59)  
 _Perché?_

(15:01)  
Perché ti ho lasciato li una cosetta e vorrei che l’avessi prima di Natale.

(15:05)  
 _Non mi hai fatto un regalo, vero? Perché davvero non avresti dovuto._

(15:06)  
Non è un regalo. Solo...una cosuccia. Piccolina. Una sciocchezza, davvero.

(15:08)  
 _Ok._

~~~

(15:16)  
 _Stasera puoi portarmi a casa la cosa che ti ha lasciato?_

(15:19)  
 **Chi mi ha lasciato cosa?**

(15:21)  
 _Dai, Rachel._

(15:23)  
 **Perché non vieni qui a prendertela?**

(15:25)  
 _Lui e ancora li?_

(15:28)  
 **Il misterioso Blaine? Chiaro che no.**

(15:30)  
 _Per cortesia, puoi portarmelo a casa? Sto facendo le valige._

(15:32)  
 **Solo perché è Natale.**

~~~

(18:33)  
 _Non mi avevi mai detto di essere bravo a fare scoiattoli con gli origami._

(18:39)  
E’ un talento che non pensavo di avere. E poi posso averne anch’io di segreti. ;)

(18:40)  
 _Ovviamente._

(18:41)  
Lo sai che mi hanno aiutato.

(18:43)  
 _Si._  
(18:44)  
 _Grazie._

(18:46)  
Prego.

*****

 **Lunedì 22 dicembre (11:45)**  
Non so se sei già in aria, ma buon ritorno a casa! :)

~~~

(14:30)  
 _In realtà sono appena atterrato. E’ stato piacevole quanto solo questo tipo di viaggi può essere._  
(14:33)  
 _Oh, Blaine?_

(14:45)  
Si?

(14:47)  
 _Domani, verso le 14:15, ponte di Brooklyn._

(14:49)  
Cosa devo cercare?

(14:50)  
 _Vedrai la luce._

(14:51)  
Letteralmente o figurativamente?

(14:53)  
 _E chi lo sa?_

(14:55)  
Come al solito, sono curioso.

*****

 **Martedì 23 dicembre (16:01)**  
Sono in anticipo e ho freddo.

(16:06)  
 _1) Perché sei arrivato in anticipo? 2) Perché non ti sei vestito come si conviene in questa stagione?_

(16:08)  
1) Perché. 2) L’ho fatto.

(16:09)  
 _Così eloquente._

(16:11)  
Fa freddo sul serio, ok? E’ difficile scrivere.

(16:13)  
 _Potresti ballare._

(16:13)  
Non mi metto a ballare sul ponte di Brooklyn.

(16:16)  
 _Peccato per te._

(16:19)  
Kurt. Kurt, cosa ci faccio qui?

(16:21)  
 _Sei intelligente – arrivaci._

(16:24)  
Ma perché diamine...oh...ok.

(16:25)  
 _Sta succedendo?_

(16:26)  
Credo di si.  
(16:30)  
Ok. Si. Ho capito perché mi hai fatto venire qui. E’ bellissimo.  
(16:33)  
Perché è così bello?

(16:35)  
 _Sono felice che ti piaccia._

(16:36)  
A chi non piacerebbe?

(16:38)  
 _Certa gente._  
(16:39)  
 _Spero tu non sia rimasto deluso. So che hai detto che meglio di sabato non può andare, ma ti ho inquadrato come uno che apprezza le piccole cose._

(16:40)  
Stai scherzando? Dicevo sul serio quando ho detto che è bellissimo.  
(16:45)  
So che questi premi erano tutti a tema natalizio, ma erano anche tutti basati su New York. A volte mi dimentico di come questa città possa lasciarti senza fiato e del fatto che c’è una ragione se sono arrivato fin qui. E tu continui a ricordarmelo.

(16:46)  
 _Adesso davvero non so cosa dire..._

(16:47)  
Non devi dire niente.  
(16:47)  
Lascia che me ne stia qua a inviarti la mia gratitudine.

(16:49)  
 _Questo lo posso fare._  
(16:50)  
 _Blaine?_

(16:51)  
Si?

(16:51)  
 _Buon Natale._

(16:52)  
Buon Natale anche a te, Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mercoledì 24 dicembre (09:33) ******  
_Dunque. Ho “manipolato un po’ di gente,” come dici tu, e credo che questa ti piacerà un sacco._

(09:34)  
Pensavo avessimo finito coi premi di Natale.

(09:44)  
 _Lo pensavo anch’io, ma 1) Natale non è nemmeno passato e 2) questo non è esattamente un altro premio._  
(09:45)  
 _3) Io faccio quello che mi pare._

(09:46)  
Ma io farò quello che vuoi che io faccia?

(09:47)  
 _Si._

(09:47)  
Vedo che qualcuno è incredibilmente convinto.

(09:50)  
 _Blaine, non metterti in imbarazzo da solo. Ci andrai; Lo sappiamo entrambi._

(09:51)  
Ti ignoro.  
(09:54)  
Quindi cos’è?

(09:55)  
 _Ti ho trovato un altro biglietto per il Museo di Storia Naturale. Per oggi._

(09:57)  
La fai suonare come se a New York fosse l’ultima novità in quanto a club.

(09:57)  
 _Shhhh, solo la gente ‘in’ sa di questa cosa._

(09:59)  
Posso passare tutto il tempo all’Ocean Hall?

(09:59)  
 _Certo. In effetti te lo suggerisco._

(10:01)  
Perché, poi?

(10:01)  
 _Perché lo suggerisco?_

(10:02)  
No. Perché lo stai facendo di nuovo?

(10:04)  
 _Beh, Blaine Theodore, a volte *davvero* ti ascolto, sai?_

(10:04)  
Lo sapevo che dirtelo sarebbe stato un errore. Lo sapevo.

(10:05)  
 _Dirmi cosa?_

(10:05)  
E non riesco nemmeno ad arrabbiarmi con te.

(10:06)  
 _Te l’avevo detto! Beh, cosa stai aspettando?_

(10:07)  
Non posso.

(10:08)  
 _Oh. Ma...perché? Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima, vero? Ci ho più o meno pensato stamattina, scusami._

(10:08)  
Oh, ci andrò. Ma in questo momento ho qualcuno che mi dorme addosso.

(10:12)  
 _Ok._

(10:12)  
Ma appena si alza giuro che vado.

(10:15)  
 _Ok._

(10:16)  
O forse rimarrò qui e mi accoccolerò con lui e non lascerò mai questo appartamento. Fuori fa freddo e lui è deliziosamente caldo.

(10:19)  
 _Ok..._

(10:21)  
Kurt?

(10:22)  
 _Si?_

(10:24)  
Rilassati. ;)  


(10:26)  
 _Io sono tranquillo._

(10:27)  
Ah-ha.

(10:29)  
 _Davvero._

(10:32)  
Come no.

(10:32)  
 _Ma che problemi hai, oggi?_

(10:33)  
Nessuno. Assolutamente nessun problema.

(10:40)  
 _Aspetta. Ma adesso vive con te?_

(10:41)  
Circa.

(10:43)  
 _Come mai?_

(10:46)  
Il signor Donovan mi ha detto che Bradshaw preferisce me, ma ad essere sincero credo che faccia fatica a prendersi cura di lui da solo. Una passeggiata a giorni alterni non gli basta più. Avrà anche 10 anni (Bradshaw, non il mio vicino) ma davvero non si direbbe.

(10:48)  
 _A parte quando decide di collassare su di te._

(10:49)  
Scusami? Staresti insinuando che l’ha fatto solo perché è esausto?

(10:49)  
 _Forse._

(10:51)  
Pfffft. Sono incredibilmente comodo e coccoloso. Sono un ottimo posto dove dormire.

(10:51)  
 _Beh, non lo posso sapere._

(10:52)  
E’ un vero peccato.

(10:55)  
 _Blaine._

(10:56)  
Scusa, me l’avevi servita su un piatto d’argento.

(10:58)  
 _Ho la sensazione che qualcuno ti abbia versato alcol nello zabaione._

(10:59)  
Non è neanche mezzogiorno!

(11:01)  
 _Il che non ti impedisce di comportarti...beh...così._

(11:04)  
Kurt. Kurt, è il 24 e non mi sento triste. E’ una buona cosa. Dico sul serio.

(11:05)  
 _Diavolo, neanch’io riesco ad arrabbiarmi con te._  
(11:05)  
 _I miei mi stanno chiamando. Fammi un favore e continua ad essere felice! Sul serio. Tu e il tuo cane. :)_

(11:09)  
Non è il mio...beh, direi che ormai si che è un po’ il mio cane.  
(11:09)  
Oh.  
(11:10)  
Oddio. Ho un cane.

(12:33)  
 _E ci stai pensando *adesso*??_

(12:35)  
Credo di non essermene ancora davvero reso conto.

(12:35)  
 _E’ una sensazione bella o brutta?_

(12:36)  
Bella.

(12:38)  
 _Beh, ecco fatto .E’ il tuo primo regalo di Natale._

(12:38)  
In questo caso, sto per ricevere il secondo.

(12:39)  
 _Cioè?_

(12:40)  
L’ Ocean Hall, scemo!

(12:41)  
 _Beh, in *quel* caso...goditela! E ricordati di sdraiarti per terra!_

(12:43)  
Ovvio.

~~~

(14:03)  


(14:10)  
 _Ora come ora ci vorrebbe proprio._  
(14:11)  
 _Per quando ami la mia famiglia ed ami tornare a casa per le vacanze...a volte è un po’ troppo. Non per cattiveria, ma davvero a volte ti esaurisce._

(14:12)  
Potresti sempre sdraiarti in camera tua per 5 minuti e fare finta.  
(14:13)  
E potresti ascoltare la musica che sto ascoltando io.

(14:14)  
 _Hmm. Sarebbe?_

(14:15)  
Scusa, qui ho solo il telefono, mi sa che ti devi accontentare di un link su youtube.  
(14:15)  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL8lQU_1a-w>  
(14:16)  
Puoi anche far finta che la stia suonando io.

(14:17)  
 _In un museo?_

(14:17)  
Shhhh, fallo e basta.

(14:18)  
 _Aspetta...suoni il pianoforte? Così?_

(14:18)  
Già.

(14:18)  
 _Così??_

(14:19)  
Si. ;)  
(14:19)  
E’ più o meno quello che faccio.

(14:20)  
 _Suonare il piano?_

(14:20)  
Musica.  
(14:20)  
Mi sa che non te l’avevo mai detto.

(10:21)  
 _No. Decisamente no._  
(14:21)  
 _E’ bello._

(14:22)  
Che cosa?

(14:22)  
 _Stare qui sdraiato._

(14:23)  
Ti stai prendendo i tuoi 5 minuti?

(14:23)  
 _Credo siano 6 minuti e 32 secondi._

(14:24)  
E’ *davvero* bello.

(14:24)  
 _E’ stata una tua idea._

(14:25)  
Si, ma a volte mi sorprendo da solo.

(14:26)  
 _Non mi sorprende._

~~~

(14:36)  
 _Ti prego, puoi passare un giorno prima del previsto e tirarmi uno schiaffo?_

(14:38)  
 **Per te qualuinque cosa. Ma perché?**

(14:38)  
 _Perché ho la sensazione di stare per fare qualcosa di stupido._

(14:39)  
 **Tipo? Aprire tutti i regali in anticipo?**

(14:39)  
 _No._  
(14:41)  
 _Tipo chiamare Blaine._

(14:41)  
 **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(14:42)  
 _..._

(14:43)  
 **Scusa. Quello che volevo dire è: che cosa stai aspettando?**

(14:43)  
 _Rachel. Andiamo, sei l’unica con cui posso parlare di questa cosa._

(14:44)  
 **E guarda, ne stiamo parlando.**  
(14:45)  
 **Prima di chiamarlo, vuoi che ti dica che aspetto ha? Perché sono sicura che non gli dispiacerebbe se spezzassi il nostro patto per una cosa del genere.**

(14:46)  
 _Ok, facciamo finta che io non abbia detto nulla._

(14:46)  
 **Kurt.**

(14:46)  
 _Rachel._

(14:47)  
 **Kurt.**

(14:47)  
 _Rachel._

(14:48)  
 **Domani. Domani ne parleremo. Di persona. Così che possa acchiapparti e darti una scossa.**

(14:48)  
 _No. Credici o no, mi hai aiutato già così._

(14:49)  
 **Quindi lo chiamerai?**

(14:49)  
 _No._  
(14:50)  
 _E’ colpa del Natale. E’ il Natale che mi rende stupido._

(14:51)  
 **Sbagliato. Ti rende l’esatto opposto.**

(14:52)  
 _Ci vediamo domani, Rachel!_

(14:52)  
 **Non mi puoi sfuggire.**

(14:53)  
 _Oh, quello l’ho imparato nel modo peggiore._

*****

Giovedì 25 dicembre (01:32)  
Devo farti vedere una cosa.  
(01:33)  
Scommetto che starai già dormendo, quindi te la lascio qui da guardare domattina.  
(01:34)  
O quando vuoi.  
(01:35)  
Quando ti pare, davvero.

(01:35)  
 _Sono sveglio._

(01:36)  
Oh ok. Ciao.

(01:37)  
 _Ehi._  
(01:37)  
 _Cos’è che devi mostrarmi?_

(01:39)  
Ti avevo detto che stasera sarei andato a cena da un amico. E mi sono portato Bradshaw. Perché...beh, ormai è un po’ il mio cane ed è quello che fanno i padroni.

(01:40)  
 _Blaine Theodore, padrone di un cane. Suona bene._

(01:41)  
Beh, grazie. Credo.  
(01:43)  
E quindi dopo cena stavamo cazzeggiando e ho suonato qualcosa per i bambini. Poi è successo questo e credo che in quel momento lui sia diventato definitivamente il mio cane. Abbiamo legato per sempre.  
(01:44)  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPNAJypjW2E>

(01:50)  
 _Blaine._

(01:50)  
Si?

(01:52)  
 _Blaine._

(01:53)  
Si...?

(01:54)  
 _Non so nemmeno cosa dire._

(01:54)  
Oh...

(01:55)  
 _I messaggi su Bradshaw stanno lentamente diventando i miei preferiti._

(01:56)  
E’ un bene, perché lui sta lentamente diventando il mio preferito.  
(01:58)  
Buonanotte e sogni d’oro, Kurt.

(01:59)  
 _Buonanotte._

~~~

(02:01)  
 _Rachel._  
(02:02)  
 _RACHEL._  
(02:06)  
 _Credi che sia possibile innamorarsi dell’idea di qualcuno?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Giovedì 25 dicembre (07:45)**   
**~Chiamata in arrivo~  
“Buoooongiorno, piccioncino.”**

_“Diavolo, Rachel. E’ troppo presto per sentirti parlare così.”_

**“Buon Natale anche a te!”**

_“Bf...il Natale non lo celebri nemmeno, cosa ci fai in piedi? E perché mi stai chiamando?”_

**“Per parlare del tuo amore imperituro per il Ragazzo Solitario.”**

_“...Cosa?”_

**“Il messaggio che mi hai mandato ieri sera. Anzi stanotte. Moooolto tardi. Quando avresti dovuto star dormendo.”**

_“...Cavolo. Oddio...quindi non era solo un brutto sogno?”_

**“No. No, era un bel sogno. Un sogno pieno di calore e-“**

_“Ti prego piantala. E’ troppo presto.”_

**“Non è mai troppo presto per gli affari di cuore, Kurt.”**

_“Non sono affari di cuore. Il cuore non c’entra affatto.”_

**“Beh, ovviamente stanotte hai avuto una rivelazione. Ha fatto qualcosa? L’ha fatto, vero? L’hai chiamato? Ti ha chiamato lui? Ti ha finalmente mandato una sua foto? E tu gli-“**

_“No. Niente. Non è successo niente.”_

**“Bugiardo!! Perché continui a mentire a te stesso?”**

_“Non sto mentendo a me stesso.”_

**“E allora spiegami Ethan.”**

_“Mi rifiuto di discutere ancora del tuo odio nei confronti del mio ragazzo-“_

**“Non lo odio, è-“**

_“Taci. Io lo amo e lui ama me. Va avanti da più di un anno e ormai dovresti esserti abituata alla cosa, e a lui._

**“E quindi il messaggio?”**

_“Un errore di giudizio-”_

**“Kurt.”**

_“-causato dall’atmosfera natalizia, dal rum e dalla mancanza di sonno.”_

**“Kurt, voglio solo che tu sia felice. Lo sai.”**

_“E lo sono. Io e Blaine...siamo amici.”_

**“E sei sicuro che lui la pensi allo stesso modo?”**

_“Rachel. Non ci siamo nemmeno mai incontrati. Chiaro che non-“_

**“E da quando quello è un criterio?”**

_“Hmm, sono abbastanza sicuro che quello sia il normale protocollo. Incontri qualcuno, quel qualcuno ti piace, ti innamori di quel qualcuno.”_

**“Chiaro. E tutti sanno come tu abbia sempre fatto le cose 'nel modo normale,’”**

_“Mi concedi di alzarmi e andarmi a fare una doccia, adesso?”_

**“Così che poi tu possa evitare un’altra volta questa conversazione? Come no.”**

_“E possiamo evitare di parlarne più tardi davanti alla mia famiglia?”_

**“Ok, va bene. Alle 3?”**

_“Si.”_

**“Ci vediamo dopo! E, Kurt?”**

_“Si?”_

**“Davvero voglio solo che tu sia felice.”**

_“...lo so, Rachel. E lo sono.”_

**“Ok...ciao!”**

_“Ciao.”_

~~~

(08:23)  
Aiuto!

(08:25)  
 _Cosa posso fare per te?_

(08:26)  
Hai qualche consiglio su come posso fare a riprendermi il mio letto?

(08:26)  
 _Scusami?_

(08:28)  
Mi sono alzato per prendere un po’ d’acqua e quando sono tornato ho trovato questo:  


(08:32)  
 _Vedo che l’hai addestrato bene._

(08:33)  
Era già così quando è arrivato. Cioè un paio di giorni fa. Non è colpa mia!

(08:34)  
 _Scommetto che quel letto è super comodo e non è proprio riuscito a resistere._

(08:34)  
Quindi è colpa mia? Perché il mio letto è troppo comodo?

(08:35)  
 _Si._

(08:36)  
Wow. Certo che dai dei consigli strepitosi.

(08:40)  
 _Così dicono._  
(08:40)  
 _Mi arriverà una foto di Bradshaw ogni giorno, adesso?_

(08:41)  
Non lo so.  
(08:42)  
Potrebbe essere un’idea. Il ‘Daily Bradshaw’.

(08:43)  
 _Come il ‘Daily Coyote?”_

(08:44)  
Esatto.  
(08:46)  
Solo che uno è una specie di animale selvatico e l’altro monopolizza cuscini e s’innamora di chiunque incontri per strada.

*****

**Venerdì 26 dicembre (10:44)**   
_Che cosa fai al 31?_

(10:47)  
Perché? Mi stai chiedendo di uscire? ;)

(10:48)  
 _No. Sto...domandando._

(10:49)  
Avevo notato.  
(10:51)  
In realtà ogni anno i miei organizzano questa enorme festa a New York. Sono amici dei genitori di un paio di miei amici, quindi probabilmente ci andrò.  
(10:52)  
Non probabilmente. Di sicuro. E’ un po’ una tradizione.

(10:53)  
 _Ed è una bella tradizione? Voglio dire, ci vuoi andare su serio?_

(10:55)  
Si.  
(10:59)  
Tu dove festeggi? Ohio o New York City?

(11:01)  
 _NYC. Torniamo li il 30._

(11:02)  
Torniamo?

(11:02)  
 _Torno._

(11:05)  
Ok.  
(11:07)  
Non me lo devi dire per forza, ma non serve nemmeno che tu menta, sai?

(11:16)  
 _Rachel. Torno a casa con Rachel._

(11:17)  
Oh! Ok.  
(11:21)  
No, aspetta. Che?  
(11:22)  
Kurt.  
(11:23)  
Kuuuuuuurt.

(11:24)  
 _Promettimi di non arrabbiarti! Perché non c’è niente di cui arrabbiarsi._

(11:24)  
Lo sapevo!!!

(11:25)  
 _Promettilo!_

(11:25)  
Ok, lo prometto.

(11:27)  
 _Rachel è un po’ più che una di quelli che mi preparano il caffè._

(11:27)  
Vai avanti.

(11:29)  
 _Andavamo al liceo assieme e adesso viviamo assieme qui a New York._  
(11:30)  
 _E’ circa la mia migliore amica._  
(11:31)  
 _Giuro che non è una spia e che non avrei mai voluto che vi incontraste o che sapesse chi sei e che è molto ligia al patto che avete stretto e che questa cosa assolutamente non è inquietante!_

(11:33)  
Kurt.

(11:34)  
 _...si?_

(11:34)  
Sciallo.

(11:35)  
 _‘Sciallo’?! Ma chi è che parla così??_

(11:36)  
Devi rilassarti. Non sono arrabbiato.  
(11:37)  
Devo ammetterlo, è carino vederti andar fuori di testa per qualcosa. Sei sempre così composto.

(11:38)  
 _E’ quello che voglio farti credere._  
(11:40)  
 _Quindi non sei arrabbiato?_

(11:41)  
No. Ormai mi fido di te, ricordi?

(11:42)  
 _Bene._

(11:45)  
“Circa” migliori amici?

(11:46)  
 _Ha tutto più senso una volta che la conosci meglio._  
(11:47)  
 _Non...che voglia che tu la conosca._  
(11:47)  
 _Cioè, potresti, se tu volessi._  
(11:48)  
 _Tu sei tu._  
(11:50)  
 _E io non ti sto dicendo quello che devi fare._

(11:51)  
Kurt?

(11:52)  
 _Si?_

(11:53)  
Lo stai facendo di nuovo.

(11:53)  
 _Oh._  
(11:54)  
 _Cavolo._

(11:55)  
Adorabile.

(11:56)  
 _Taci._  
(12:05)  
 _Spero che questo sprazzo di onestà non si riveli controproducente._  
(12:09)  
 _Blaine?_

(12:10)  
Sono stato zittito.

(12:11)  
 _Chi è il cane, qui? Tu o Bradshaw?_

(12:12)  
Lui è sul mio letto; Io sono per terra. Dimmelo tu.

(12:13)  
 _Di nuovo?_

(12:15)  
Ogni. Volta.

(12:17)  
 _Devi essere più severo con lui._

(12:17)  
I suoi occhi, Kurt. Quegli occhi.

(12:19)  
 _Sei impossibile._

(12:20)  
Aspetta a parlare finché non ce l’avrai davanti.  
(12:20)  
Cioè...ipoteticamente.

(12:25)  
 _Ipoteticamente, ovvio._

~~~

(23:38)  
 _Niente foto di Bradshaw, oggi? Hai ancora 22 minuti._

(11:40)  
Il Daily Bradshaw non è attivo.

(11:41)  
 _Pensavo potesse diventarlo._

(11:42)  
No, però oggi potresti comunque averne una se chiedi per favore. Mi sento generoso.

(11:43)  
 _Per favore?_

(11:43)  
Hm.

(11:44)  
 _Per piacere? Per cortesia?_

(11:46)  
Hmm.

(11:47)  
 _I miei occhi, Blaine. Questi occhi._  
(11:48)  
 _E potrei star facendo quelli che si potrebbero definire ‘occhioni da cucciolotto.’_

(11:50)  
Ok, e va bene.  


(11:51)  
 _Cosa c’è di così divertente?_

(11:53)  
Non lo so, ma se la sta spassando a mie spese, ne sono sicuro.

(11:54)  
 _*Stanotte dormirai sul pavimento e lo sappiamo entrambi. E adesso dammi qualcosa da mangiare.*_

(11:57)  
Si, sembra proprio lui.

(11:58)  
 _Grazie. Ora posso andare a dormire._

(11:58)  
Beh, grazie a dio. ;) Buonanotte!

(11:59)  
 _Buonanotte._

*****

**Lunedì 29 dicembre (17:46)**  
Come siamo riusciti a non scriverci per ben due giorni?

(17:48)  
 _Non ne ho idea._  
(17:49)  
 _Sono stato parecchio occupato. Queste non si possono definire vacanze!_

(17:50)  
Dillo a me.  
(17:50)  
I miei sono in città.

(17:51)  
 _Oh. Bene._  
(17:52)  
 _Come sta andando?_

(17:54)  
“Blaine quello cos’è?” – “Un cane?” – “E precisamente il guinzaglio lo tieni tu perché...?” – “Perché è circa il mio cane?” – “Oh, dolcezza...”  
(17:55)  
Mi sento un bimbetto che tenta di convincere i suoi genitori che anche lui può essere responsabile.

(17:56)  
 _Non approvano, eh?_

(17:57)  
Oh, non lo so. E in realtà non mi interessa.  
(17:58)  
Perché a parte quello è bello. Averli qui.  
(17:58)  
Ovviamente, ora sto solo aspettando che capiti qualcosa di brutto. ;)  
(18:00)  
Ok, devo scappare! Cena.

(18:01)  
 _Divertiti!_

(08:02)  
Buon volo per domani! Salutami Rachel. :P

(18:04)  
 _Forse._  
(18:04)  
 _Ciao!_

*****

**Mercoledì 31 dicembre (21:23)**  
Ed è così che comincia.

(21:45)  
 _La festa?_

(21:46)  
Si.  
(22:01)  
Mi serve altro vino.

(22:05)  
 _Di già?_

(22:07)  
Sto finendo le scuse.  
(22:08)  
Di questi tempi “no, mi spiace, sono gay” non basta più, vero?

(22:10)  
 _Oddio, i film che mi sto facendo!_

(22:11)  
Certo, ridi tu, perché no?

(22:15)  
 _Aspetta. Questo è il tuo modo di dirmi che sei un incredibile...com’è che li chiamano? Calamita per ragazze?_

(22:17)  
Non so cosa farci, Kurt. Va oltre il mio controllo.

(22:18)  
 _Coooome no._

(22:22)  
Davvero non lo so!

(22:24)  
 _Sei ridicolo._

(22:26)  
Rachel è li con te, stasera?

(22:26)  
 _E’ qua da qualche parte, si._

(22:27)  
Chiedilo a lei. Chiediglielo.

(22:30)  
 _Cosa?_

(22:31)  
Delle mie proprietà magnetiche. E’ assolutamente lecito

(22:40)  
 _Quanto vino hai bevuto?_

(22:43)  
Vedi forse qualche errore nei miei messaggi? No, non ne vedi. Perché sono super concentrato.  
(22:.55)  
Potrei essere un po’ brillo.

(22:56)  
 _L’avevo detto, io._

(23:01)  
Gliel’hai chiesto?

(23:02)  
 _No, non l’ho fatto. E non sono convinto che dovrei._

(23:03)  
Kuuuuuurt.

(23:04)  
 _Blaaaaaine._  
(21:10)  
 _Vuole sapere che deve fare riguardo al vostro patto._

(23:11)  
Dille che stasera non ci sono regole.

(23:11)  
 _Nessuna?_

(23:13)  
No.

(23:14)  
 _In generale?_

(23:14)  
Cosa?

(23:16)  
 _Non importa._

(23:16)  
Quindi?

(23:17)  
 _Ha detto che sei davvero incantevole._

(23:17)  
Ha! Ha!!!

(23:20)  
 _Datti una calmata._

(23:21)  
:P  
(23:22)  
Dovrebbe parlarti di più. Di più ridguardo me.

(11:29)  
 _Un errore! Adesso è ufficiale. Sono...le 11:29 e ti dichiaro ubriaco!_  
(23:32)  
 _E mi sa che l’ho persa. Al momento qui la situazione è un po’ folle._

~~~

(11:58)  
 **~Chiamata in arrivo~**  
 **“Kurt?”**

_“Rachel?? Dove sei? Ti sto cercando da venti minuti!”_

**“COSA?”**

_“...DOVE sei?!”_

**“Vicino al bar!!”**

_“Hai visto Ethan?”_

**“Chi?”**

_“ETHAN!”_

**“No. Pensavo fosse con te!”**

_“E’ un incubo! Vengo a prenderti, ok?”_

**“COSA?”**

_“RESTA dove sei!”_

 

~~~

**Giovedì 1 gennaio (00:03)**  
 **~Chiamata in arrivo~**  
“Pronto?”

_“PRONTO?”_

“Kurt?”

_“RACHEL? Merda, ma dove sei?! Non sono ancora riuscito a trovare Ethan e ti avevo detto di rimanere al b-“_

“Kurt??”

_“...con chi parlo?”_

“Blaine. S-...sono Blaine.”

_“CHI?”_

“BLAINE!”

_“...cazzo...”_

“Kurt? ...Kurt??? ...sei ancora...Kurt...?”

_“Merda. Si. Si, ci sono. Mi era caduto il telefono.”_

“Noto che i messaggi li censuri.”

_“Cosa?”_

“Credevo tu non imprecassi, ma ovviamente lo fai e non credevo lo facessi e-“

_“Blaine.”_

“Si. Ciao.”

_“Ciao...aspetta un secondo. Riesci...puoi aspettare un secondo?”_

“Certo.”

_“Ok. Sto...ho trovato un angolino tranquillo...ciao.”_

“Ehi.”

_“Hai chiamato.”_

“L’ho fatto.”

_“Hai **chiamato**.”_

“Si, l’ho fatto. Mi sa che volevo dirlo di persona. Beh...a voce.”

_“Dire cosa?”_

“Buon anno, Kurt.”

_“...buon anno, Blaine.”_

“Spero di non averti spaventato, con quest’improvvisata.”

_“No. No, non mi hai spaventato. Merda, ho bisogno di bere qualcosa.”_

“Cosa?”

_“Niente.”_

“Tutto bene?”

_“Si, sono solo un po’ senza fiato. Perché ho...c’era casino e ho...ho dovuto...”_

“Hai dovuto trovare quell’angolino tranquillo.”

_“Si.”_

“Sei rimasto un po’ senza parole, vero?”

_“No, sono...ok, si.”_

“Immaginavo.”

_“...”_

“Kurt?”

_“La tua risata...”_

“Cosa?”

_“Il modo in cui ridi...è bello.”_

“Grazie. Ascolta, so di averti sorpreso, ma...volevo davvero chiamarti.”

_“Sono felice che tu l’abbia fatto.”_

“Davvero?”

_“Si.”_

“Bene. Sei riuscito a trovare Rachel?”

_“No.”_

“E allora forse dovresti concentrarti su quello. Non voglio essere ritenuto responsabile se dovesse perdersi. O farsi male.”

_“Lo farò.”_

“Ok.”

_“Blaine?”_

“Si?”

_“E’ stato bello sentire la tua voce.”_

“E’ stato bello anche sentire la tua, Kurt.”

_“Ciao.”_

“Ciao.”

~~~

(00:10)  
 _RACHEL!!!_

(00:11)  
 **Siamo fuori.**

(00:11)  
 _Merda, Rachel._

(00:12)  
 **Che c’è???**

(00:12)  
 _Dopo._


	12. Chapter 12

**Venerdì 2 gennaio (18:45)**  
Sto per interrompere questo imbarazzante silenzio. Pronto?

(18:51)  
 _Lo sai, dire che una cosa è imbarazzante può renderla imbarazzante, anche se inizialmente non lo era._

(18:52)  
Quanta saggezza.  
(18:53)  
Quindi staresti dicendo che questa piccola pausa non è stata imbarazzante?

(18:53)  
 _Si._

(18:54)  
Quindi siamo a posto?

(18:54)  
 _Si, siamo a posto._

(18:55)  
...ok. Bene. E dire che avevo già un altro discorso pronto.

(18:56)  
 _Diavolo, continuo a bloccare i tuoi discorsi._  
(18:56)  
 _Nota per il futuro: non bloccare i discorsi di Blaine._  
(18:57)  
 _Un giorno me lo dovrai fare, un discorso serio._

(18:57)  
Va bene.

(18:57)  
 _Mi manchi anche tu. Domani resti a dormire qui? Ti preeeeego?_

(18:58)  
Ehm...Kurt?

(18:59)  
 _Merda. Oddio scusa._  
(19:01)  
 _Quello era per...non era per te. E’ stato un incidente! Ti prego fai finta di nulla._

(19:05)  
Ethan?

(19:06)  
 _...cosa?_

(19:07)  
Quando hai risposto al telefono, hai detto quel nome.

(19:07)  
 _L’hai sentito, eh?_  
(09:19)  
 _Si. Si, Ethan._

(19:11)  
Il tuo ragazzo?

(19:11)  
 _Si._

(19:14)  
Da quanto state insieme?

(19:15)  
 _Poco più di un anno._

(19:16)  
Wow. Ok.  
(19:21)  
Come vi siete conosciuti?

(19:22)  
 _Cos’è, un interrogatorio?_  
(19:22)  
 _Al college._

(19:23)  
Dipende. Hai fatto qualcosa di male?  
(19:24)  
Fashion Design anche lui?

(19:24)  
 _Io?_  
(19:24)  
 _No, Design e Management, ma la scuola è quella._

(19:30)  
Posso chiederti una cosa?

(19:31)  
 _Intendi oltre tutte quelle che hai già chiesto? Certo, perché no._  
(19:32)  
 _A quanto pare è un venerdì senza filtro._

(19:32)  
Lui sa di me?  
(19:39)  
Kurt?

(19:40)  
 _No._

(19:41)  
Perché no?

(19:42)  
 _Questo non è chiedere ‘una cosa,’ questo è chiedere ‘tutto’._

(19:42)  
Cosa?

(19:44)  
 _Lascia stare._  
(19:47)  
 _All’inizio non gliel’ho detto perché era solo una stupidaggine che facevo ogni giovedì. Cosa c’era da dire? E poi, quando è diventato di più, con la storia delle missioni, non credo che avrebbe capito. E sarebbe stato già troppo tardi per dirglielo._

(19:48)  
Sarebbe geloso?

(19:48)  
 _Blaine._

(19:50)  
Cosa? Sono curioso.  
(19:51)  
Non sei costretto a rispondere.

(19:52)  
 _Può diventare un po’ protettivo, si._  
(19:54)  
 _Ma mi piace pensare che non ci sia nulla di cui essere gelosi._

(19:57)  
Perché siamo solo amici?

(19:57)  
 _Perché siamo solo amici, si._

(19:58)  
E questa è solo una stupidaggine.

(20:01)  
 _Non ho detto questo._

(20:02)  
Si che l’hai detto.

(20:02)  
 _No, ho detto che era una stupidaggine all’inizio._

(20:03)  
Ed ora è...?

(20:04)  
 _Ed ora sei il mio sciocco piccolo amico, a cui tengo parecchio._

(20:06)  
Non sono piccolo!

(20:07)  
 _Beh, non lo posso sapere. Ma generalmente ti associo al mio telefono, e il mio telefono è abbastanza piccino. Mi spiace._

(08:07)  
Non sono piccino!

(20:08)  
 _Fattene una ragione._

(20:08)  
Non. Sono. Piccino.

(20:10)  
 _Oh, Blaine._

(20:11)  
E non venire a dirmi ‘Oh, Blaine’!

(20:11)  
 _Oh, Theodore._

(20:13)  
Ora basta. Hai tirato troppo la corda.

(20:13)  
 _E cos’avresti intenzione di fare?_

(20:14)  
...ci devo pensare.

(20:16)  
 _Vedi, è per questo che non ho mai paura di te. Devi davvero metterti e pensare a come vendicarti. Forse per giorni e giorni e anche in quel caso non ti viene in mente nulla. Sei tutto arcobaleni e zucchero filato._  
(20:17)  
 _Con sopra un pizzico di cuccioli._

(20:18)  
Bradshaw non è piccino. Non *non* siamo piccini.

(20:18)  
 _Ok, come ti pare._

(20:22)  
Kurt?

(20:23)  
 _Si?_

(20:23)  
‘Parecchio’?

(20:24)  
 _Eh?_  
(20:25)  
 _Oh._  
(20:25)  
 _Si. Non ci mando proprio chiunque in queste adorabili missioncine._

(20:26)  
Di nuovo coi diminutivi.

(20:28)  
 _E’ un tema di fondo._

(20:29)  
Vendetta.

(20:30)  
 _Hm. Sono qui che aspetto, mio piccolo amico._

(20:30)  
Sei impossibile.

(20;31)  
 _Grazie._

~~~

(20:55)  
 _ **Chiamata in uscita**_  
 **“Ehi, fustacchione!”**

_“Ciao! Come vanno le prove?”_

**“Bene, stiamo pe-“**

_“Tra quanto arrivi a casa?”_

**“Tra un paio d’ore. Perché?”**

_“Ho parlato con Blaine.”_

**“Ottimo! Quanti figli vuole? Lo vorrebbe un altro cane? O forse dei gatti? Gli piacciono solo i cani? Dimmi tut-“**

_“A volte mi fai ancora paura, Berry. ...di Ethan. Abbiamo parlato di Ethan.”_

**“Ooooh.”**

_“Me l’ha chiesto e – beh, ho fatto un casino. Pare che non sia così bravo come credevo con destinatari multipli. In ogni caso, mi ha fatto delle domande. E io ho risposto.”_

**“Bene. Ok...vai avanti.”**

_“E se lo stessi illudendo, Rachel? E se pensasse che dovessimo essere più che...amici, o cosa cavolo siamo?”_

**“E se tu ti stessi prendendo in giro da solo?”**

_“Cosa?”_

**“Ok. Lo so che continuo a scherzare su questa cosa. E mi piace usarla per provocarti. E lo sai che penso che lui sia totalmente magn-“**

_“Ferma! Ferma dove sei!”_

**“Ma è-“**

_“No.”_

**“E tu-“**

_“No.”_

**“Perché ti sei preso la briga di chiamarmi, Kurt?”**

_“Perché...non lo so.  ...non voglio rovinare tutto, Rachel.”_

**“Oh, dolcezza...devi fare quello che è meglio per te.”**

_“E sarebbe...?”_

**“E’ quello che devi scoprire.”**

_“E se pensassi di star facendo la scelta giusta, ma poi venisse fuori che era quella sbagliata?”_

**“E se passassi il resto della tua vita a chiederti ‘e se’?”**

_“Aaagh.”_

**“Ascolta, devo tornare alle prove. Vuoi che ne parliamo quando torno a casa?”**

_“Si. Avrai in premio lo spuntino di mezzanotte.”_

**“Sei il migliore! Fino ad allora fatti un bagno, rilassati e per una volta riposa quella testolina.”**

_“Okay.”_

**“Ti voglio bene.”**

_“Ti voglio bene anch’io”_

 

*****

 **Sabato 3 gennaio (08:31)**  
Stasera devi farmi ubriacare.

(08:36)  
Buongiorno, signor Anderson. Sono le 8:36. Ti sei svegliato con questo magnifico proposito?

(08:37)  
Non sono mai andato a dormire.

(08:38)  
Di nuovo?

(08:38)  
Si.

(08:39)  
Blaine.

(08:40)  
E’ patetico, lo so. Ti prego non mi giudicare.

(08:41)  
Non giudico, mi preoccupo e basta.

(08:43)  
Ho passato tutta la notte sveglio a provare per quel concerto e giuro che ogni singola canzone è stata scritta per lui o su di lui.

(08:44)  
Wow, ok. Decisamente andiamo fuori a bere.  
(08:45)  
Possiamo provare un’altra volta quella cosa del flirt di squadra.

(08:46)  
Non credo sia una buona idea, Wes.

(08:47)  
Ce l’hai ancora con me per quella volta nel 2013, vero? Devi riuscire a superarla.

(08:49)  
Mai dimenticare il Grande Disastro del 2013, Wesley. Mai.

(08:50)  
E va beh. Alle 9? Passo a prenderti.

(08:51)  
Mi piace.

~~~

 **Domenica 4 gennaio (01:16)**  
 _ **Segreteria telefonica**_  
“Kurt. Kuuuuuuurt. Kurt, stai dormendo? Non dovresti dormire – è un bellissimo venerdì. No, sabato. Domenica? E’ un bellissimo GIORNO...ma sarebbe ancora più bello se tu non stessi dormendo. Perché tu sei bellissimo...Kurt. So che lo sei. Lo so dall’inizio. Sembri bellissimo in quei messaggi...messaggi! Come cavolo è possibile...dovresti essere qui con me adesso. Con me e n- ...ehi, no! Quel telefono è mio, dammi-“

~~~

(09:45)  
 _Bene bene bene, Blaine Theodore. Esattamente quanto ubriaco eri stanotte?_

(09:50)  
Rumore. Telefono. Ti prego no.

(09:51)  
 _Direi che ho la mia risposta._  
(09:52)  
 _Comunque interessante, il messaggio in segreteria._

(09:59)  
?

(10:01)  
 _Il messaggio che mi hai lasciato?_

(10:02)  
???

(10:02)  
 _Oh, capito._

(10:06)  
Oddio. No...cos’ho detto?!

(10:06)  
 _Niente._

(10:07)  
Qualcosa ho detto.

(10:08)  
 _No. C’era musica e voci e qualche parola qui e la._

(10:08)  
...davvero?

(10:09)  
 _Si._

(10:13)  
Merda. Mi dispiace.

(10:14)  
 _Niente di grave. Capita._

(10:17)  
Oddio, ho un cane.

(10:18)  
 _Quella è un’amnesia decisamente potente. Complimenti._

(10:19)  
Cosa?  
(10:21)  
No. No, volevo dire...qualcuno deve parlare quel cane. E al momento io mi sento più morto che vivo.  
(10:12)  
Portare. Portare fuori. Oddio, che mi succede?

(12:22)  
 _Credo si chiamino postumi._

(10:24)  
Intelligentone.

(10:24)  
 _Ehi! Le tue bravate notturne non sono colpa mia._

(10:25)  
Ne sei sicuro?  
(10:27)  
Ok, ce la posso fare.

(10:29)  
 _Bene._

(11;45)  


(11:48)  
 _...sei andato a Central Park in quelle condizioni? Potevi fare semplicemente il giro dell’isolato._

(11:50)  
E’ domenica. Si merita il parco. Non è colpa sua se il suo papà se n’è scolati un paio di troppo.

(10:51)  
 _Il suo papà?_

(11:52)  
Già.

(11:54)  
 _E’ una bella immagine._

(11:57)  
Vero? Gli ho appena detto che tutto ciò che è illuminato dal sole un giorno sarà suo.

(11:58)  
 _...no che non l’hai fatto._

(11:59)  
Ah no? Mi pareva di si.  
(12:01)  
Quindi scusaci, ci stiamo dirigendo alla pozza dell’acqua altrimenti conosciuta come la caffetteria.  
(12:03)  
Ragazzi se ho bisogno di un caffè.

(12:07)  
 _Blaine._

(12:08)  
Si, mio caro?

(12:09)  
 _...sei ancora ubriaco._

(12:09)  
No, ma il sole splende e io sto ricominciando a sentirmi come un essere umano.

(12:10)  
 _Ok._

(12:14)  
Che c’è?

(12:15)  
 _Lascia stare._

(12:16)  
Ok? Ci sentiamo dopo!

~~~

(15:04)  
 **L’hai fatto?**

(15:06)  
 _No._

(15:06)  
 **Fallo.**

(15:07)  
 _Dici?_

(15:09)  
 **Si. E’ l’unico modo.**

(15:17)  
 _Ok._

~~~

(15:48)  
 _Blaine._

(15:50)  
Kurt.

(15:51)  
 _Stavo pensando._

(15:52)  
Ok.  
(15:55)  
Vuoi che indovini?

(15:56)  
 _No._  
(15:58)  
 _Credo che dovremmo incontrarci._  
(16:02)  
 _Blaine?_

(16:03)  
Tu...wow.  
(16:03)  
Sono ancora ubriaco?

(16:04)  
 _Non credo._  
(16:05)  
 _Cosa ne dici?_

(16:07)  
Sei sicuro?

(16:07)  
 _Si._

(10:07)  
Davvero?

(16:08)  
 _Si._

(16:10)  
Ok.

(16:10)  
 _Ok._


	13. Chapter 13

**Domenica 4 gennaio (16:21)**  
Emergenza!  
(16:22)  
Wes.  
(6.24)  
Dai, Wes.  
(16:29)  
Wesleyyyyyyy.

(16:30)  
Dov’è l’incendio?

(16:31)  
Mi ha chiesto di incontrarlo.

(16:32)  
Chi?

(16:32)  
Lo sai chi.

(16:34)  
...wow. Ok. Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?

(16:34)  
Perché dici?

(16:35)  
Ha ancora il ragazzo?

(16:37)  
Credo di si? Forse. Probabile.

(16:37)  
Ripeto: sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?  
(16:38)  
Stai preparando il terreno per un’enorme delusione, Anderson.

(16:39)  
Taci. E’ solo un caffè.

(16:39)  
E tu sei ‘solo’ innamorato di lui.

(16:40)  
Non sono innamorato di lui!

(16:40)  
Cooome no.

(16:41)  
Non lo sono!  
(16:42)  
Non puoi ‘amare’ qualcuno che non hai mai incontrato.

(16:44)  
E adesso vi incontrerete. E se ti innamorassi? Sarebbe peggio, perché lui continuerebbe ad essere quello che ha già un ragazzo e tu verresti a piangere sulla mia spalla e non sarebbe più finita!

(16:46)  
Sei cattivo.

(16:46)  
Sono realista. E non voglio vederti star male. Un’altra volta.

(16:47)  
Ci incontriamo come amici, non sono stupido.  
(16:49)  
Ehi, magari è orrendo! Tipo...Tom Cruise in Tropic Thunder!

(16:49)  
O qualcuno di uno stupido film horror.

(16:50)  
O Gollum!  
(16:52)  
Ma chi prendo in giro? Sarà...Kurt.

(16:53)  
Il ragazzo che sembra bellissimo anche attraverso gli sms. Si, lo so. Me l’hai detto un centinaio di volte, ieri sera.

(16:56)  
E se FOSSE una cattiva idea?  
(16:58)  
Oddio, che cosa faccio?

(16:59)  
Quando vi vedete?

(16:59)  
Non...lo so.  
(17:00)  
Oh. A quello non siamo nemmeno arrivati.

(17:01)  
Senza speranza, ecco cosa sei, Anderson.

(17:01)  
E tu non stai aiutando per niente.

(17:02)  
Ci sarò dopo per rimettere insieme i pezzi.

(17:02)  
Hmm.

~~~

(17:101)  
Quando vuoi che ci vediamo? Domani ricominci le lezioni anche tu?

(17:12)  
 _No, non ancora. Queste due settimane ho un tirocinio._

(17:13)  
Oh, ok. Quindi sarai decisamente occupato.

(17:13)  
 _Mi sa di si._

(17:16)  
Ok.

(17:16)  
 _Però sono libero martedì pomeriggio._

(17:17)  
Perfetto! Anch’io.

(17:18)  
 _Alle 5?_

(17:18)  
Va bene. Dove?

(17:19)  
 _La caffetteria?_

(17:19)  
Ok. :)  
(17:20)  
Così il mio caffè del martedì puoi darmelo tu.  
(17:22)  
Non...che tu debba farlo. Cioè...  
(17:25)  
Vuoi conoscere Bradshaw?

(17:26)  
 _Ehm..._

(17:27)  
No...? Non devo portarlo per forza; se la cava anche a starsene a casa da solo.

(17:29)  
 _No – ok, portalo. Portalo, perché no?_

(17:29)  
Ottimo! :)

~~~

(17:30)  
 _ **Chiamata in uscita**_  
“Ehi Blai-“

“Martedì. Martedì! E’ prestissimo. Sono tipo...due giorni! E’ troppo presto?”

“Respira, Blaine. Reeespira.”

“Ok...si.”

“Meglio?”

“Si, è solo...pensavo non sarebbe successo così presto...”

“Sono passati tre mesi.”

“Lo sai cosa voglio dire!”

“Si. Ce la fai da solo? Ti serve un discorso d’incoraggiamento?”

“No, sto bene. Credo di star bene...martedì. E’ perfetto. Nessun problema. Non ti sembra che stia bene?”

“Già che me l’hai chiesto, mi sembri un po’ isterico...e hai ripetuto la parola ‘bene’ parecchie volte.”

“Quello è perché sto bene. Sono un Blaine isterico che sta bene, in questo momento.”

“...vuoi che faccia un salto fin li?”

“No...si...forse...no. Forse?”

“Va bene, basta. Andiamo a fare due passi.”

“Ma io non-“

“Sono già per strada.”

“Wes! ...Wes?” ...diavolo.”

~~~

(17:33)  
 _Spero davvero di non aver fatto un errore._

(17:35)  
 **Gliel’hai chiesto?**

(17:35)  
 _Si._

(17:36)  
 **E ha detto di si?**

(17:36)  
 _Si._

(17:37)  
 **Quando?**

(17:37)  
 _Martedì._

(17:38)  
 **Bene. Ora aspettiamo.**

(17:41)  
 _Non riesco a credere che tu abbia scelto proprio questo periodo per andare via._

(17:42)  
 **Se hai bisogno, per te ci sono sempre e lo sai.**  
(17:44)  
 **Avresti potuto chiedergli di vedervi settimana prossima.**

(17:45)  
 _No. Dev’essere adesso._

(17:46)  
 **Ok.**  
(17:46)  
 **Chiamami. Quando vuoi!**

(17:47)  
 _< 3_

*****

**Lunedì 5 gennaio (18:45)**  
Com’è andato il tuo primo giorno?

(18:56)  
 _Folle. Non ci crederesti. Il mondo della moda è un immenso ammasso di drammi. E’ un incredibile cliché._

(18:57)  
Sono sicuro che te la caverai meglio di chiunque altro.  
(18:59)  
Siamo ancora d’accordo per domani?

(19:01)  
 _Si, chiaro._

(19:03)  
Ci sarà anche Rachel?

(19:04)  
 _No. Questa settimana è a Boston con una compagnia teatrale. Credo le diano dei crediti extra._

(19:04)  
Wow, ok.

(19:05)  
 _Siamo solo io e te._

(19:06)  
E Bradshaw.

(19:06)  
 _E Bradshaw. Si._

*****

**Martedì 6 gennaio (01:22)**  
Non riesco a dormire.  
(01:24)  
Stai dormendo?

(01:25)  
Si.

(01:26)  
No che non stai dormendo. Bugiardo.

(01:26)  
Vai a dormire, Anderson.

(01:27)  
Sigh.

(01:28)  
Oh mio Dio, ma per favore.

(01:28)  
Va bene.

~~~

(16:50)  
Cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo cazzo.

(16:51)  
Così non mi impressioni, Blaine. ;)

(16:53)  
E’ che...cazzo. Mi sa che sto per vomitare. Su Bradshaw. Oddio.

(16:55)  
Blaine. Ehi. Andrà tutto bene. Siete amici e ormai sono tre mesi che parlate. Questo non sarà diverso.

(16:59)  
E’ stato un errore.

(17:01)  
Ma taci. Rilassati. Te la cavi, con la gente.

(17:02)  
Kurt non è ‘la gente’.

(17:03)  
Sai essere decisamente frustrante, te l’ha mai detto nessuno?

(17:04)  
Non sei d’aiuto.

(17:10)  
E’ in ritardo?

(17:11)  
...si.  
(17:16)  
Oddio, è in ritardo.  
(17:20)  
Wes, non verrà. E se non venisse?

(17:21)  
Forse è stato trattenuto. Non mi hai detto che ieri ha cominciato un tirocinio?

(17:22)  
Si.  
(17:25)  
E’ decisamente in ritardo.

(17:25)  
Sono sicuro che arriverà presto.

~~~

(17:26)  
 _Pare che non riuscirò ad arrivare. Scusami, è successa una cosa._

(17:27)  
Ok...  
(17:27)  
Magari la prossima volta?

~~~

(17:28)  
Così è andata, insomma.

(17:29)  
?

(17:29)  
Non viene.

(17:30)  
Sei sicuro?

(17:31)  
1) Sono le 17:31. 2) Mi ha appena scritto che non ce la fa.  
(17:33)  
Merda.

(17:36)  
Ehi...sono sicuro che abbia avuto una buona ragione. Quindi oggi non vi siete visti...non è la fine del mondo.  
(17:37)  
Vuoi venire qua a guardare un film?

(17:39)  
No, mi sa che andrò a casa a provare un altro po’.

(17:40)  
Ok. Chiamami se hai bisogno di parlare.

(17:41)  
Grazie.

(17:41)  
E di che?

~~~

(20:12)  
Tutto bene?  
(20:33)  
No, sul serio. E’ successo qualcosa?  
(21:45)  
Kurt, mi sto preoccupando.  
(22:01)  
Fatti sentire appena vedi questo messaggio, ok?

*****

**Mercoledì 7 gennaio (16:14)**  
Ho davvero bisogno che tu mi dica che stai bene, Kurt.  
(16:34)  
Dai, ti prego.  
(22:13)  
Cazzo...Kurt.

*****

**Giovedì 8 gennaio (12:01)**  
Non è divertente. Per cortesia mi puoi rispondere?

(01:12)  
 _Ehi._

(01:13)  
Oddio.  
(01:14)  
Che è successo???

(01:15)  
 _Sto bene. Non è successo niente. E’ solo stata una settimana davvero stressante._

(01:17)  
Ma fai sul serio?

(01:20)  
 _Mi dispiace._

(01:21)  
E stai bene?

(01:22)  
 _Si, sto bene._

(01:25)  
Aspetta, vediamo se ho capito...mi chiedi di incontrarti,  poi non ti fai vedere piantandomi li con un ‘è successa una cosa,’ POI non rispondi a nessuno dei miei messaggi e adesso mi vieni a dire che stai bene e non è successo nulla?

(01:30)  
 _Io...si._

(01:31)  
Wow. Ok.

(01:32)  
 _Mi dispiace._

(01:33)  
Si, beh.

*****

**Venerdì 9 gennaio (23:55)**  
Dimmi, Kurt. Finisce così? Un tentativo fallito e smettiamo di parlare?  
(23:59)  
Non sono arrabbiato, sai?  
 **Sabato 10 gennaio (00:01)**  
Ok, non capisco perché tu abbia suggerito di trovarci per non farti poi nemmeno vedere. Ma sono sicuro tu avessi un buon motivo, quindi non sono arrabbiato.  
(00:06)  
Avevi un buon motivo, vero?  
(00:08)  
Credevo ce l’avessi. Solo che poi lasci le cose come stanno, senza spiegarti per niente, e non rispondi a nessuno dei miei messaggi e non ero nemmeno sicuro che tu fossi ancora vivo.

(00:14)  
 _Ci sono. Sono vivo._

(00:15)  
Si, direi che ormai l’ho capito, non credi?  
(00:33)  
Ascolta, se vuoi che la smetta di scriverti, devi solo che chiedere.

(00:34)  
 _Non voglio._  
(00:35)  
 _Che tu smetta di scrivermi, intendo._

(00:36)  
E allora cosa vuoi? Dammi qualcosa su cui lavorare, cavolo.

(00:40)  
 _Ma forse dovremmo._

(00:41)  
...cosa?

(11:42)  
 _Forse dovremmo smetterla._

(00:45)  
Merda, Kurt...  
(00:47)  
Se è quello che vuoi, la smetto.  
(00:48)  
Però davvero non lo capisco. Come hai fatto a passare dal chiedermi di andare a prendere un caffè assieme a questo?! Come?

(00:50)  
 _Non rendere le cose ancora più difficili._

(00:51)  
*Io* le sto rendendo difficili?

(00:52)  
 _Ti prego..._

(00:53)  
Ti prego cosa? Che cosa vuoi da me?

(00:55)  
 _Blaine._

(00:56)  
Perché tutto quello che voglio *io* è una spiegazione.

(00:59)  
 _Non posso._  
(01:01)  
 _Una volta hai detto che non volevi che tutto questo diventasse un obbligo. Così lo stai rendendo tale._

(01:04)  
Wow. Cioè...wow.  
(01:05)  
Sai una cosa, Kurt?! Fottiti.

(01:06)  
 _Ti prego..._

(01:06)  
Ti sto dando quello che vuoi. Ti sto lasciando in pace. Adesso *tu* lascia in pace me.

~~~

(12:03)  
 _Ho rovinato tutto. Tutto._

(12:15)  
 **Cos’è successo???**

(12:16)  
 _Ti prego dimmi che stai arrivando._

(12:17)  
 **Si! Si, ci sono quasi.**

(12:17)  
 _Grazie a dio._

(12:18)  
 **Mi stai facendo paura, Kurt.**

(12:20)  
 _Mi faccio paura da solo._

~~~

13:03)  
Ehi Blaine, ti va di andare a fare una passeggiata?

(13:05)  
No.

(13:06)  
Eddai, c’è un tempo bellissimo! Scommetto che Bradshaw non vede l’ora di uscire.

(13:07)  
Sta bene così.

(13:10)  
Tutto a posto?

(13:11)  
No.

(13:12)  
Che è successo?

(13:14)  
Non ne voglio parlare.

(13:14)  
Blaine.

(13:16)  
No.

(13:16)  
Sto venendo li comunque.

(13:17)  
Beh, la porta non te la apro.

(13:17)  
E allora chiamerò il signor Donovan – lo so che ha le tue chiavi di riserva.

(13:20)  
Per l’amor del...vuoi lasciarmi in pace?!

(13:21)  
Caspita. Ci vediamo tra 15 minuti.

(13:25)  
Sono un idiota, Wes...  
(13:26)  
Avevi ragione tu. Hai sempre ragione tu. Perché hai sempre ragione tu?

(13:27)  
Beh, credimi che in questo caso detesto aver ragione. Tieni duro, ok? E aprimi quando arrivo.

*****

**Domenica 11 gennaio )11:05)**  
Beh, è domenica e Bradshaw ha appena fatto una cosa pazzesca e tutto quello che volevo fare era scrivergli e raccontargli tutto.  
(11:12)  
Vorrei poterlo odiare. Vorrei riuscire ad odiare lui, invece di me stesso.  
(11:15)  
Avevi ragione. Mi faccio prendere troppo, e troppo in fretta.

(11:19)  
Questo non vuol dire che sia una brutta cosa...

(11:20)  
Ora come ora lo è.  
(11:23)  
E’ troppo, Wes. E’ semplicemente troppo.  
(11:24)  
Non credevo mi sarei sentito così.  
(11:26)  
Lo so, lo so...per favore non dire ‘te l’avevo detto.’

(11:27)  
Non lo farei mai. Quando torni indietro passa a trovarmi, ok?

(11:28)  
Ti ho già rovinato il sabato. Non farò lo stesso con la domenica.

(11:28)  
Stai zitto e vieni qua, Anderson!

(11:29)  
...ok.

*****

**Martedì 13 gennaio (14:45)**  
Il martedì fa schifo.

(14:48)  
Eccoci qua, il vecchio Blaine è tornato.

(14:49)  
Sul serio! E pensavo facesse schifo prima, ma adesso...adesso è un inferno.  
(14:51)  
Dovrebbero chiamarlo infernedì.

(14:53)  
Ci diamo al melodrammatico, oggi.

(14:54)  
Uragano.

(14:54)  
Cosa?

(14:55)  
Niente.

(14:57)  
Ok? Com’è il laboratorio?

(14:58)  
Questa musica fa schifo.

(14:59)  
Diavolo, Blaine. Prima o poi dovrai lasciar andare.

(15:01)  
Devo tornare al mio schifoso infernedì e suonare della stupida musica.

(15:02)  
Si, vai a fare quello. E poi verrai qui e mi darai una mano coi miei compiti.

(15:02)  
Devo per forza?

(15:04)  
Si. Così la smetterai di saltar fuori con cose tipo ‘infernedì.’

(15:04)  
Va bene.

~~~

(16:40)  
 **Kurt. Kurt Kurt Kuuuuurt!**

(16:42)  
 _Si?_

(16:43)  
 **No, non dovrei dirtelo. Non dovrei.**

(16:43)  
 _Cosa?!_

(16:45)  
 **Era qui. Un momento fa.**

(16:45)  
 _?_

(16:45)  
 **Blaine!**

(16:48)  
 _Oh._

(16:48)  
 **Si, oh.**  
(16:53)  
 **Kurt.**

(16:53)  
 _Si?_

(16:54)  
 **Non ha sorriso.**

(16:54)  
 _E?_

(16:55)  
 **E sorrideva sempre.**

(16:59)  
 _Beh, grazie mille, Rachel. Davvero non c’era bisogno che me lo dicessi._  
(17:03)  
 _Perché me l’hai detto???_

(17:04)  
 **Gli hai parlato di questa cosa?**

(17:05)  
 _Io...no, in realtà no._

(17:06)  
 **Forse non è giusto. Dopo tutto questo tempo e quello che hai fatto per lui.**

(17:09)  
 _Gli hai dato il suo caffè?_

(17:10)  
 **No. Beh gli ho dato un caffè, ma l’ha pagato.**

(17:13)  
 _Che gran casino._

(17:13)  
 **Non avrei dovuto dirtelo.**

(17:14)  
 _E’ un po’ tardi!_

(17:15)  
 **Mi spiace...**

~~~

(16:42)  
Perché continuo a farmi questo?

(16:44)  
E adesso cos’hai fatto?

(16:45)  
Sono passato alla caffetteria. Ho visto Rachel. Probabilmente le sono sembrato un pazzo.

(16:46)  
Blaine, come devo fare con te?

(16:47)  
Taci e lascia che ti dia una mano con quei compiti.

(16:47)  
Beh, visto che me lo chiedi così gentilmente...a tra poco!

*****

**Venerdì 16 gennaio (21:32)**  
 _Blaine, ricordi quando ti ho detto che per te il caffè ci sarebbe sempre stato?_  
(21:35)  
 _Dicevo sul serio._

~~~

(21:55)  
So che avevo detto di stare meglio, ma non è vero.  
(21:56)  
Non ti sei ancora stufato di me?

(21:58)  
Cosa ti serve?

(21:58)  
Bere.

(21:59)  
Ok, siamo al bar sotto casa mia, se vuoi unirti sei il benvenuto. Adam ha una storiella che potrebbe piacerti.

(22:00)  
Sembra un buon piano.

*****

**Sabato 17 gennaio (02:01)**  
Perché?

(02:05)  
 _...cosa?_

(02:06)  
Perché hai oluto mandarmi quel merraggio, Kurt?

(02:07)  
 _...sei ubriaco?_

(02:10)  
E se lo fnssi?

(02:11)  
 _Non è un discorso che possiamo affrontare se sei ubriaco._

(02:12)  
Perché n?op

(02:15)  
 _Se domani ne vorrai ancora parlare, scrivimi e ne parleremo. Ok?_

(02:17)  
Comme ti pare.

~~~

(16:16)  
Ok.

(16:20)  
 _Ok?_

(16:21)  
Parla.

(16:25)  
 _Ehm..._

(16:25)  
Kurt. Si, ieri sera ero ubriaco, ma mi ricordo che ti sei offerto di parlare. Io non ho niente da dirti, ma forse tu hai qualcosa da dire a me. In caso contrario, passa un buon fine settimana.

(16:33)  
 _Mi dispiace per quello che è successo la settimana scorsa._

(16:34)  
Si, grazie per avermi fatto sentire come se vivessi dentro un film con Meg Ryan. L’ho davvero apprezzato.

(16:37)  
 _Ho un ragazzo._

(16:37)  
Lo so.

(16:38)  
 _No che non lo sai._  
(16:40)  
 _Ho un ragazzo che mi ama e mi adora ed è una cosa che non avrei mai pensato di avere._

(16:41)  
E perché me lo stai dicendo?

(16:41)  
 _Perché ho bisogno che tu lo capisca. Che tu capisca tutto._  
(16:46)  
 _Ci avevo rinunciato. E’ stupido, lo so. Ero così giovane, cazzo, sono *ancora* giovane. Ma tutti attorno a me vivevano la vita che volevo per me e per loro era così *facile*. Per me non lo era, non lo è mai stato. E alla fine mi sono ritrovato stanco di combattere e di cercare di provare al mondo quanto fossi forte._  
(16:47)  
 _E poi sono arrivato qui ed è cambiato tutto. Tutto._  
(16:48)  
 _E’ un cliché? Non mi interessa. E’ la verità._

(16:50)  
Ripeto: perché me lo stai dicendo?

(17:01)  
 _Ero li, Blaine._  
(17:03)  
 _Fuori. Ero li e ti ho visto seduto vicino alla finestra con quello stupido cane e quegli stupidi capelli arruffati ed eri così.._.  
(17:04)  
 _E non ce l’ho fatta. Non sono riuscito ad aprire quella porta._

(17:05)  
Perché?  
(17:06)  
Se eri già li, perché non sei entrato?  
(17:06)  
E’ stata un’idea tua, non mia.  
(17:07)  
Perché?

(17:10)  
 _Perché tu eri...tu._

(17:12)  
Cosa?

(17:15)  
 _Una parte di me voleva incontrarti in modo da poterti allontanare dalla mia mente, Perché quello che c’è tra noi è strano, e comincia ad incasinarmi la testa. Parecchio._  
(17:16)  
 _Cominciava a piacermi l’idea che avevo di te._  
(17:18)  
 _Ma non è reale, vero? Può sembrarlo, ma non lo è. E immagino che io sperassi che se ti avessi incontrato di persona questa fantasia sarebbe crollata su sé stessa e sarei potuto andare avanti con la mia vita._  
(17:19)  
 _Ho un ragazzo, Blaine._

(17:20)  
Lo so. Non fai altro che ripeterlo.

(17:23)  
 _Ho un ragazzo che mi ama e non ce l’ho fatta ad aprire quella porta, perché ti ho visto ed eri tu ed eri qualcuno da cui non riuscivo ad immaginare di allontanarmi._

(17:26)  
Oh.

(17:26)  
 _Ed è così. Questo è tutto._


	14. Chapter 14

**Domenica 25 gennaio (09:44)**  
Un giorno, quando Bradshaw sarà davvero vecchio (ora non lo è – quel cane vivrà altri cent’anni), voglio trasferirmi a Bruges e comprare una casa che si affacci sul canale, così che possa starsene al sole a guardar fuori dalla finestra tutto il giorno.

(09:55)  
 _Blaine..._  
(09:56)  
 _Cosa?_

(09:57)  
Sai, come quel cane.

(09:59)  
 _Quale cane? Bradshaw?_

(10:00)  
No, non Bradshaw. Beh, non ancora.  
(10:00)  
Quel cane che vive a Bruges.

(10:03)  
 _E’ uno scherzo?_

(10:03)  
Tu google lo adori.

(10:04)  
 _...ah si?_

(10:04)  
Si. Cerca “cane finestra Bruges”

(10:05)  
...

(10:05)  
Fallo.

(10:06)  
 _Va bene, ora cerco! Cavoli._  
(10:11)  
 _Ce lo vedo, in effetti. Scommetto che gli piacerebbe._  
(10:12)  
 _Tu che faresti?_

(10:13)  
Io passerei le giornate a suonare il pianoforte.  
(10:13)  
E a mangiare.

(10:15)  
 _E chi pagherebbe per tutto questo?_

(10:15)  
Ma per favore. La gente pagherebbe *me*. Me e il mio cane decora finestre.

(10:16)  
 _Ne sei sicuro?_

(10:16)  
Ehi!

(10:17)  
 _Sono solo sincero._

(10:20)  
Come settimana scorsa?

(10:21)  
 _...possiamo parlarne?_

(10:26)  
Non sono riuscito a dormire per due giorni.

(10:27)  
 _Mi dispiace._

(10:33)  
Sono rimasto sveglio tutta la notte perché continuavo a pensare a quello che avevi detto e a che cosa volessi dire davvero e non sapevo cosa pensare. Cosa volevi che pensassi.  
(10:34)  
Ancora adesso non ne sono sicuro.  
(10:37)  
E non capirò mai perché sono così onesto con te, dannazione.

(10:40)  
 _Tu cosa vuoi?_

(10:40)  
No. Non è giusto. Non puoi gettarmi addosso una bomba del genere ed aspettarti che sia io a sbrogliare questo casino.

(10:43)  
 _E’ un casino, vero?_

(10:44)  
Decisamente.

(10:45)  
 _Non voglio che sia un casino._

(10:46)  
Quindi qual è il piano?

(10:49)  
 _Possiamo tornare ad essere amici?_

(10:50)  
Kurt...

(10:50)  
 _Mi manca, essere tuo amico._

(10:51)  
Kurt.

(10:55)  
 _Mi manchi._  
(10:56)  
 _È passata una settimana e semplicemente mi manchi, ok?_

(10:57)  
Non è giusto.

(10:57)  
 _Mi dispiace di averti trascinato in questo casino. Perché è colpa mia, vero?_

(10:59)  
Non credo che *mi dispiace* sia abbastanza.

~~~

(11:34)  
Weeeees. Gli manco.

(11:36)  
No, Blaine. No. Ne abbiamo parlato. Ti ricordi che ne abbiamo parlato?  
(11:36)  
Eravamo s’accordo che dopo quello che è successo tu avessi bisogno di tempo e di spazio.

(11:38)  
Gli ho scritto.

(11:38)  
Perché?

(11:39)  
Perché mi viene automatico, ok?!  
(11:39)  
E Bruges è davvero bella. A volte le cose belle mi fanno scrivere messaggi.

(11:40)  
Scusa?

(11:40)  
Non capiresti.

(11:41)  
Forse. Quello che so è che devi andarci piano.

(11:43)  
Ci vado sempre piano. Passo la vita ad andarci piano. Sin da quando...  
(11:44)  
Gli ho detto che le scuse non bastano. Ci vado piano. Contento?

(11:45)  
E allora cos’è che basta?

(11:49)  
Non mi ci getterò alla cieca, se è quello che ti preoccupa. Non sono così stupido. So qual è la situazione.

(11:50)  
Ok, bene.

(11:50)  
Sono contento di sapere che le mie sfortune ti rendono felice.

(11:51)  
Sai esattamente cosa volevo dire.

(11:52)  
...si. Scusa. Dovrei smetterla di proiettare la mia rabbia su di te.

(11:52)  
Aiuta?

(11:53)  
...per un po’?

(11:54)  
E allora va bene così.  
(11:54)  
Ma forse dovrebbe sapere quanto sei arrabbiato.

(11:55)  
Non posso farlo.

(11:56)  
Sei troppo buono. Lo sei sempre stato.

(11:58)  
Buono mi piace. Non ci sono abbastanza persone buone a questo mondo.

(11:59)  
E mi piace che tu lo sia, è un dono. Ma non quando la gente si approfitta di te.

(11:59)  
Ho te a tenermi d’occhio.

(12:00)  
Visto! Dovresti sempre ascoltarmi.

(12:01)  
Si, mamma.

(12:02)  
I ragazzi d’oggi...

~~~

(18:14)  
 _Voglio essere di nuovo tuo amico. Ecco cosa voglio._  
(18:23)  
 _So di non avere alcun diritto di dirlo, o di chiederti una cosa del genere._  
(18:33)  
 _Puoi dire di no. Chiaro che puoi, perché te lo sto scrivendo?_  
(18:35)  
 _Solo, spero davvero che ci penserai._

(20:01)  
Che razza di amicizia sarebbe?  
(20:02)  
Non possiamo far finta di niente.

(20:03)  
 _Lo so._  
(20:04)  
 _Ma forse potremmo tentare di nuovo?_

(20:05)  
Un nuovo inizio?

(20:05)  
 _Senza segreti; in sincerità._

(20:09)  
Io sono sempre stato sincero.

(20:10)  
 _Ma forse *io* non lo sono sempre stato._

(20:11)  
E’ così?

(20:12)  
 _Sai cosa voglio dire._

(20:17)  
Hai da fare?

(20:18)  
 _Scusa?_  
(20:18)  
 _No._

(20:19)  
Ok.  
(20:20)  
Lo ami?

(20:24)  
 _...Blaine?_

(20:25)  
Avanti, ho cominciato con una facile.

(20:26)  
 _Cominciato...?_  
(20:28)  
 _Si. Si, lo amo._

(20:33)  
Se ricominciassimo da capo, gli diresti di me?

(20:40)  
 _Si._

(20:42)  
Provi o hai mai provato qualcosa per me?

(20:43)  
 _Blaine._

(20:44)  
No. Lo devo sapere. Lo devo sapere perché non intendo infilarmi di nuovo in questa cosa completamente alla cieca.

(20:44)  
 _Merda, Blaine._

(20:44)  
 _ **Chiamata in uscita**_  
“Wow...ciao.”

_“Ehi. Non ce la faccio a parlarne per messaggio.”_

“Per una volta che pensavo di comandare io.”

_“...cosa? E’ un problema? Cioè...non c’è problema, posso mettere giù. Lo capirei, solo p-“_

“Calmati. Cominci a blaterare sul serio,, quando sei nervoso. Forse dopo tutto sto davvero guidando io.”

_“Non è divertente.”_

“A suo modo lo è.”

“...”

“Vai avanti. Ti ascolto.”

_“Ti ho chiesto di trovarci perché non sapevo più cosa pensare. E poi ti ho visto e ancora non sapevo cosa pensare. Credevo mi avrebbe aiutato. Credevo che incontrarti avrebbe sistemato tutto, ma sappiamo entrambi che non ha funzionato._  
“...si, si, pensavo di poter provare qualcosa per te, ed entrare in quella caffetteria sarebbe stato un tradimento, a suo modo. Non avrei mai potuto. Non sono...non è...mi dispiace di averti lasciato la così – non è stato uno dei miei momenti migliori. Battere in ritirata e chiarirmi le idee è stata l’unica opzione che mi è venuta in mente...e mi dispiace se ti ho fatto sentire deluso o usato o...  
“Blaine? ...sei ancora li?” 

“Avevi paura.”

_“...avevo paura, si. E ne ho ancora. Ho paura di incasinare di nuovo tutto ed ho paura di perderti e...questo mi rende la persona più egoista sulla faccia del pianeta?_

“Forse.”

_“Hmm.”_

“Non puoi avere tutto.”

_“Lo so. Ti sto chiedendo molto.”_

“Stai chiedendo molto a chiunque, anche a te stesso.”

_“Ma è così sbagliato?”_

“Quindi hai scelto lui.”

_“Cosa? Non ho sen-“_

“Hai...ho detto che hai scelto lui.”

_“Io...si. Ho dovuto. Mi dis-“_

“No. No...so che ero arrabbiato e ferito e confuso – ma in realtà non ho il diritto di essere arrabbiato per **quello**. Ho sempre saputo che avevi un ragazzo. Me l’avevi detto, e anche praticamente da subito.”

_“Ma-“_

“Niente ma. Hai detto che nella tua mente avevi quest’idea di me, di noi, e a quanto pare ne avevo una anch’io. E quella è solo colpa mia.”

_“...abbiamo almeno una minima idea di cosa stiamo facendo?”_

“No, ma almeno lo sappiamo entrambi. ...grazie.”

_“...e per cosa?”_

“Per questo. Per aver provato a spiegare. Per essere stato sincero. Per avermi chiamato. C’è voluto del fegato. Avresti potuto semplicemente scrivere e morta li.”

_“Non l’avrei mai fatto.”_

“E quindi...amici, eh?”

“Si...se è quello che vuoi. Non mi aspetto che tu lo voglia...cioè, so che questa non è una cosa che si risolve in un giorno e- ... stai ridendo?”

_“No.”_

“Stai decisamente ridendo.”

_“Non sto ridendo. ...aspetta, quello cos’era?”_

“Cos’era cosa?”

_“Quel suono.”_

“Cosa...ah. Quello. Quello era James.”

“...chi? Non dirmi che c’è un altro ragazzo. Mi sto ancora abituando al pri-“

_“Oh, no no no. E’ il secondo coinquilino.”_

“Oh, ok. ...aspetta. Perché fa suoni del genere?!?

_“Li fa sempre quando è contento. Ed è quasi sempre contento di una grattatina alla pancia.”_

“Scusami?”

_“E’ un gatto, Blaine.”_

“...un gatto.”

_“Si.”_

“Hai un gatto.”

_“Si.”_

“Il coinquilino di cui mi hai parlato settimane fa è un gatto. Un gatto.”

_“Si.”_

“...”

_“...adesso stai definitivamente ridendo.”_

“...non mi...”

_“Blaine!”_

“Oddio...!”

_“La vuoi piantare? ...tu hai praticamente detto che Bradshaw è tuo figlio! ...Blaine!”_

“Oddio...ok, ci sono.”

_“Ottimo.”_

“Perché non mi hai mai detto che hai un gatto?"

_“Ci sono parecchie cose che non ti ho detto. Nuovo inizio, ricordi?”_

“Non mi pare di aver accettato.”

_“Oh, giusto...solo speravo...ma va bene c-“_

“Kurt?”

_“Si?”_

“Ci penserò.”

_“Ok. Grazie.”_

“Hmm. Al momento non ho altro da dire.”

_“Ok. Quindi mi sa...”_

“Si. Ti farò sapere.”

_“Così suona terribilmente formale.”_

“So essere formale. Dovresti vedermi in completo. ...ehm, si,ci...mi faccio vivo io.”

_“Ok, bene.”_

“Ciao, Kurt.”

_“Ciao.”_

*****

 **Mercoledì 28 gennaio (16:01)**  
Lui com’è?

(16:11)  
 _E’ un test?_

(16:12)  
Che razza di test sarebbe?

(16:13)  
 _Non lo so. Anche tutte le altre domande...mi sembra che tu mi stia mettendo alla prova._

(16:15)  
Sto solo cercando di capire se questa cosa del nuovo inizio e della sincerità funziona sul serio.

(16:15)  
 _Quindi *è* un test._

(16:16)  
È solo una domanda.

(16:18)  
 _E lo vuoi sapere...perché?_

(16:19)  
Le persone sanno questo genere di cose sui loro amici.

(16:21)  
 _Stai dicendo che accetti la proposta di amicizia?_

(16:22)  
Non correre.

(16:23)  
 _Giusto. Prima il test._

(16:25)  
Non è un test.

(16:28)  
 _Ok._  
(16:45)  
 _Lui è...quando sono arrivato qua, New York era...era tutto ciò che volevo, tutto ciò per cui avevo lavorato, per cui avevo sperato, ed era fantastico. Lo è ancora. Ma era anche travolgente, e lo è ancora. A Lima il mio unico obiettivo era andarmene. Non pensavo ad altro. Quando sono arrivato a New York, è cambiato tutto. Avrei potuto fare qualunque cosa, diventare qualunque cosa – chiunque. E’ la sensazione migliore e più spaventosa del mondo._  
(16:47)  
 _Ethan è...sa quello che vuole. E’ calmo e determinato ed è la persona più sicura di sé che io abbia mai incontrato._  
(16:48)  
 _È stato il mio scoglio in mezzo al mare._  
(16:59)  
 _Ho detto troppo?_

(17:01)  
No.

(17:02)  
 _Quindi, sono passato?_

(17:04)  
Non è un test, Kurt.  
(17:23)  
Lima?

(17:24)  
 _Si._  
(17:36)  
 _Kurt Hummel, 21 anni, studio Fashion Design alla Parsons, vivo con la mia migliore amica e un gatto a Chelsea; Nato a Lima, Ohio._

(17:28)  
Oddio.  
(17:30)  
Blaine Anderson, 21 anni, studio Musica alla New York University, di recente ho adottato un cane, vivo nell’Upper West Side; Nato a Columbus, Ohio.  
(17:31)  
Lieto di conoscerti, Kurt.

(17:33)  
 _Lieto di conoscerti anch’io, Blaine. :)_  
(17:35)  
 _...aspetta. Aaaaaaaspetta un secondo. 21 anni??_

(17:36)  
...si. A proposito...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se fate davvero la ricerca su google come ho fatto io la prima volta che ho letto, otterrete molti più risultati cercando l'originale "dog window Bruges", nonostante di immagini ne saltino fuori anche con la ricerca in italiano. _(ndt)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non lo sapesse, la DeLorean è una casa automobilistica che nella sua storia ha prodotto un solo modello di macchina: quella utilizzata poi nel film _Ritorno al futuro_. Di li la battuta di Blaine. _(ndt)_

**Mercoledì 28 gennaio (17:37)**  
 _Cosa?! A proposito *cosa,* Blaine?_

(17:39)  
Beh, ho fatto 21 anni.

(17:40)  
 _Quando??????_

(17:40)  
Circa due settimane fa...?

(17:40)  
 _E non me l’hai detto?!_  
(17:41)  
...  
(17:41)  
 _Aspetta._  
(17:42)  
 _Cazzo._  
(17:43)  
 _Quando, *esattamente*?_

(17:44)  
Oh, guarda. Allora sai imprecare anche per messaggio.

(17:45)  
 _Blaine, piantala. Quando?_

(17:45)  
Non è importante.

(17:46)  
 _Quando??_  
(17:50)  
 _Avanti, Blaine._

(17:51)  
E va bene. Il 10 gennaio.

(17:54)  
 _Oddio._  
(17:55)  
 _E’ quando... E io...merda._  
(17:57)  
 _Ti ho rovinato il compleanno._

(17:59)  
È acqua passata.

(18:00)  
 _E adesso magari mi dirai che non è colpa mia?_

(18:00)  
Non lo sapevi.  
(18:01)  
E poi cos’avresti potuto dire di diverso, anche se l’avessi saputo?  
(18:02)  
È successo e basta.

(18:03)  
 _No._

(18:03)  
No?

(18:03)  
 _No._

(18:04)  
Hai una DeLorean?

(18:04)  
 _Che??_

(18:05)  
Non puoi tornare indietro nel tempo, giusto?  
(18:06)  
Va bene così.

(18:06)  
 _Merda..._

(18:07)  
Che c’è?

(18:09)  
 _Ci sei davvero abituato a rimanere deluso, vero? Ci sei talmente abituato che non ti sorprende nemmeno più. E adesso io ti ho deluso dicendoti di fidarti di me e perché ancora non mi odi?! Dovresti odiarmi. Ma tu vai avanti come se nulla fosse e sei così *gentile*. Perché sei così gentile?_

(18:10)  
Stai blaterando.

(18:11)  
 _Blaine._

(18:11)  
Vuoi che mi arrabbi? Vuoi che ti odi?

(18:12)  
 _No._  
(18:12)  
 _Ma forse è quello che dovresti fare._

(18:13)  
Ma stai zitto.

(18:13)  
 _..._

(18:14)  
Va tutto bene, non parliamone più. L’ho superato.  
(18:16)  
Ok?

(18:16)  
 _Va beh. Ma non mi impedirai di provare a farmi perdonare._

(18:17)  
Davvero, Kurt, lascia perdere.

(18:17)  
 _No._

(18:18)  
Poco testardo, eh?

(18:18)  
 _Determinato._

(18:20)  
Torno a ripeterti di lasciar perdere.

(18:30)  
 _Torno a ripeterti che non mi interessa._

(18:30)  
Sai, visto quello che hai fatto, uno si aspetterebbe che fossi più carino. ;)

(18:30)  
 _Oddio, ‘visto quello che ho fatto’?!_

(18:31)  
Sto scherzando.

(18:31)  
 _Non è divertente. Sono una persona orribile._

(18:32)  
Adesso vuoi che ti tiri su di morale?

(18:33)  
 _No. Dio mio no. Sto zitto. Per ora._

(18:33)  
Ok.  
(18:34)  
Davvero, non devi fare nulla.  
(18:34)  
Dico davvero.  
(18:35)  
Va bene così.  
(18:39)  
Te ne stai zitto sul serio, eh?  
(18:42)  
Ok. Passo e chiudo.

(18:43)  
 _Cretino._  
(18:55)  
 _Eeeee adesso sei tu che mi ignori._  
(18:57)  
 _Va bene così, me lo merito._

(18:58)  
;)

*****

**Giovedì 29 gennaio (10:12)**  
 _Ok, ho un paio di cose da chiederti._

(10:15)  
...si?

(10:16)  
 _Hai parlato di bambini. A Natale._

(10:16)  
Io...si.  
(10:17)  
Perché ti interessa?

(10:18)  
 _Quanti anni hanno?_

(10:19)  
6 e 9. Davvero, perché me lo stai chiedendo?!

(10:19)  
 _Shhhh._  
(10:20)  
 _Perfetto._  
(10:21)  
 _Abitano qui in città?_

(10:21)  
Si.  
(10:21)  
Ora dimmelo.

(10:22)  
 _Pazienza._  
(10:23)  
 _E per te cosa sono? Li conosci bene?_

(10:24)  
Sono il fratello e la sorella del mio migliore amico.  
(10:24)  
E’ come fossero di famiglia. No, non *come fossero* di famiglia. Sono parte della famiglia. E io sono lo zio Blaine. (Non ridere.)  
(10:25)  
Adesso però dimmelo.  
(10:26)  
Questa cosa comincia a diventare inquietante.

(10:26)  
 _Non lo è per nulla._  
(10:27)  
 _Tra l’altro, eccellente. Esattamente come l’avevo pensata._

(10:28)  
Pensato cosa?  
(10:30)  
Kurt.

(10:30)  
 _Ora dimmi che siete tutti liberi domani sera/notte e sabato mattina._

(10:31)  
Inquietante.

(10:31)  
 _No. Te lo giuro, ci rimarrete secchi!_

(10:32)  
...

(10:33)  
 _Ok, potevo scegliere parole migliori._

(10:33)  
Ma davvero?  
(10:34)  
Devo sentire loro, ma poi cosa dovrei dirgli, scusa?

(10:34)  
 _Digli che è un’opportunità unica!_

(10:35)  
Non basta.

(10:36)  
 _Digli che è il miglior regalo di sempre e che lo possono condividere con te!_

(10:36)  
Non basta.  
(10:37)  
E te l’ho già detto, non serve che tu faccia tutto questo.

(10:39)  
 _Ma non ho dovuto nemmeno pensarci – è stato *tutto questo* a venire da *me*. E’ destino! E se non dici di si entro un paio d’ore, andrà da qualcun’altro._

(10:39)  
Pensavo avessimo chiuso coi misteri.

(10:40)  
 _Non quando ci sono in ballo delle sorprese. Sorprese incredibili._  
(10:42)  
 _Ok, ascolta. Vediamo se riesco a rendere la cosa meno inquietante._  
(10:42)  
 _Sai che conosco qualcuno al Museo di Storia Naturale._

(10:43)  
Siiii.

(10:43)  
 _Ottimo, adesso mi ascolti sul serio._

(10:44)  
Ti ho sempre prestato attenzione. Non è mai stato quello il problema.

(10:45)  
 _...bene._  
(10:45)  
 _Quindi. Lo sapevi che ogni anno organizzano dei pigiama party?_  
(10:46)  
 _...ma poi perché te lo chiedo? Nemmeno conoscevi l’Ocean Hall._  
(10:46)  
 _E vivi nell’Upper West Side, quindi com’è che non eri mai andato al museo? Sei un tipo strano. Decisamente molto strano._

(10:47)  
Stai cercando di farmi sentire meglio con me stesso, o...?  
(10:48)  
Aspetta. Pigiama party?

(10:50)  
 _Si, pigiama party. E i biglietti finiscono sempre piuttosto in fretta, ma un gruppo di venti ragazzini ha appena cancellato la prenotazione._  
(10:51)  
 _Potresti avere quei biglietti. Gratis. Se li vuoi. Meglio per te che tu dica di si. Come ho detto, un’occasione unica._

(10:52)  
Ma poi dov’è che puoi metterti a dormire, in un museo?

(10:54)  
 _Già, dove? Dove ci si potrebbe mettere, Blaine? In quale sala potrebbero entrare 100 persone coi loro sacchi a pelo?_

(10:54)  
No.  
(10:55)  
Oh...oh no. Non dirmi che...

(10:56)  
 _Oh si._

(10:56)  
No.

(10:57)  
 _Si._

(10:58)  
!!!!!!!!!

(10:58)  
 _Te l’avevo detto. Per nulla inquietante._

(11:30)  
Giusto perché tu lo sappia, prima di chiederglielo mi sono informato per conto mio.

(11:32)  
 _Molto responsabile, da parte tua._  
(11:33)  
 _Che hanno detto?_

(11:34)  
Ci andiamo.

(11:35)  
 _Si!!! Bene._  
(11:36)  
 _Dovreste andare li per le 18. Il museo chiude alle 20, e se arrivate dopo non vi faranno entrare, nemmeno se ci sei tu._

(11:37)  
Mi sento molto VIP.  
(11:38)  
Grazie. I bambini sono esaltatissimi.

(11:39)  
 _Bene. E tu?_

(11:39)  
Oh...beh, direi che può andare. Ci sono modi peggiori di passare un venerdì sera.

(11:39)  
 _Ha._

(1:40)  
:P

(11:41)  
 _Te la godi sul serio a provocarmi, vero?_

(11:41)  
Forse?

(11:42)  
 _Va bene così. Per ora._

(11:42)  
Quanta generosità. ;)

*****

Venerdì 30 gennaio (22:55)  
Ehi Kurt, pensi che il tuo amico accetterebbe di lavorare per noi?

(22:59)  
 _Cosa?_

(22:59)  
E’ l’animatore perfetto.

(23:00)  
 _Scusa?!_

(23:01)  
Si è messo a cantare coi bambini.

(23:01)  
 _Che ha fatto?_

(23:02)  
Si, non era mai successo. Non ho idea di come sia cominciata, ma alla fine partecipavano praticamente tutti, anche i genitori. Scommetto abbiano pensato facesse parte del programma.

(23:03)  
 _Ok...heh._  
(23:04)  
 _E adesso comincia a dispiacermi di essermela persa._

(23:05)  
Ti mando un pezzetto che ho registrato.  
(23:06)  
[(*)](http://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/amnhsingalong-013015)  
(23:12)  
 _O mio Dio..._  
(23:12)  
 _Chitarra?!_

(23:13)  
Già. Credo l’abbia rubata a uno dei presenti.

(23:14)  
 _Wow. Adesso mi dispiace *sul serio* di essermela persa._

(23:14)  
Vero?! Non stavo scherzando quando ho detto che dovrebbe lavorare per noi.  
(23:20)  
È gay?

(23:22)  
 _...si._  
(23:22)  
 _Pensavo avessi detto che il tuo gaydar è il migliore dello stato._

(23:23)  
Si, beh. Non ci ho esattamente parlato.  
(23:24)  
E poi, sto lavorando. Non posso distrarmi troppo.  
(23:26)  
Quindi, è impegnato?

(23:26)  
 _???_

(23:27)  
Sarebbe imbarazzante se gli chiedessi di uscire?

(23:29)  
 _Ma...non stai più con quel tipo spagnolo?_

(23:29)  
No, abbiamo rotto un mese fa. Dovremmo parlare più spesso, Kurt. ;)

(23:30)  
 _A quanto pare..._

(23:30)  
Quindi?

(23:32)  
 _Si, è single. Per quanto ne so io, almeno. Non sapevo nemmeno che tu fossi single, quindi..._

(23:32)  
Fantastico, ok.

(23:35)  
 _Potresti solo evitare di...lo sai._

(23:35)  
Di...?

(23:36)  
 _Farne una delle tue? Non è tipo da una botta e via._

(23:37)  
E chi ha detto che io invece sia tipo?

(23:37)  
 _Ti conosco. Ho visto come fai._

(23:38)  
Mi fai sembrare una squillo.

(23:38)  
 _Mi dispiace, non è quello che intendevo._

(23:39)  
Lo so, tranquillo.  
(23:42)  
È incredibilmente attraente, però. Hmm.  
(23:42)  
Ha incantato 150 persone in 10 secondi, non è cosa da nulla.

(23:43)  
 _Alex._

(23:44)  
Rilassati, farò il gentiluomo. In più, credo sia abbastanza grande da decidere da solo.

(23:45)  
 _Se mi arriva anche solo una lamentela..._

(23:45)  
Va bene, ho capito.  
(23:46)  
Una volta eri più divertente, Hummel. :P

*****

**Sabato 31 gennaio (06:23)**  
La miglior notte di sempre.  
(06:24)  
E che massa di bambini!

(06:55)  
 _Oddio, cosa ci fai sveglio?_

(06:56)  
Mi sono dimenticato i tappi per le orecchie, è stato un errore. A parte quello, la miglior notte di sempre.

(06:56)  
 _Ma non hai dormito neanche un po’?_

(06:57)  
Si, un paio d’ore. Ma ho anche passato un sacco di tempo a fissare il soffitto. Come hai detto tu, era un’occasione unica.

(06:59)  
 _Sono felice che ti sia piaciuto._  
(07:02)  
 _E ho sentito che ti sei guadagnato il diritto di rimanere li. Sono colpito._

(07:03)  
Tu e le tue spie. E’ quasi adorabile vedere quanto sei coerente.

(07:04)  
 _Non è una spia!_  
(07:04)  
 _Una spia non uscirebbe mai allo scoperto, no?_

(07:05)  
Vero.  
(08:55)  
E aggiungerei che una spia non ti darebbe mai il suo numero di telefono.  
(08:59)  
In realtà non ho mai incontrato una spia, quindi non lo posso sapere. Magari fanno così; si avvicinano furtivamente a ignari tizi a corto di sonno dandogli il proprio numero per guadagnarne la fiducia.

(09:04)  
 _Non essere scemo._

(09:04)  
Sei geloso?

(09:04)  
 _Che??? No!!_

(09:05)  
Davvero? Mi avevi detto che l’Ocean Hall è uno dei posti che preferisci a New York e io ho potuto dormirci dentro. Io sarei invidioso.

(09:06)  
 _Pensi di essere tanto furbo._

(09:07)  
Perché dici, Kurt? Direi proprio di no. Di sicuro non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.  
(09:07)  
:P

(09:08)  
 _Taci._

(09:09)  
Hmm. Sempre così mattiniero.

(09:10)  
 _Mi sa che stanotte non hai dormito abbastanza._

(09:10)  
Questo è decisamente vero. Avevo di meglio da fare.

(09:11)  
 _Dovresti andare a prenderti un caffè._

(09:11)  
Sissignore.

~~~

(14:03)  
Mi sa che c’è qualcuno arrabbiato con me.

(14:05)  
 _Non sono arrabbiato._

(14:06)  
Gira intorno a te, il mondo? ;)  
(14:10)  
È il Signor Tristezza, qui.  
  
(14:12)  
Sta interpretando il “mi hai lasciato qui da solo tutta la notte, perfido essere umano che non sei altro, ora passa la tua giornata a guardare questi occhi tristi e fattene una ragione.”

(14:13)  
 _Oh, *quello*._

(14:14)  
Continuo a fare avanti e indietro tra il diniego e il crepacuore.

(14:15)  
 _Non puoi corromperlo con un giro a Central Park?_

(14:15)  
No, non aveva voglia. Occhioni tristi tutto il giorno. *Tutto il giorno.* C’è un limite a quello che posso sopportare.

(14:17)  
 _Oh, già che m’è venuto in mente._  
(14:17)  
 _Vorrei che conoscessi qualcuno._

(14:18)  
Ok...?

(14:22)  
 _Saluta James Benroy Terzo._  


(14:24)  
Ahhhhhh!  
(14:24)  
E’ così VAPOROSO!  
(14:36)  
Mi prendevi in giro, col nome?

(14:26)  
 _No. Come ti permetti?_

(14:27)  
Wow, ok. Era solo una domanda.

(14:28)  
 _Sto scherzando._

(14:28)  
Capisco James – ma Benroy?

(14:29)  
 _Vuol dire ‘Figlio del Leone.’_

(14:29)  
Ooooh, ok, adesso ha un senso.  
(14:29)  
E’ adorabile.

(14:30)  
 _Grazie._  
(14:42)  
 _Stasera parlo con Ethan. Di...questo._

(14:44)  
Oh.  
(14:45)  
Da morbidosi animali alla realtà in un battito...  
(14:47)  
Allora lo fai sul serio, eh?

(14:48)  
 _Gli animali morbidosi sono decisamente reali._  
(14:48)  
 _Ma si, sul serio._

(14:50)  
È...sono felice per te.

(14:51)  
 _?_

(14:52)  
Il vostro sembra un rapporto solido. Non hai paura.  
(14:54)  
Quindi probabilmente non ti serve che ti auguri buona fortuna.

(14:55)  
 _Un po’ di fortuna fa sempre comodo. E se vuoi lo puoi dire._

~~~

**Domenica 1 febbraio (08:55)  
 _Chiamata in arrivo_**  
 _“Ma che stai facendo?!”_

**“Buongiorno anche a te, dolcezza!”**

_“...cosa posso fare per te a quest’ora?”_

**“Perché stiamo bisbigliando?”**

_“Beh, al contrario di noi, Ethan sta ancora dormendo.”_

**“Notte intensa? Aspetta...sono in vivavoce?”**

_“...che cosa vuoi, Rachel?”_

**“Volevo solo sapere come fosse andata.”**

_“Aspetta un secondo... shhhh, no, dormi, tranquillo. Torno subito... Ok. Che stavi dicendo?”_

**“Com’è andata?”**

_“Bene...credo. Cioè, ha voluto che restassi, direi che è qualcosa.”_

**“Ha marcato il territorio, eh?”**

_“Oddio, piantala!”_

**“Che c’è?! È vero.”**

_“Pensi di dire qualcosa di sensato?”_

**“Scusa. Volevo solo sapere se stavi bene.”**

_“Si. Ne abbiamo parlato. Non gli è piaciuta, ma non abbiamo litigato. Andrà tutto bene.”_

**“Ok. Ma poi quando torni voglio tutti i dett- ...Kurt?”**

_“No, è Rach- ...Ah! Credo... Devo andare. Ciao!”_

**“Kurt?!”**

(09:02)  
 **Come dicevo, marca il territorio.**

~~~

(12:04)  
Forse avresti dovuto mettere in guardia *me* a proposito di Blaine. Giusto per dire.

(12:10)  
 _Scusa?!_

(12:11)  
“Non è tipo da una botta e via” ‘sto cavolo.

(12:13)  
...  
(12:13)  
 _Non è...non lo farebbe. No._  
(12:14)  
 _Sei sicuro?_

(12:16)  
Se sono sicuro? Sono sicuro del fatto che siamo andati a bere qualcosa e siamo finiti da me? Si. Sono sicuro del fatto che lui abbia passato tutta la notte a farmi vedere le stelle e poi se ne sia andato la mattina senza dire una parola o lasciare un biglietto? Si, sono abbastanza sicuro. ;)

(12:18)  
...  
(12:18)  
 _Devi essere sempre così diretto?_

(12:19)  
Scusaaaaa.  
(12:20)  
E non sono arrabbiato con te, se te lo stessi chiedendo. È stato fantastico. E comunque, al momento non mi sto cercando un fidanzato.  
(12:21)  
Forse dovrei ringraziarti.  
(12:21)  
Si, dovrei ringraziarti.

(12:22)  
 _Sei impossibile._

(12:23)  
E sono anche decisamente ben riposato, se sai cosa intendo.

(12:25)  
 _...taci._

(12:26)  
;)

~~~

(13:23)  
 _ **Chiamata in uscita**_  
“Ehi Blaine. Che c’è?”

“Sono una persona orribile. Davvero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice:** Se il file audio non funziona, [qui](http://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/amnhsingalong-013015#share) c'è il link diretto.  
>  E, per la cronaca, la storia del pigiama party è vera.  
> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Domenica 1 febbraio (13:23)**   
“No che non lo sei.”

“E invece si.”

“Ok, per il momento farò finta che sia vero. Perché?”

“Io...non importa.”

“Non dirmi che mi hai chiamato solo per dirmi che sei una persona orribile. Sputa il rospo.”

“...ieri sera mi sono fatto il tipo del museo. Ora giudicami pure.”

“Fatto nel senso di...?”

“Si. Ma poi me ne sono _andato_. Non ho nemmeno aspettato fosse mattina. Appena si è addormentato sono scappato. Più in fretta non avrei potuto andarmene.”

“Almeno ti sei divertito?”

“Wesley! Ma mi stai ascoltando?!”

“Si, ma sei uscito con lui il giorno che vi siete conosciuti. Per bere. E sei andato a casa sua. Ho la sensazione che sapesse cosa aspettarsi.”

“Non lo posso sapere; io non faccio queste cose. Mai. Non le faccio...ma la gente quando mi vede pensa che io sia quel tipo di persona?”

“Uff, eddai. L’hai appena detto anche tu – è successo, e una volta sola! Se ti senti in colpa, puoi sempre chiamarlo e dargli una spiegazione.”

“Non è solo per lui. Io...si, magari ero un po’ ubriaco, ma sapevo cosa stavo facendo. Circa.”

“E ripeto, probabilmente anche _lui_ sapeva che cosa stava facendo. Smettila di essere così duro con te stesso, Blaine. A volte devi prenderti una pausa, specialmente se pensi per te quest anno  com’è cominciato .”

“Hmm.”

“Sai che ho ragione. Sei sempre così indulgente con gli altri e praticamente mai con te stesso.”

“Non è...pensavo che mi sarei sentito meglio. Pensavo di starlo facendo per me stesso. Pensavo che avrei potuto andare avanti e diment-...oddio, Kurt.”

“Cosa?”

“O no. No no no no.”

“Blaine. Che c’è?!”

“E se lo sapesse? E se sapesse che sono andato a letto con Alex? Oddio, scommetto che lo sa già. Ovvio che lo sa già. Cosa-“

“Blaine, piantala.”

“Ma è un casino assurdo.”

“È da un po’ che la situazione è un casino, se chiedi a me.”  

“...”

“Blaine?”

“Sto pensando.”

“No, stai pensando troppo.”

“...”

** “Blaine.” **

“...”

“Che ne dici di una passeggiata al parco?”

“Ma non...merda. Si, ok.”

“Fra mezz’ora?”

“Va bene. Ci facciamo trovare all’entrata.”

“Ok.”

~~~

(13:45)  
 _Blaine è andato a letto con Alex._

(13:46)  
 **Che c'è adesso?**  
(13:46)  
 **Aspetta...l’Alex della Parsons o l’Alex della festa di compleanno?**

(13:47)  
 _Alex della festa. L'Alex della Parsons è una ragazza, Rachel._

(13:47)  
 **Ehi, non si sa mai.**  
(13:48)  
 **Com’è successo?**

(13:49)  
 _Te l’ho detto, l’ho mandato di nuovo al Museo di Storia Naturale e a quanto pare Alex non è riuscito a tenere le mani a posto._  
(13:49)  
 _O è Blaine a non esserci riuscito. Non lo so._

(13:50)  
 **L’hanno fatto al museo???**

(13:50)  
 _No! Dio, ma che problemi hai?!_  
(13:50)  
 _Sono andati fuori sabato a bere qualcosa assieme._

(13:51)  
 **Una botta e via?**

(13:51)  
 _Non lo so._  
(13:52)  
 _Non so cosa pensare._  
(13:52)  
 _Eppure non riesco a *smettere* di pensarci._

(13:53)  
 **Beh, puoi fargliene una colpa?**

(13:54)  
 _Mi sa di no. Cioè, tu dici sempre che Blaine è ‘incantevole’, e a quanto ho visto io era...lo sai. Quindi..._

(13:55)  
 **Blaine. Parlavo di Blaine, non di Alex.**  
(13:55)  
 **Anche se no, non può dar la colpa nemmeno ad Alex. ;)**

(13:56)  
 _Si conoscevano da *un giorno*._  
(13:56)  
 _Devo davvero smettere di pensarci._

(13:56)  
 **Kurt.**

(13:57)  
 _Si?_

13;57)  
 **Sei geloso.**

(13:58)  
 _No, non lo sono._

(13:58)  
 **Si, Kurt. Lo sei.**

~~~

(13:58)  
Riesco a sentire che stai messaggiando, li dentro.

(13:59)  
 _No che non mi senti._  
(13:59)  
 _E’ impossibile._

(14:00)  
Udito da superman.

(14:00)  
 _Il mio telefono ha il touchscreen._

(14:01)  
Dove vorresti arrivare?

(14:02)  
 _Nessuno ci sente così bene, nemmeno tu._

(14:02)  
Il cibo si fredda. Vieni di qua con me.  
(14:02)  
Per favore?

~~~

(14:02)  
 _Ok, devo chiudere – il fidanzato comincia a farsi irrequieto. Ne parliamo quando torno a casa._

(14:03)  
 **Oh, decisamente *ne* parliamo dopo, si.**  
(14:04)  
 **Lo vedo che alzi gli occhi al cielo, sai.**

(14:04)  
 _Perché oggi ce l’hanno tutti coi superpoteri ridicoli?_

(14:05)  
 **?**

(14:05)  
 _Niente._

~~~

(16:55)  
Allora. Ho pensato a quello che hai detto.

(16:57)  
Bene.

(16:57)  
Non credo di poterlo fare.

(16:58)  
E se ti confiscassi il telefono?

(16:58)  
Probabilmente ne comprerei uno nuovo.

(16:59)  
Il tuo secondo nome è Senza Speranza.

(17:01)  
Non è vero!

(17:01)  
Ok, è il terzo,

(17:02)  
E il tuo è Sapientone.

(17:02)  
Preferisco pensare sia Voce della Ragione.

(17:03)  
Continua a sognare.

~~~

(20:23)  
 _A *qualcuno* non è più concesso di andare al Museo, perché *qualcuno* ci si è divertito anche troppo._

(20:25)  
Ben Stiller?

(20:26)  
 _Ma ci va ancora?! Uno spererebbe che quel gruppo di auto-aiuto fosse servito a qualcosa._

(20:28)  
Succede mai?

~~~

(22:15)  
Un’idea per la tua carriera: saresti un eccellente scrittore di libri di auto-aiuto.

(22:17)  
?

(22:20)  
“Come Dimenticarsi Di Un Ragazzo Che Non Hai Mai Incontrato Ma Cui Non Riesci A Smettere Di Pensare E Trovare Nel Frattempo La Vera Felicità – Guida Per Principianti”

(22:21)  
Restringe un po’ tanto il target dei lettori, non ti pare?

(22:22)  
Di questi tempi e in questi giorni, per me rimarresti sorpreso. Credo che ci sia materiale perché possa diventare uno dei nuovi best-seller del ‘New York Times’.

(22:25)  
Hai passato troppo tempo a fissare il soffitto, Anderson.

(22:26)  
Accetta il mio consiglio. Accettalo!

(22:26)  
Vado a dormire.

~~~

(23:34)  
Ok. Parliamone.  
(23:35)  
So che lo sai e tu probabilmente sai che io so che lo sai. Parla. Un sacco. (Davvero, come può una persona parlare costantemente così tanto?)  
(23:39)  
Non vado fiero di quello che ho fatto; di quello che *abbiamo* fatto, ma è successo e l’unica cosa di cui mi pento è che fosse qualcuno che conosci e non voglio nemmeno parlare di quanto imbarazzante sia, perché ci conosciamo da mesi e conosco la tua migliore amica ed ora sono andato a letto con un tuo amico, o almeno un conoscente, e noi ancora non ci siamo incontrati e non so nemmeno che aspetto tu abbia e wow, scritto così sembra davvero imbarazzante e incasinato e cavolo, Wes aveva ragione, deve piantarla di aver sempre ragione su tutto. (Nota per me: trovare qualcosa cui non sappia come rispondere e girare il coltello nella piaga.)  
(23:41)  
Ecco come possono andare le cose. a) Mi dici che sei arrabbiato con me, e smetti di parlarmi. b) Mi dici che sei arrabbiato con me, ma la risolviamo. c) Non sei per niente arrabbiato e diventiamo i nuovi Merry e Pipino. d) Non sei arrabbiato, ma siamo d’accordo che sia meglio andare comunque ognuno per la sua strada, senza rancori.  
(23:42)  
Wow, ok.  
(23:43)  
Pensa, il mio scatto di onestà s’è trasformato in una cascata di parole. Sei tu che mi fai questo effetto.  
(23:49)  
Eeeee scommetto che stai dormendo. Tempismo perfetto.  
(23:50)  
C’è un modo per cancellare i messaggi dopo che sono stati inviati? No? Ok.

(23:51)  
 _Ehi, Blaine._

(23:52)  
Ehm...  
(23:52)  
Ciao.

(23:53)  
 _C’è così tanto da dire. Vediamo..._  
(23:54)  
 _Si, lo so._  
(23:54)  
 _(Di lavoro fa la guida, parlare è il suo lavoro.)_  
(23:55)  
 _Sono sorpreso che tu non abbia ancora cominciato con lo stalking sul mio profilo facebook._  
(23:56)  
 _Wes?_  
(23:56)  
 _Merry e Pipino? Sul serio, Blaine?_  
(23:58)  
 _e)_

 **Lunedì 2 febbraio (00:01)**  
Stalking su facebook? Ma per favore, era roba da 2011. E io sono un gentiluomo.  
(00:02)  
Wes è il mio migliore amico. Quello con fratello e sorella.  
(00:02)  
Taci, la loro amicizia è epica.  
(00:03)  
Non c’è una e).

(00:05)  
 _Ma dovrebbe esserci._

(00:06)  
Qual’è la e)?

(00:08)  
 _e) non sono arrabbiato, ma questa cosa mi ha preso di sorpresa e mi ha dimostrato che io di te non è che sappia proprio tutto. Non ho il diritto di arrabbiarmi e tu non hai fatto nulla di *sbagliato*. Il fatto che non me l’aspettassi non lo rende sbagliato. Ho detto di voler essere tuo amico e gli amici dovrebbero essere in grado di parlare di queste cose._

(00:09)  
Le mie opzioni erano parecchio più brevi della tua.  
(00:12)  
Quindi, ora...vorresti poterne sapere di meno su di me?

(00:15)  
 _No._  
(00:16)  
 _Vorrei poterne sapere di più._

~~~

(00:33)  
 _Rachel?_

(00:34)  
 **Dovresti essere a letto.**

(00:35)  
 _Non credere che non senta la musica. Sei in piedi anche tu._

(00:35)  
 **E va bene. Che c’è?**

(00:36)  
 _Pensi mai che non sapere che cosa vuoi sia più difficile che volere qualcosa che non puoi avere?_

(00:38)  
 **Vieni in cucina che ci diamo al latte e biscotti. Porta James.**

*****

**Martedì 3 febbraio (10:01)**  
 _Martedì!_

(10:04)  
Grazie. Sei il mio piccolo calendario personale.

(10:05)  
 _Non piccolo._  
(10:06)  
 _E’ solo un promemoria per il caffè._

(10:07)  
Ho ancora diritto al caffè?

(10:07)  
 _Ancora?_

(10:08)  
Pensavo forse di non meritarmelo più.

(10:09)  
 _Che? Per esserti divertito troppo al museo?_

(10:09)  
Non *al* museo!

(10:11)  
 _Aspetta, allora *non* ti è piaciuto stare al museo? Sono sconvolto. Pensavo fosse un’esperienza da una volta nella vita. Perché mi sono anche sprecato?_

(10:11)  
Oddio.

(10:12)  
 _Darti ai nervi è troppo divertente._

(10:12)  
Malefico.  
(10:12)  
Malefico malefico malefico.

(10:13)  
 _:)_

(10:13)  
No.

(10:14)  
 _No?_

(10:15)  
Così non ottieni nulla.

(10:17)  
 _Sei un po’ fastidioso per essere uno che ha *appena* confessato di aver paura di vedersi negato il caffè._

(10:18)  
I tuoi modi malefici cambiano tutto.  
(10:19)  
Ora dammi il mio caffè.

(10:20)  
 _Sissignore._  
(10:21)  
 _Anche si mi sa che in effetti te lo devi andare a prendere da solo._

(10:22)  
:(

(10:24)  
 _Così non ottieni nulla._

(10:24)  
:’(

(10:26)  
 _...no._

(10:26)  
E va bene.

~~~

(16:34)  
A questo punto, credo che ci stiamo girando attorno a vicenda. Io non voglio lasciar perdere, e nemmeno lui. E nessuno dei due sa cosa stiamo facendo, stiamo andando avanti alla cieca con questa...cosa.  
(16:36)  
Un giorno lo sento come un peso sulle spalle, e quello dopo è semplicemente...è...ed è per quei momenti che non voglio lasciar perdere. Non posso.  
(16:39)  
Ho bevuto un sacco di caffè.

(16:45)  
Blaine?

(16:46)  
Si?

(16:46)  
Puoi vedere di ricomporti alla svelta?

(16:47)  
...Wes?

(16:50)  
Non riesci a smettere di pensarci. Ormai sono settimane o addirittura mesi che non smetti di parlarne. E una volta ti rendeva felice, ma adesso è tutto un felice-triste-in lacrime-felice-triste-felice, e non vedi cosa ti sta succedendo? O tagli i ponti in questo istante o decidi di *fare* qualcosa.  
(16:51)  
*Fai* qualcosa. Non aspettare solo per impazzire nel frattempo. Non posso vedertelo fare un’altra volta.  
(16:52)  
Hai detto di esserci sempre andato coi piedi di piombo, ed io *ti ho detto* di andarci piano. Ma forse è ora che con lui tu la smetta di andarci così piano, perché ovviamente per te la cosa non funziona.  
(16:53)  
E per l’amor del cielo, ma vi volete incontrare una buona volta?!

(16:55)  
...

(16:55)  
Credo di essermi slogato il pollice.  
(17:03)  
Blaine? Stavo scherzando.  
(17:04)  
Riguardo al pollice. Sto bene.  
(17:06)  
Ma non scherzavo sul resto.

(17:10)  
 _ **Chiamata in uscita**_  
“Ehi, grazie per aver chiamato. Potrei essermelo slogato un _pochino_.”

“Vuoi che mi trovi un’altra volta col cuore a pezzi?”

“A pezzi, eh? Non puoi venirmi a dire che sei sinceramente felice della situazione. “

“No, ma cosa posso farci?”

“Incontralo.”

“Non mi vuole vedere. Credo sia stato sufficientemente chiaro.”

“Ma non vedi quanto è strano? Allora perché vuoi anche solo tenere in piedi un’amicizia?

“E’ complicato.”

“Siete voi a complicare le cose. Tutti e due.”

“Davvero non è così semplice, Wes.”

“Perché ha il ragazzo? Dimmi, Blaine. Perché non ti ha voluto incontrare?”

“Ha detto-“

“Oh, lo so cos’ha detto. Ma lo sai _tu_? Pensaci.”

“Non so cosa st-“

“Pensa.”

“...cosa vuoi...pensi che sia-“

“Penso che sia spaventato almeno quanto te.”

“...ma in quel caso, questa è una cosa che deve risolvere da solo. Non lo farò io. Non posso farlo io per lui.”

“Voglio solo che arriviate a una conclusione. Questa...cosa ti sta scombussolando troppo.”

“Lo so.”

“E mi spiace di essere stato un po’ duro.”

“Sei la mia voce della ragione, ricordi?”

“Hai un tono parecchio affettuoso.”

“Perché dico sul serio.”

“Non era un po’ troppo?”

“Ma per favore. Da quando mi tratti coi guanti?”

“Quindi ci penserai?”

“Te l’ho detto, dipende da lui.”

“E allora finché lui decide cosa fare della sua vita puoi provare ad essere calmo e ragionevole?”

“Mi fai sembrare una ragazzina.”

“Non ci vai troppo lonano.”

“Stai attento. Non vorrai perdere il tuo status di voce della ragione.

“E va bene, quello non lo posso rischiare. Ci vediamo giovedì?”

“Certo.”

~~~

(21:55)  
Mi manchi.

(21:56)  
 _Ci siamo *appena* visti!_

(21:56)  
Lo so, ma mi manchi lo stesso.

(21:28)  
 _Adorabile._

(21:59)  
Domani colazione?

(22:00)  
 _Ovvio. Sogni d’oro!_

(22:00)  
<3

~~~

(22:33)  
 _Sei stato tremendamente silenzioso per tutto il giorno, signor Anderson._

(22:34)  
E’ stata una giornata molto, molto impegnata, signor Hummel. La prego di accettare le mie scuse.

(22:34)  
 _Accettate._  
(22:34)  
 _E’ un peccato, però. Questo silenzio._

(22:35)  
Ti sono mancato?

(22:35)  
 _In effetti si._  
(22:40)  
 _Non mi hai ringraziato per il caffè._

(22:41)  
Non l’ho preso.

(22:42)  
 _...perché?_

(22:42)  
Te l’ho detto, giornata piena.

(22:43)  
 _Oh._

(22:44)  
Posso averlo giovedì, il mio caffè?

(22:45)  
 _Aspetta che controllo._

(22:45)  
A chi lo devi chiedere?!

(22:46)  
 _Quelli che mi fanno il caffè._

(22:46)  
Di ‘ciao’ a Rachel da parte mia, va bene?

(22:47)  
 _...sai troppe cose._

(22:47)  
Non abbastanza. Mai abbastanza.  
(22:48)  
E sembravi molto gangster.

(22:49)  
 _Fingerò di non aver letto._  
(22:51)  
 _Si._

(22:51)  
Si?

(22:52)  
 _Il caffè puoi averlo di giovedì._

(22:52)  
E allora lo prenderò giovedì.

(22:54)  
 _Bene._  
(22:55)  
 _Un’ultima cosa prima che vada a dormire._

(22:56)  
Si?

(22:58)  
 _Dorme così. Avevo bisogno di fartelo vedere. Perché ti meriti tutto ciò che di soffice e vaporoso la vita possa offrire._  


(23:01)  
Quella *è* la cosa più soffice e vaporosa che io abbia mai visto oddio!!!  
(23:02)  
Non posso competere.

(23:03)  
 _Dato che ti abbiamo appena ridotto a ‘oddio’, mi sa che hai anche ragione._

(23:04)  
Nel frattempo io sto seduto qui con un cane depresso che ha finalmente abbandonato il mio letto ma al suo posto ha scelto un posto abbastanza...poco ortodosso per dormire. E *mi* sta deprimendo. Non era questo che avevo in mente.  
(23:05)  
Ecco cosa mi merito con la severità. Un cuore spezzato.

(23:06)  
 _...cosa?_

(23:08)  
Non è photoshoppata.  


(23:10)  
 _...no._

(23:11)  
Oh si.

(23:11)  
 _Non esiste!!!_

(23:12)  
Lo giuro!

(23:13)  
 _E’ così deprimente che non so nemmeno se adesso riuscirò più a dormire._

(23:15)  
Mi dispiace di averti trascinato al lato oscuro.

(23:15)  
 _Non sono più così sicuro del caffè, ora..._

(23:16)  
Avevi detto che il caffè ci sarebbe sempre stato, Kurt.

(23:17)  
 _L’ho detto, vero?_  
(23:18)  
 _Forse un espresso piccolo._

(23:19)  
Quello *non è* il caffè che ordino.

(23:19)  
 _E cos’ *è* che ordini?_

(23:20)  
Chiedilo alla tua spia.

(23:20)  
 _Non mi dice nulla. Mai._

(23:21)  
Cooooome no.

(23:22)  
 _E’ vero._

(23:22)  
Buonanotte, Kurt.

(23:23)  
 _Ma sono ancora depresso!_  
(23;25)  
 _Blaine!_  
(23:27)  
 _Blaaaaaaaaaaine._  
(23:28)  
 _Ritiro tutto. Tutta la vaporosità che una volta ti meritavi._

(23:28)  
No, non lo farai. Me la merito ancora.

(23:30)  
 _...si, te la meriti. Davvero._

(23:30)  
Buonanotte!

(23:31)  
 _Buonanotte._

~~~

(23:32)  
 _Cucina, biscotti, latte, e gatto?_

(23:33)  
 **Oh, Kurt.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell'autrice:** Piccolo promemoria (non vorrei che qualcuno si confondesse proprio in questo capitolo)  
>  Blaine (ragazzo, quando devo scrivere sei quello che preferisco )  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes  
> Ethan

**Mercoledì 4 febbraio (10:04)  
Oggi te ne sei andato di corsa. Hai qualche idea per la cena?**

(10:05)  
 _No._

(10:05)  
 **Sei in piedi da un po’, ormai dovresti riuscire ad articolare una frase.**

(10:06)  
 _Scusami, è la peggior colazione che abbia mai fatto._  
(10:06)  
 _Ok, forse era un po’ melodrammatico._  
(10:07)  
 _Ma dovrebbe farti capire che non sta andando bene._

(10:07)  
 **Che succede?**

(10:08)  
 _Abbiamo circa...no, non abbiamo litigato. Ma c’è tensione._

(10:08)  
 **Perché?**

(10:09)  
 _Perché mentre ordinavamo mi sono arrivati due messaggi di Finn._

(10:09)  
 **E?**

(10:09)  
 _E io ho risposto._

(10:10)  
 **...non ti seguo.**

(10:11)  
 _Pensa siano di Blaine. In questi giorni, ogni volta che sente suonare il mio telefono pensa che sia Blaine._  
(10:11)  
 _Gli ho detto che è semplicemente ridicolo._

(10:12)  
 **Molto comprensivo da parte tua.**

(10:12)  
 _Stai dalla sua parte, adesso?_

(10:13)  
 **Non ci sono parti.**

(10:13)  
 _Sta tornando. Devo andare._

(10:13)  
 **Kurt, questo è un problema. E non del tipo che puoi ignorare.**

(10:14)  
 _Metto il telefono in silenzioso._

~~~

(13:23)  
 **Non mi hai più dato una risposta per quanto riguarda la cena.**

(13:24)  
 _Non possiamo ordinare qualcosa?_

(13:24)  
 **Ti senti ancora giù?**

(13:25)  
 _Non ho voglia di parlarne, adesso._  
(13:25)  
 _All’università è un casino e la mia presentazione è stata un incubo. Decisamente non è la mia giornata e al momento non sono molto me stesso._

(13:28)  
 **Mercoledì pizza?**

(13:29)  
 _Ti prego si._

~~~

(13:55)  
Dopo lezione ci possiamo vedere per un caffè? (oppure per un tè, si, lo so...)

(13:57)  
 _Certo._

(13:57)  
Voglio scusarmi per lo strazio di stamattina.

(13:58)  
 _Cosa? No! Sono *io* a dovermi scusare, non tu._

(13:59)  
No, sul serio.  
(13:59)  
Solo...ci vediamo fuori, ok?

(14:00)  
 _Va bene._

~~~

(14:01)  
 _E’ normale sentirsi nervosi quando si viene invitati fuori per un caffè dal proprio ragazzo?_

(14:02)  
 **Per parlare?**

(14:02)  
 _Si._

(14:03)  
 **Tutto bene? Tra di voi, voglio dire.**

(14:03)  
 _Si._

(14:04)  
 **Sicuro?**

(14:08)  
 _Si._

~~~

(17:11)  
 _E’ un problema._

(17:13)  
 **Che cosa?**

(17:14)  
 _*Tutto*._  
(17:14)  
 _Messaggiare._  
(17:14)  
 _Mi ha visto mentre ti scrivevo, e dire che mi ha lanciato un’occhiata da “cane bastonato” sarebbe un gentile eufemismo._

(17:15)  
 **Te l’avevo detto.**

(17:15)  
 _Ma non è...non l’ho mai visto così._

(17:16)  
 **Non gli hai mai dato un motivo per essere così.**

(17:16)  
 _E ora invece si?_

(17:17)  
 **Ma sei davvero *così* stupido, Kurt Hummel?**  
(17:17)  
 **Oppure pensi che lo stupido sia Ethan? Perché quel ragazzo può essere tante cose, ma stupido non è tra quelle.**

(17:18)  
 _Eh?_

(17:18)  
 **Vedi di arrivarci, così che io possa smettere di sbattere la testa contro il muro. La testa mi serve, Kurt.**

(17:18)  
 _Sei decisamente strana._

(17:19)  
 **VEDI DI ARRIVARCI.**

(17:22)  
 _Wow._  
(17:45)  
 _Ho ancora il permesso di tornare a casa per la pizza?_

(17:46)  
 **Ci sei arrivato?**

(17:47)  
 _Ma dici sul serio?!_

(17:47)  
 **Ok, va bene. Ma solo se ho il permesso di sbattere la *tua* testa sul muro.**

(17:48)  
 _Non mi abituerò mai al tuo spaventoso lato da pazza, Rachel._

(17:50)  
 **Tsk, è il bello di vivere con me.**

~~~

 

(23:03)  
Buonanotte, Kurt.

(23:04)  
 _Buonanotte, Blaine._  
(23:10)  
 _Questo è il tuo modo di ricordarmi che esisti ancora anche se non abbiamo parlato per tutto il giorno?_

(23:11)  
Sei ancora sveglio.

(23:12)  
 _Già._

(23:12)  
Ho già detto buonanotte.

(23:13)  
 _Non c’è una regola che dice che non si possa parlare dopo che si è augurata la buonanotte._

(23:13)  
Mi hai svegliato.

(23:14)  
 _Mi hai *appena* scritto ‘buonanotte’!_

(23:14)  
Hmmm.

(23:15)  
 _Ti stai riaddormentando di nuovo, vero?_

(23:15)  
Hm.

(23:16)  
 _Sogni d’oro, Blaine._

******

**Giovedì 5 febbraio (15:33)  
Il Ragazzo Solitario è qui.**

(15:34)  
 _Ok, 1) ti avevo detto che sarebbe passato e 2) avevi promesso che non l’avresti più chiamato così._

(15:35)  
 **Non davanti a lui.**  
(15:35)  
 **Sono ancora dispiaciuta dal fatto che non viva a Brooklyn. Possiamo farlo traslocare a Brooklyn?**

(15:36)  
 _Lo sapevo che non avrei dovuto regalarti quel cofanetto di Gossip Girl per il tuo compleanno. A tutt'oggi resta il mio più grande rimpianto._

(15:36)  
 **Kurt, lo sai che mi vuoi bene.**

(15:37)  
 _In questo preciso istante sto cancellando il tuo numero._

(15:37)  
 **Impossibile. Hai bisogno di me. Sei come un piccolo agnellino sperduto.**

(15:38)  
 _Rachel._

(15:38)  
 **Ok, ok, torniamo a cose più importanti.**  
(15:38)  
 **Oggi il Ragazzo Solitario non è poi così Solitario.**

(15:39)  
 _Bel tentativo._

(15:39)  
 **No, sul serio. E’ di nuovo con quel tipo.**

(15:40)  
 _Beh, come si chiama?_

(15:41)  
 **Non lo so. E’ rimasto al tavolo e a prendere i caffè è venuto Blaine.**  
(15:43)  
 **Ma se vuoi posso scoprirlo. Blaine pensa comunque che io sia la tua spia, tanto vale che lo faccia sul serio.**

(15:43)  
 _Non farlo._

(15:44)  
 **Tra un po’ vado in pausa, è una giornata fiacca.**

(15:45)  
 _Rachel!_  
(15:47)  
 _Torna qui._  
(15:49)  
 _Adesso._

(16:25)  
 **Beh, è stato piacevole.**

(16:26)  
 _Che cos’hai fatto?!_

(16:27)  
 **Niente, ho solo preso un caffè con loro. Sono due ragazzi adorabili.**

(16:27)  
 _Che hai fatto?_

(16:48)  
 **Gli ho mostrato tutte le foto imbarazzanti che ho sul cellulare.**

(16:49)  
 _Tu credi di essere divertente, Rachel, ma non è mai così._

(16;49)  
 **È dolce il modo in cui vuoi darmi a bere che la cosa non ti importi. Ma, Kurt...ti importa sempre.**  
(16:49)  
 **Più di quanto tu sia disposto ad ammettere.**

(16:50)  
 _Di cos’avete parlato?_

(16:51)  
 **Visto? *Sempre*.**  
(16:51)  
 **Abbiamo parlato dell’università, dell’Ohio...lo sapevi che sia Blaine che Wes facevano parte dei Warblers?!**

(16:52)  
 _Wes, eh?_

(16:53)  
 **Cavolo. Volevo torturarti un po’ di più con la storia del ragazzo misterioso.**

(16:53)  
 _Avresti voluto._

(16:54)  
 **E dai, non piantarti su quello. Il Ragazzo Solitario era pure il solista di punta.**  
(16:55)  
 **Avreste potuto incontrarvi al liceo!**

(16:58)  
 _Ma non è successo._

(16:58)  
 **Ma avreste potuto.**

(16:59)  
 _Non importa._

(16:59)  
 **Chiaro che importa, sciocco. È tutto collegato. Non credi sia strano?**

(17:01)  
 _Stai cercando di dirmi che questo è un altro segno?_

(17:01)  
 **Forse.**

(17:02)  
 _Non credi che sia un ‘segno’ il fatto che non ci siamo mai incontrati nonostante fossimo così vicini?_

(17:04)  
 **E chi lo sa? Forse l’universo pensava che aveste entrambi bisogno di più tempo. Prima dovevi uscire dall’armadio. Ed ora sei pronto.**

(17:04)  
 _Per cosa?_

(17:05)  
 **Per capire chi sei.**

(17:05)  
 _Guardi troppe commedie romantiche._  
(17:08)  
 _Ci credi sul serio?_

(17:09)  
 **Tu no?**

~~~

(21:15)  
Nessun commento sulle odierne avventure in caffetteria?  
(21:16)  
Nessun “tu e Rachel avete rotto il patto!!! Traditori!!!”?  
(21:16)  
Nessun commento tagliente sul doppiopetto?  
(21:17)  
Nessuna battuta sulle mie qualità di leader?  
(21:19)  
Nessun “ehi Blaine, com’è andata la giornata?”?

(21:20)  
 _Ehi, Blaine. Com’è andata la giornata?_

(21:20)  
Sul serio? E’ questa la tua scelta?

(21:21)  
 _Si._  
(21:22)  
 _Rachel mi ha già raccontato delle avventure in caffetteria, ed il patto non era il *mio* patto, se non ricordo male – il patto l’avevi stretto *tu*. Continuo a dire che per me non è un problema e che non ho spie al mio servizio. E sapevo già del doppiopetto._  
(21:23)  
 _Sto ridacchiando del commento sul ‘leader’, però._

(21:23)  
Ehi!  
(21:23)  
E mi ha detto che per te è decisamente un problema.

(21:24)  
 _Bugia._

(21:24)  
Davvero?

(21:26)  
 _...ti ha davvero mostrato le foto?_

(21:26)  
So è offerta di farlo.

(21:27)  
 _La ammazzo._  
(21:27)  
 _Aspetta...quindi non le hai guardate?_

(21:28)  
No. Penso che volesse solo provocarmi o mettermi alla prova, ma temo non lo scopriremo mai. Ho rifiutato.

(21:28)  
 _Perché?_

(21:29)  
Te l’ho detto che sono un gentiuomo.

(21:31)  
 _È..._

(21:31)  
SI?

(21:32)  
 _Niente._

(21:45)  
Kurt?

(21:46)  
 _Si?_

(21:46)  
La prima volta che ti vedo...non voglio che sia in foto. Voglio vederti di persona.

(21:48)  
 _Oh._

*****

**Venerdì 6 febbraio (16:45)**  
Potresti passare un po’ prima? Dobbiamo parlare.

(16:46)  
 _ **Chiamata in uscita.**_  
“Ehi...”

_“Ciao! Spero che tu sappia che questo è il modo peggiore di invitare il tuo ragazzo a vedere un film a casa tua.”_

“Scusami...”

_“...stai...stai piangendo?”_

“Io...no...”

_“...e invece si. Cos’è successo? E’ tua madre?”_

“No, lei sta bene. Per favore puoi venire qui?”

_“Certo che si. Faccio più in fretta che posso.”_

******

**Sabato 7 febbraio (09:03)  
Ehi, tu! Pensavo volessi tornare a casa, ieri sera. Siamo ancora d’accordo per pranzo?**

(09:05)  
 _ **Chiamata in uscita**_  
 **“Ciao! Non serviva che mi chamassi. Mi sarebbe bastato un si o un no.”**

_“Ehi.”_

**“Pranzo?”**

_“Non so.”_

**“Hai fatto programmi con Ethan?”**

_“...”_

**“Kurt?”**

_“Non lo so.”_

**“Che succede? Sembri devastato.”**

_“Puoi anche vederla così.”_

**“Ok, tesoro, adesso mi fai preoccupare. Ti ha fatto guardare un film dell’orrore?”**

_“Non ci siamo nemmeno arrivati, al film.”_

**“...cioè?”**

_“Siamo rimasti svegli tutta la notte. ...a parlare. E...”_

**“E?”**

_“Rachel...”_

**“Cosa?”**

_“L’ho fatto.”_

**“Dolcezza, devi parlare più forte. Non ti sento.”**

_“Abbiamo rotto. L’ho...l’ho lasciato.”_

**“Oh, Kurt...”**

_“Mi dispiace. Non voglio piangere, perché so che quando piango io piangi anche tu e ci sono state già abbastanza lacrime ieri sera e ce ne saranno altre quando si sveglierà, e una parte di me vorrebbe solo andarsene, perché non ce la faccio. Sto aspettando che si svegli; ho bisogno che si svegli. Ma poi...si è addormentato, solo per un pochino e ne sono felice perché non riesco a reggere quell’espressione sul suo viso sapendo che sono stato io a mettercela. E non...non avevo pensato che...il modo in cui ha reagito...non potevo più fargli questo.”_

**“Shhh, fai un bel respiro.”**

_“Mi sono imposto di non piangere e non l’ho fatto. Perché sto piangendo adesso?”_

**“Piangere va benissimo, dolcezza.”**

_“Potresti evitare di chiamarmi così, adesso? Mi sento...mi sento-“_

**“Ehi, no. So cosa stai pensando e no.”**

_“...”_

**“Vuoi che venga a prenderti?”**

_“...no. Non voglio andarmene.”_

**“Ok.”**

_“...”_

**“Prima o poi dovrai andartene, Kurt.”**

_“Non so come fare.”_

**“Non esiste un protocollo ufficiale per queste cose, ma prima o poi te ne devi andare. È un po’ quello il senso della cosa.”**

_“Forse è quello il problema. Andare via... è...definitivo.”_

**“Come ti senti?”**

_“Da cani.”_

**“No, ma...pensi ancora che sia stata la decisione giusta? Non è stata esattamente una sorpresa, no?”**

_“...mi gira la testa.”_

**“Ok, ok, basta domande, ho capito. Solo, ti prego...prova a calmarti, ok? E la mia offerta è ancora valida. Posso venire li."**

_“Ok.”_

**“Ok?”**

_“Ti mando un messaggio. In questo momento non sto capendo nulla.”_

**“Vorrei tanto poterti abbracciare, in questo momento.”**

_“Credo si stia svegliando.”_

**“Ok. Scrivimi.”**

_“Ok.”_

~~~

(13:23)  
 _Ok._

(13:24)  
 **Arrivo.**

******

**Domenica 8 febbraio (17:15)**  
Dobbiamo parlare.

(17:16)  
 **Direi di si.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell'autrice:** Un piccolo promemoria (ma mi aspetto che ormai lo sappiate tutti ;) )
> 
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes  
> Ethan

**Sabato 8 febbraio (17:17)  
Aspetta. Il tuo cos’ha?**

(17:18)  
Il mio ogni domenica fa il giro di tutto Central Park ed io e Bradshaw cominciamo ad essere stufi.  
(17:19)  
Perché? Il tuo che sta facendo?

(17:19)  
 **Questo è un dato sensibile.**

(17:21)  
Quanto sensibile?

(17:21)  
 **Cambia le carte in tavola.**

(17:23)  
Beh, pensi di dirmelo?

(17:24)  
 **Non puoi riferirglielo.**

(17:24)  
Non sa nemmeno che ci stiamo scrivendo.

(17:25)  
 **Promettilo.**

(17:25)  
E dai!

(17:26)  
 **Prometti sul tuo martelletto, Wes!**

(17:26)  
Cosa?  
(17:27)  
Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.

(17:28)  
 **Blaine dice che l’hai tenuto.**  
(17:28)  
 **E’ sulla tua scrivania. Sulla sinistra. Lo usi come fermacarte.**

(17:29)  
…

(17:29)  
 **Abbiamo sfruttato al massimo la tua pausa bagno.**

(17:30)  
Per cosa, fare piani per futuri ricatti? Da che parte stai?

(17:30)  
 **Ti sto solo chiedendo di tenertelo per te.**  
(17:31)  
 **L’Operazione KB può riuscire solo se noi due ci alleiamo.**

(17:33)  
Posso chiederti una cosa?

(17:33)  
 **Certo.**

(17:34)  
Perché lo stai facendo?

(17:34)  
 **Perché voglio che Kurt sia felice.**

(17:35)  
Ma pensavo che *fosse* felice. E’ quello che ha detto a Blaine.

(17:36)  
 **Ethan era…**  
(17:36)  
 **Per Kurt era un bene. Lo sapevo, anche se siamo partiti col piede sbagliato. Prima di lui c’eravamo sempre stati solo noi due. Ethan è arrivato con tale…naturalezza, e ha cambiato tutto. Mi sa che non ero preparata.**  
(17:37)  
 **Kurt scherza sempre dicendo che siamo troppo simili e che è per questo che continuiamo a scontrarci.**  
(17:37)  
 **Comunque. Ethan ha dato forza a Kurt, gli ha dato sicurezza, qualcosa cui appoggiarsi, e si, l’ha reso felice. Non eravamo migliori amici, ma era un bravo ragazzo.**

(17:38)  
Quindi, mi ripeto…perché lo stai facendo?

(17:39)  
 **Perché conosco Kurt. A volte lo conosco meglio di quanto lui conosca sé stesso, specialmente per questo tipo di cose.**  
(17:40)  
 **L’ho visto cambiare, da quando lui e Blaine hanno cominciato a scriversi. All’inizio non erano grandi cose, e in principio non sapevo nemmeno dell’esistenza di Blaine, ma – ripensandoci, tornano tutti i conti.**  
(17:41)  
 **Il sorriso ogni volta che rispondeva a un messaggio, il modo in cui gli si illuminavano gli occhi…sottile, ma visibile.**  
(17:42)  
 **Per non parlare dell’ossessione per quelle missioni. Ovviamente all’epoca già sapevo di Blaine, anche se a Kurt non piaceva parlarne.**

(17:43)  
Ossessione?

(17:45)  
 **Dovevano essere tutte perfette. Chi fa cose del genere per qualcuno che dovrebbe essere un semplice sconosciuto?**

(17:46)  
Ok, vediamo se ho capito. Dati sensibili, Operazione KB, il fatto che tu usi il passato quando parli di Ethan. Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?

(17:48)  
 **Kurt l’ha lasciato.**

(17:49)  
COSA??!!  
(17:49)  
Quando?

(17:50)  
 **Venerdì.**  
(17:52)  
 **Sei rimasto senza parole?**

(17:53)  
Abbastanza.  
(17:54)  
Quindi cosa vuol dire?

(17:55)  
 **Ancora non lo so; Gli sto dando un po’ di tempo. E’ distrutto.**

(17:56)  
Ovviamente.  
(17:57)  
Wow. Questa non me l’aspettavo.

(17:58)  
 **Io si.**  
(17:58)  
 **Non lo vuole ammettere, nemmeno a sé stesso, ma erano settimane che ci pensava.**

(17:59)  
Credi che l’abbia fatto per colpa di Blaine?

(18:01)  
 **No, decisamente l’ha fatto per Ethan. E per sé stesso. Cioè…Blaine non l’ha nemmeno mai incontrato sul serio. Non in un modo che importasse. Eppure era già così preso da questa relazione, così concentrato su quello che c’era tra loro, che ha perso di vista quello che era realmente il suo ragazzo.**  
(18:02)  
 **Qui vado d’intuito, ma credo si sia reso conto che non erano fatti l’uno per l’altro. Si rendevano felici a vicenda, ma c’è felice e c’è *felice*.**

(18:04)  
E quindi ora?

(18:05)  
 **Per adesso aspettiamo.**

(18:05)  
Ok.  
(18:07)  
Mi terrai aggiornato?

(18:08)  
 **Certo.**  
(18:09)  
 **E non dirlo a Blaine.**

(18:09)  
Non lo farò. Non spetta a me.

******

**Lunedì 9 febbraio (15:04)**  
Butto li un pensiero a caso, ma forse neanche tanto. Mi sono svegliato pensandoci e, finora, questa giornata mi ha dimostrato che ho ragione e non è nemmeno un martedì.  
(15:05)  
Quando le cose non vanno come vogliono *loro*, alcune persone fanno dietrofront e se ne vanno invece di cercare una soluzione o di, Dio ce ne scampi, provare a cambiare qualcosa in sé stessi per farle funzionare.

(17:10)  
 _Bene._

(15:11)  
Scusa, letta così dev’essere un po’ strana.

(15:16)  
 _A volte è giusto lasciarsi certe cose alle spalle._

(15:17)  
Si, lo so. Ma a volte quella è solo la cosa più *semplice* da fare. E’ pigrizia. E per quanto mi riguarda io sono sempre quello che raccoglie i pezzi e tenta di far si che tutti lavorino assieme.

(15:25)  
 _E se non lo fosse? E se sapessi che non c’è niente che tu possa fare? Allora lasciar perdere e ammettere la sconfitta è la migliore delle opzioni. Non è pigrizia – è tutto tranne che quello. E’ la cosa più difficile._  
(15:26)  
 _E cosa ne sai? Non puoi guardare nella mente delle persone. E se avessero una buona ragione per fare quello che fanno? E comunque perché dovresti provare a cambiare? Se le cose andassero bene, non ce ne sarebbe bisogno._

(15:28)  
Io…era un’idea. Una delle mie stupide idee a caso. Scusa.

~~~

(16:15)  
Per essere febbraio c’è un sacco di sole. Bradshaw è triste che la neve sia sparita, ma domani il caffè potrei prendermelo fuori.

(16:17)  
 _Fa freddo._

(16:18)  
Si, ma stare al sole è bello, no?

(16:19)  
 _Il riscaldamento globale non è bello, Blaine._

(16:20)  
È…  
(16:41)  
Ok.

******

**Mercoledì 11 febbraio (12:23)**  
Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?  
(12:29)  
È per le cavolate che ho detto, vero?  
(13:05)  
Mi dispiace. Sai che non riesco a tenere la bocca chiusa.  
(13:12)  
Blatero.  
(13:13)  
Tendo a blaterare.  
(13:13)  
Aaah, fermami.  
(13:14)  
Davvero, devi fermarmi.  
(13:55)  
Dammi un segno, dimmi che non ti ho fatto arrabbiare.  
(13:59)  
No? Ok.

******

**Giovedì 12 febbraio (18:01)**  
 _Blaine._

(18:15)  
Ciao, straniero!

(18:16)  
 _È quello che faccio._

(18:18)  
Cosa?

(18:19)  
 _Ogni volta che non so cosa dire o cosa fare…ogni volta che sono arrabbiato con me stesso…invece di spiegare, me la prendo con gli altri. Non è una bella cosa, ma è così. E ora lo sai._  
(18:20)  
 _Mi dispiace._

(18:21).  
…che succede?

(18:23)  
 _Niente._

(18:23)  
È tutta la settimana che sei strano.

(18:24)  
 _Giovedì non è ‘tutta la settimana’. Non essere ridicolo._

(18:25)  
Stai facendo quella cosa per cui te la prendi con gli altri invece di spiegarti?

(18:26)  
 _Non rinfacciarmelo._

(18:26)  
Non lo sto facendo.  
(18:27)  
Sono preoccupato, ecco tutto.

(18:28)  
 _Ok. Te lo spiegherò._  
(18:30)  
 _Solo…non adesso._  
(18:30)  
 _Per favore._

(18:31)  
Ok.

******

**Lunedì 16 febbraio (16:45)**  
 _ **Chiamata in arrivo**_  
“Oddio, Max, _smetti_ di chiamarmi. Ti ho detto che arrivo. Cinque minuti, ok? Puoi aspettare altri cinque minuti. Sono- Max? Pronto?  
“…merda…Kurt. Pronto?”

~~~

(16:47)  
Perché i cellulari hanno gli schermi se tanto comunque non li guardo?

(16:47)  
Sei un disastro.

(16:48)  
Wes, piantala di essere così utile e gentile, è decisamente troppo.

(16:48)  
Non mi riesce così difficile, Blaine. Forse uno di questi giorni potrei tenere un’altra lezione su ‘come usare un cellulare’; è da un po’ che non ne faccio una.

(16:49)  
Quindi ora il casino che è la mia vita devo sbrogliarlo da solo?

(16:50)  
Se il problema è non controllare chi ti sta chiamando? Si, caro mio.

(16:50)  
Grrrrrrrrargh.

(16:51)  
;)

~~~

(17:01)  
Ehi, mi spiace per prima. Non ho capito fossi tu finché non ho controllato il nome sullo schermo.  
(17:01)  
Cosa che avrei dovuto fare *prima* di rispondere, lo so.  
(17:04)  
E adesso chiamo e non rispondi…solo…mi chiami quando vedi il messaggio? O…adesso ho da fare, ma riprovo più tardi. E quando chiamo non riagganciare di nuovo, ok?  
(17:10)  
Oppure fallo. Cioè, non sei costretto a parlarmi.  
(17:21)  
Forse mi hai chiamato per sbaglio, quindi…  
(17:23)  
Ma se vuoi puoi chiamarmi. In qualunque momento.

~~~

(19:12)  
Sai, considerando l’incidente di prima e la mia cascata di parole…forse avevi ragione. Forse dovrei chiudere il mio telefono da qualche parte. O distruggerlo.  
(19:14)  
C’è un Monte Fato a New York?

(19:15)  
Il tuo cellulare *non* è l’Unico Anello, Anderson, per quanto tu ne faccia tesoro.

(19:15)  
Wesleyyy.

(19:16)  
L’Empire State Building può andare?

(19:17)  
Forse di sera, quando le luci si possono interpretare come lava.

(19:18)  
Queste tue idee le stai scrivendo a qualcun altro, oltre a me?

(19:20)  
No.

(19:21)  
Bene.

(19:21)  
Perché?

(19:22)  
Non voglio che ti rinchiudano.

(19:23)  
~gestaccio osceno~

(19:23)  
Adorabile.

~~~

(23:23)  
 _Ciao._

(23:25)  
Ehi, tu.

(23:25)  
 _Sei ancora in piedi?_

(23:26)  
Ho risposto, no?  
(23:27)  
Cioè…si, non sto per addormentarmi o simili.  
(23:27)  
Mi sto esercitando un sacco, quindi…

(23:28)  
 _Esercitando?_

(23:28)  
Musica.

(23:31)  
 _Ti posso chiamare?_

(23:31)  
Certo.

(23:32)  
 ** _Chiamata in arrivo_**  
“Ehi..”

_“Scusa, per prima.”_

“No, scusami tu.”

_“Avrei dovuto dire qualcosa invece di riagganciare e basta.”_

“Quindi l’hai fatto apposta, eh?”

_“Non…in realtà no. Sono andato in panico.”_

“Panico?”

_“Blaine…c’è una cosa che devo dirti.”_

“…ok?”

_“…”_

“È tutto a posto, Kurt; Puoi dirmi qualunque cosa. Davvero.”

_“Questa è diversa. E difficile. Non credevo sarebbe stato così difficile. E…ho pensato di non dirtelo, non ancora, ma non riesco a parlarti senza dirtelo e tu ti chiederesti cosa c’è che non va e-“_

“Shhhhh, ehi. Sono qui e non vado da nessuna parte. …se c’è bisogno posso restare al telefono tutta la notte e aspettare che tu sia pronto.”

_“Smettila.”_

“Cosa?”

_“Smettila di essere così…comprensivo.”_

“Vuoi che ti _costringa_ a dirmelo?”

_“No…Blaine?”_

“Si?”

_“Ho rotto col mio ragazzo. …ex-ragazzo. Ethan. Ho…l’ho lasciato.”_

“…”

_“…questa è la parte in cui tu dici qualcosa. Qualunque cosa.”_

“Non…non so cosa dire. …stai bene?”

_“…”_

“Quel sospiro la dice lunga.”

_“No, è che…è successo da poco, ma…me ne sto facendo una ragione.”_

“Hai qualcuno con cui parlare, no?”

_“Si.”_

“Ok, bene. …posso fare qualcosa? Cioè…rischia di essere un po’ strano, ma…sei un mio amico, quindi…sono…Cristo, non sto aiutando un granché, vero?”

_“Tranquillo. Da te non pretendo nulla.”_

“Posso chiederti perché?”

_“Perché cosa?”_

“Perché l’hai fatto?”

_“…”_

“Non sei costretto a rispondere.”

_“No, voglio rispondere. Sincerità, ricordi?”_

“Hmm.”

_“Ti ho parlato di lui. Di come fosse la persona più forte che conoscessi. E…aspetta; Prima di continuare devo dirti un’altra cosa.”_

“Ok.”

_“Niente di tutto questo è colpa tua. Il problema era tutto tra me e lui, ok?”_

“Già…”

_“Blaine.”_

“Si.”

_“Quando gli ho detto di noi – dei messaggi, della nostra amicizia – pensavo fossimo a posto. Non era elettrizzato all’idea e per un po’ ci sono stati silenzi carichi di tensione, ma poi la situazione è migliorata e l’abbiamo risolta parlando. Ha detto che andava bene così ed io gli ho creduto. Ripensandoci, mi rendo conto di quanto io sia stato stupido – stupido e cieco.  
“Nella sua testa ha fatto due più due e credo abbia cominciato a pensare in modo diverso ad alcune cose successe nei due mesi precedenti. E poi non importava più che io stessi scrivendo a Rachel o a mio padre o a qualcun altro – nella sua testa eri sempre tu. Ti vedeva ovunque, in ogni cosa-“_

“Quella è un po’ c-“

_“No, lasciami finire.”_

“Ok.”

_“Penso che volessi ignorarlo, ignorare i segnali, perché era più facile fingere che andasse tutto bene.”_

“Kurt, quello che ho detto prima… quel giorno… non parlavo di te.”

_“Lo so. Tranquillo.”_

“Bene. Continua.”

_“E poi un giorno è semplicemente crollato. È andato completamente in pezzi…e non l’avevo mai visto così. Mai. E sapere che era per colpa mia…che lui…che gli stavo facendo questo…è stato uno schiaffo in pieno viso, e cazzo se avevo bisogno di uno schiaffo. E’ stata un’illuminazione.”_

“E poi…l’hai mollato?”

_“Si. È che…era l’unica cosa che potevo fare. …Blaine?”_

“Merda…si?”

_“Blaine, c’è…c’è un’altra cosa, ovviamente, e so cosa sto evitando di dire. Posso solo immaginare cosa tu stia pensando in questo momento, ma io-“_

“Ehi, no. Non…non mi aspetto nulla. È un bene che tu me ne abbia parlato, ma non mi aspetto nulla.”

_“So che non sono nella posizione di chiedere nulla…in realtà è una cosa orribile da chiedere, dopo tutto questo, ma-“_

“Ma puoi.”

_“…va bene se mi prendo un po’ di tempo?”_

“Per pensare.?”

_“Si.”_

“Certo. Puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che ti serve. E quando hai finito, sarò qui e potremo parlarne. Qualunque cosa sia.”

_“Grazie.”_

“Grazie a te per essere stato così sincero. E, Kurt?”

_“Si?”_

“Sono molto più forte di quello che pensi. Siamo molto più forti. Andrà tutto bene.”

_“…Ok. Sono…io-“_

“Shhhh. Quando te la senti.”

_“…buonanotte, Blaine.”_

“Buonanotte, Kurt.”

******

**Giovedì 17 febbraio (14:23)  
Lo sa.**

(14:27)  
Lo so.

(14:28)  
 **Sta bene?**

(14:28)  
Si. Sta…è molto comprensivo.  
(14:29)  
Il tuo?

(14:30)  
 **Alti e bassi.**  
(14:31)  
 **Però mi ha appena rimproverata per come sono vestita.**

(14:32)  
Ed è un buon segno?

(14:32)  
 **Dei migliori.**

******

**Domenica 21 febbraio (16:23)**  
 _È venuto a prendersi il caffè?_

(16:29)  
 **No. Piantala di chiedermelo.**

(16:30)  
 _E va bene._

(16:41)  
 **Lo sai che anche questo è un suo modo di darti spazio, vero?**

(16:43)  
 _Si._

******

**Domenica 28 febbraio (09:46)**  
 _A volte ti invidio._

(09:55)  
Hm?

(09:56)  
 _Il fatto che tu possa portar fuori il cane. Dev’essere fantastico per schiarirsi le idee._

(09:58)  
Tu potresti portar fuori il gatto.

(09:59)  
 _Solo se gli trovassi un guinzaglio alla moda con scarponcini abbinati._

(10:02)  
E lo faresti per lui o per te?

(10:03)  
 _Non è ben chiaro._

(10:05)  
Ciao, tra l’altro.

(10:06)  
 _Ehi._

(10:07)  
Ci vieni spesso qui?

(10:07)  
 _…sul serio, Blaine? Davvero?_

(10:07)  
…scusa, cercavo di rompere il ghiaccio.

(10:10)  
 _Beh, ora nel ghiaccio c’è un buco. E tu ci sei dentro. E stai affondando._

(10:10)  
…

(10:11)  
 _Vuoi che ti dia una mano?_

(10:12)  
Ti chiami Scar?

(10:12)  
 _No._

(10:13)  
Allora si.

(10:14)  
 _Quindi, come va?_

(10:15)  
Aspetta, questa sarebbe la mano?

(10:15)  
 _Prendila e basta, Blaine._

(10:15)  
Non hai una gran presa, vero?”

(10:17)  
 _Il buco l’hai scavato tu._

(10:17)  
Forse dovremmo andarci piano con le metafore…

(10:18)  
 _Forse._

(10:20)  
Tutto bene. Sono…occupato.  
(10:21)  
Tu?

(10:22)  
 _Stessa cosa._  
(10:24)  
 _Perché è così difficile?_

(10:26)  
Perché è un momento cruciale? O almeno crediamo che lo sia?  
(10:27)  
Ma…non deve esserlo per forza. Non siamo costretti a farlo ora. Direi che potremmo solo…cominciare a parlare e edere come va?

(10:28)  
 _Non sarebbe male._

~~~

(11:23)  
 _Ehi Blaine?_

(11:24)  
Hmm?

(11:25)  
 _Penso che un po’ mi sei mancato._

(11:27)  
Penso che un po’ mi sei mancato anche tu.

~~~~~~

(14:22)  
 **Gliel’hai detto?**

(14:31)  
Si.

(14:33)  
 **E cosa pensa di fare?**

(14:34)  
Il punto con Blaine è che…a volte devi solo dargli una spintarella nella direzione giusta, e poi fa tutto da solo oltre ogni previsione.

(14:35)  
 **Bene.**

~~~~~~

(17:02)  
Hai da fare?

(17:03)  
 _È domenica._

(17:03)  
E?

(17:04)  
 _È *domenica*._

(17:04)  
Quindi no?

(07:04)  
 _No. È quello che tentavo di dirti._

(17:06)  
Bene.

(17:06)  
 _Perché?_  
(17:08)  
 _Blaine?!_

(17:09)  
 ** _Chiamata in arrivo_**  
 _“Che stai facendo?!”_

“Ciao anche a te.”

_“Hmm, si. Che stai facendo?”_

“Sei decisamente troppo scontroso perché sia domenica.”

_“Pensavo di essere insolitamente alleg-“_

“Sei ancora a letto.”

_“-ro. …come lo sai?”_

“Quindi lo ammetti!”

_“Sei inquietante.”_

“Ho il sesto senso.”

_“Super inquietante.”_

“Ho anche sentito il fruscio della coperta.”

_“Ancora più inquietante. Il re dell’inquietante.”_

“Ma è perfetto! Adesso puoi metterti comodo e godertela.”

_“…io…cosa?!”_

“Shhh; Ascolta e basta.”

_“Ascolta cosa? Blaine, mi stai spaventando. Forse nelle settimane in cui non ci parlavamo hai avuto un crollo e-“_

“Fidati e ascolta.”

_“Io…va bene. Ma se t-“_

“Ah! Ascolta.”

_“Ok.”_

“…”

_“Cosa stai…oh, ok…”_

([play](http://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/sbass))

“Ehi, quindi quello ero…sei ancora li?”

_“Io…si.”_

“Bene.”

_“Sono…”_

“Si?”

_“Un po’ senza parole.”_

“Bene!”

_“Sei un…quella era…era Super Bass?!”_

“Decisamente.”

_“Oddio.”_

“Beh, ti ho strappato un sorriso?”

_“È…si. Si che ho sorriso.”_

“Quindi non farai ancora resistenza quando ti chiamerò domani sera?”

_“…cos’hai in mente?”_

“Nulla.”

_“Blaine.”_

“Zitto tu.”

_“È la tua missione, adesso?”_

“Forse?”

_“Devo aver paura?”_

“No, ma potresti essere eccitato.”

_“Vedremo.”_

“Rispondi al telefono e basta, ok?”

_“Ok.”_

“Ciao, Kurt!”

_“…sei impossibile. Ciao.”_

~~~~~~

(17:34)  
 _Grazie._

(17:35)  
E’ stato un piacere suonare per te.

~~~~~~

(17:36)  
 _Oddio Rachel._

(17:38)  
 **Ti sei alzato dal letto?**

(17:39)  
 _Non riesco a *muovermi*._

(17:39)  
 **Oh. Questa è nuova.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota dell'autrice:** Quel brano al pianoforte è suonato da David Sides. Date un'occhiata perché è fantastico, ma **per favore** non cominciate a tempestarlo parlando della fanfiction, ok? Grazie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice: In questo capitolo c'è un sacco di musica. Per ottenere un effetto migliore vi suggerisco di ascoltare i brani per intero quando li trovate, e poi andare avanti. Non abbiate fretta. ;)
> 
> Piccolo promemoria:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes  
> Ethan

**Domenica 1 marzo (19:15)  
Avevi ragione riguardo Blaine.**

(19:21)  
Si?

(19:22)  
 **Si.**

(19:23)  
Perché dici?

(19:23)  
 **Sono appena arrivata a casa, e Kurt non lo vedevo così da...beh, lo sai.**

(19:24)  
E bravo il mio ragazzo.  
(19:26)  
Ok, per il momento le cose vanno alla grande, ma teniamoli d’occhio.

(19:27)  
 **Sempre e comunque – ancora non mi fido di loro. Stupidi ragazzi.**

(19:27)  
...parli in generale?

(19:29)  
 **Forse?**

(19:29)  
Ricordati che si suppone che stiamo dalla stessa parte.

(19:30)  
 **E lo siamo, Wes. Ma sono *io* a dirigere questo show.**

~~~~~~

(20:01)  
Come va, Blainey?

(20:02)  
Smettila. Avevi promesso.

(20:02)  
Ok, *Blaine.*  
(20:04)  
Quindi?

(20:05)  
Cosa?

(20:05)  
Che si dice?

(20:06)  
Che sei strano, ecco che si dice.

(20:06)  
Voglio solo sapere come stai.

(20:07)  
Ci siamo visti oggi e avevo due braccia e due gambe. Non è cambiato nulla.

(20:07)  
Si, ma abbiamo parlato. Di cose.

(20:08)  
Smettila di girarci intorno, ho capito dove vuoi arrivare.

(20:08)  
Eddai, dammi i dettagli.

(20:09)  
Sei un pettegolo, Wesley. Sono scioccato.

(20:10)  
Ehi, che male c’è ad essere curiosi? Dopo tutti quello che abbiamo passato in questi due mesi...  
(20:11)  
È come se tu fossi disposto a condividere i problemi ma non le gioie.  
(20:12)  
Condividi anche quelle, Blaine.

(20:13)  
Sei. Strano.  
(20:13)  
Lascia che me lo tenga per me, ok? Per ora.

(20:14)  
Va bene.  
(20:14)  
Blainey.

(20:15)  
Colpo basso.

(20:15)  
Muaha!

******

**Lunedì 2 marzo (07:33)**  
 _Guardalo, ha capito tutto dalla vita._  
  
(07:34)  
 _E poi ci sono *io* che esco di casa a ore impossibili._

(07:46)  
Uccelli.

(07:47)  
 _Cosa?_

(07:48)  
Dovresti prendere esempio dagli uccelli. Ho portato fuori Bradshaw per la sua passeggiata mattutina ed oggi sono particolarmente allegri. La primavera è dietro l’angolo.

(07:49)  
 _Siamo ai primi di marzo, Blaine. Hai le visioni._  
(07:52)  
 _Sei sicuro di non essere un personaggio di un film Disney? Uccelli, scoiattoli, cani...ci parli?_  
(07:53)  
 _No, non rispondere. Ovvio che ci parli._

(07:54)  
Quando mi hai presentato il tuo gatto, hai detto che era il terzo coinquilino.

(07:55)  
 _Perché è grande quanto un cane._

(07:55)  
Come ti pare.  
(07:56)  
Dirò agli uccelli di salutarti quando ti incontrano.

(07:56)  
 _Non farlo, ti prego._

(07:57)  
Perché no?

(07:58)  
 _Sai chi è Hitchcock?_

(07:58)  
Paura degli uccelli. Capito.

(07:59)  
 _Te lo stai scrivendo?_

(08:03)  
Verrà aggiunto al mio dossier su Kurt Hummel.

(08:04)  
 _Sei un cretino._  
(08:07)  
 _Stai cercando di inventarti un soprannome sarcastico e non ci riesci, vero?_

(08:08)  
...no?

(08:08)  
 _Buona giornata, Blaine!_

(08:09)  
Anche a te...Kurt.  
(08:10)  
Ecco. È quello il soprannome sarcastico.  
(08:10)  
L’hai capita? Perché sei...  
(08:11)  
...no?  
(08:13)  
Ok.

~~~~~~

(10:02)  
 _Mi annoio._

(10:05)  
A lezione?

(10:05)  
 _Si._

(10:06)  
Mi suona familiare.  
(10:07)  
Ma è lunedì, non giovedì.

(10:08)  
 _La lezione noiosa adesso è di lunedì, Blaine. Stai al passo._

(10:08)  
Sto già scrivendo.

(10:09)  
 _Cos’altro c’è in quel dossier?_

(10:10)  
Come se lo venissi a dire a *te*.

~~~~~~

(13:14)  
 _Credi sia troppo tardi per cambiare università?_

(13:15)  
 **L’hai incrociato di nuovo?**

(13:15)  
 _Ogni. Santa. Volta. Non so se ce la faccio._

(13:16)  
 **Ce la fai, Kurt.**

(13:16)  
 _Non ne sarei così sicuro._

(13:17)  
 **Non ci stai ripensando, vero?**

(13:20)  
 _No, io...no. Chiaro che no. Sai che non è una cosa che ho deciso d'impulso._

(13:21)  
 **Ma?**

(13:22)  
 _È tremendamente difficile. Adesso cosa facciamo? Continuo a vederlo tutti i giorni ed è sempre imbarazzante, e fa male, e..._

(13:23)  
 **Credi che potreste rimanere amici?**

(13:25)  
 _Al momento, tutto quello che voglio fare ogni volta che lo vedo è scappare, e sono sicuro che lui si senta allo stesso modo._

(13:26)  
 **E allora dai tempo al tempo.**

(13:26)  
 _Hm._

(13:28)  
 **E, Kurt?**

(13:28)  
 _Si?_

(13:29)  
 **Ricordati: ne hai passate di peggio. <3**

~~~~~~

(14:01)  
 _Credo che i miei lunedì siano i tuoi martedì._

(14:04)  
Giornata di pioggia?

(14:05)  
 _Mi sa che questa potrebbe essere un’altra settimana di pioggia._

(14:08)  
La pioggia va anche bene, se hai un ombrello.

(14:08)  
 _Beh, io il mio devo averlo dimenticato._

(14:09)  
Lo sai che dicendo così mi stai provocando, vero?

(14:11)  
 _Ah, no, non volevo dire quello. Non sei obbligato a fare nulla._

(14:12)  
Beh, nemmeno tu eri obbligato, ma l’hai fatto comunque.

(14:12)  
 _Era diverso._

(14:13)  
In che modo?

(14:14)  
 _Era Natale ed eri triste, Blaine, e nessuno dovrebbe sentirsi così sotto Natale._

(14:16)  
Quindi mi hai costruito un rifugio.

(14:17)  
 _Cosa?_

(14:17)  
Contro il mio uragano.

(14:20)  
 _..._

(14:20)  
:)

~~~~~~

(14:21)  
 _Cuore._

(14:21)  
 **Cosa?**

(14:22)  
 _Il mio cuore._

(14:23)  
 **Che cos’ha il tuo cuore, dolcezza?**

(14:23)  
 _Sta combinando qualcosa._

(14:23)  
 **Qualcosa?**

(14:24)  
 _Non lo so, Rachel. Davvero non lo so._

(14:25)  
 **Sei di umore un po’ ballerino oggi, eh?**

(14:25)  
 _Non è come al solito, Rachel._

(14:26)  
 **Ooookay.**  
(14:27)  
 **Se è per quello che penso io...**  
(14:28)  
 **Kurt.**

(14:28)  
 _Si?_

(14:29)  
 **Non credi che dovresti fare qualcosa?**

(14:29)  
 _Tipo cosa?_

(14:29)  
 **Lo sai.**

(14:30)  
 _Rachel...non posso chiedergli di nuovo di vederci. Non dopo quello che è successo l’ultima volta._

(14:30)  
 **Ma adesso le cose sono cambiate!**

(14:32)  
 _E se dicesse di no?_  
(14:32)  
 _E se...e se andasse tutto storto un’altra volta?_  
(14:34)  
 _E se non fossimo..._  
(14:35)  
 _Non posso._

(14:36)  
 **Ok.**

~~~~~~

(14:44)  
E allora i martedì?

(14:48)  
 _Hm?_

(14:48)  
Non era cominciata a Natale. Era cominciata coi martedì.

(14:50)  
 _È..._

(14:51)  
Lo sai che ho ragione.  
(14:52)  
Mi piace far felici le persone.  
(14:53)  
Mi piace far felice *te*.

(14:54)  
 _Mi suona familiare._

(14:55)  
Immaginavo.

~~~~~~

(14:37)  
 **Credo che il mio stia uscendo di testa.**  
(14:38)  
 **Il tuo?**

(14:40)  
Direi che sta bene.  
(14:41)  
Determinato, forse.

(14:43)  
 **Bene. È qualcosa. Ci serve un po’ di determinazione in quest’equazione.**

(14:44)  
Vediamo come si mettono le cose.

(14:45)  
 **Ok.**

(15:04)  
C’è una cosa che vorrei davvero sapere, ma ho sempre avuto paura di chiedere.

(15:05)  
 **Vai avanti.**

(15:06)  
Non ti è permesso ridere o giudicare.

(15:07)  
 **Ok. ;)**

(15:09)  
Mi stavo chiedendo.

(15:09)  
 **Dai, Warbler Wes, non mordo.**

(15:10)  
Su una scala da 1 a 10, quanto bello è Kurt?

(15:11)  
 **Weees! Oddio.**

(15:12)  
Hai detto che non avresti giudicato.  
(15:12)  
Mi sto solo preoccupando per il mio amico.

(15:13)  
 **Sei *curioso*, ecco cosa sei.**  
(15:13)  
 **È un 12.**

(15:14)  
Parli in qualità di migliore amica o...?

(15:15)  
 **Parlo in qualità di essere umano.**  
(15:16)  
 **Kurt è davvero speciale, e chiunque sarebbe fortunato ad averlo.**  
(15:16)  
 **C’è qualcos’altro che vorresti sapere?**

(15:17)  
Per ora no, grazie. ;)  
(15:19)  
Dio, quanto mi piacerebbe torturare Blaine con quest’informazione.

(15:20)  
 **Ah, quindi era per *quello*.**

(15:21)  
Shhhh.

~~~~~~

(16:23)  
Sarai a casa per le 7?

(16:26)  
 _Si._

(16:27)  
Ok.

~~~~~~

(19:23)  
Pronto?

(19:25)  
 _Si._

(19:25)  
Davvero?

(19:26)  
 _Oddio, Blaine, chiamami e basta!_

(19:26)  
Wow, ok.

(19:27)  
 ** _Chiamata in arrivo_**  
 _“Ciao.”_

“Sei prepotente.”

_“E tu stavi complicando le cose.”_

“Non è vero. Solo non volevo scioccarti.”

_“Chiamandomi?”_

“Si.”

_“Non credi che siamo già passati un po’ oltre?”_

“...ok, forse stavo complicando le cose. A volte penso troppo, scusa.”

_“Smettila di scusarti e fammi da ombrello, Blaine.”_

“Sai come affascinare un uomo, Kurt. Sono impressionato.”

_“Non era...cioè...io-“_

“Rilassati. Sei messo comodo?2

_“...si?”_

“Bene.”

([play](http://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/umbrellasnippet))

“...scherzavo.”

_“Blaine!”_

“Non era quello che volevo suonarti. Mi sono fatto prendere.”

_“Conosci tutte le canzoni a memoria?”_

“Non tutte.”

_“Stai facendo il modesto?"_

“Davvero non lo sono. Posso riprovare?”

_“Assolutamente si.”_

“Ok. Non è...forse non è...spero che tu non resti deluso dopo ie-“

_“Blaine.”_

“Si?”

_“Smetti di pensare.”_

“Ok.”

([play](http://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/breakyourheart))

_“...”_

“Quello era...qualcosina su cui sto lavorando...”

_“...”_

“...Kurt?”

_“Ci...ci sono.”_

“Tutto bene?”

_“Hmm.”_

“Oddio, avrei dovuto dire due parole sulla canzone. Non è...la canzone la conosci, no? ...chiaro che la conosci. Il punto non era il testo, non l’ho scelta per il testo. Sarebbe stato...non è-“

_“Blaine.”_

“...si?”

_“Era bella.”_

“Oh.”

_“Come hai fatto?”_

“Cosa?”

_“Come hai trasformato quella canzone in una cosa **così**?”_

“Oh beh, ci ho solo giocato un po’. Am- ...cioè, mi piace guardare le cose da un punto di vista diverso, ogni tanto.”

_“Ha funzionato. Però posso chiederti una cosa?”_

“Non ho intenzione di farti a pezzi e spezzarti il cuore, se te lo stessi chiedendo.”

_“...”_

“Oddio, scusa. Scusa. Vedi, è per questo che ti devo avvisare quando ti chiamo. Hai bisogno di prepararti per quando esplodo. Te l’avevo detto che quando sono nervoso comincio a straparlare e-“

_“Sei nervoso?”_

“No, io...si.”

_“Adorabile.”_

“Cosa?”

_”Ho detto che sei adorabile.”_

“Oh...ok, beh, ehm...credo...stai ridendo?”

_“...no?”_

“...te la stai godendo, non è vero?”

_“Si. Non è per questo che mi hai chiamato?”_

“Mi stai prendendo in giro.”

_“No , non lo sto facendo. Suoneresti un altro po’?”_

“Era questo che volevi chiedere?”

_“Circa, si.”_

“Hai diritto a una canzone al giorno ed oggi ne hai quasi avute due.”

_“Esatto, quasi. Domani, allora?"_

“Una canzone.”

_“Le scegli a caso, o...?”_

“Non scelgo mai nulla a caso, Kurt.”

_“Ma non è per il testo?”_

“Non è per il testo.”

_“Bene. Domani alla stessa ora?”_

“Si.”

_“Allora fino a quel momento proverò a pensare ad altre stupide canzoni della top 40 cui potresti applicare il tuo stile.”_

“Quindi tutte?”

_“Ah, allora non sei poi così modesto.”_

“Hai ringalluzzito il mio ego.”

_“...bene. A domani?”_

“A domani.”

~~~~~~

(20:05)  
 _IL MIO STOMACO HA FATTO I SALTI_

(20:07)  
 **La cosa dovrebbe avere un senso?**

(20:09)  
 _Ti prego di archiviarla sotto “cose che ho bisogno di scrivere a te prima di finire per mandarle a Blaine e rendermi ridicolo.”_  
(20:10)  
 _È una misura di sicurezza._

(20:11)  
 **Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt!!!**

(20:12)  
 _Si?_

(20:13)  
 **C’è qualcosa che mi vuoi dire?**

(20:13  
 _Solo quello._

(20:14)  
 **Ti odio.**

(20:15)  
 _Ti odio anch’io. <3_

~~~~~~

(20:33)  
 **Sta succedendo qualcosa.**

(20:35)  
Sta succedendo qualcosa?

(20:36)  
 **Si. Sta decisamente succedendo qualcosa.**

*** *** ***

**Martedì 3 marzo (10:01)**  
 _È martedì._

(10:11)  
Esatto.

(10:12)  
 _So che credi sia il tuo turno con le missioni, ma lo sai che questo non significa che non puoi andare a prendere il tuo caffé, vero?_

(10:13)  
Direi di si.  
(10:15)  
Rachel lavora?

(10:16)  
 _No, oggi no._

(10:16)  
:(

(10:16)  
 _Aw, mi dispiace. Non sapevo che ti fossi affezionato a lei._

(10:17)  
È quella che mi fa il caffè, Kurt.

(10:17)  
 _Oook, glielo dirò._

(10:18)  
Non serve che diventi geloso.

(10:20)  
 _Bel tentativo, Blaine._

(10:21)  
=P

 

~~~~~~

(19:34)  
Stasera sono un po’ in ritardo.

(19:39)  
 _Non è un problema, non preoccuparti._  
(19:40)  
 _Sono comunque ancora bloccato con lo studio._

(19:42)  
Ho perso il suo gioco e adesso non vuole più entrare.  


(19:44)  
 _Non mi sembra così distrutto dalla cosa._

(19:45)  
Crede ancora che lo troveremo. Inguaribile ottimista.  
(19:50)  
Posso dirti un segreto?

(19:51)  
 _Si._

(19:52)  
L’ha perso *lui*.

~~~~~~

(19:53)  
 **Tutto a posto, di la in camera?**

(19:54)  
 _Non ho il permesso di ridere?_

(19:54)  
 **In realtà mi mancava, la tua risata. Sei pregato di continuare.**  
(19:55)  
 **C’è qualcosa che vuoi condividere?**

(19:56)  
 _Smetti di chiedermelo e portami la cena._

(19:56)  
 **Vieni a prendertela.**

~~~~~~

(20:42)  
 ** _Chiamata in arrivo_**  
 _“Blaine! Ciao!”_

“È un brutto momento?”

_“No, no, solo...questa volta non mi hai avvertito.”_

“Beh, quando l’ho fatto hai detto che stavo complicando le cose. A volte ti ascolto, sai?”

_“Bene. Ehm...io...oddio, Rachel, smettila...piantala! ...Ra-“_

“Kurt?”

_“...quella donna è un mostro; scusa. Sono scappato.  
“Tra l’altro ha detto di salutarti...non che importi.”_

“È questa la tua serata tipo? Fare wrestling con la coinquilina?”

_“Prima che chiamassi tu andava tutto bene.”_

“Ah, quindi è colpa mia?”

_“Credo proprio di si.”_

“Posso farmi perdonare?”

_“Credo che ci sia qualcosa che potrebbe farmi cambiare idea su di te.”_

“Su di me? È così grave, eh? Cosa posso fare per te?”

_“Due canzoni, Blaine.”_

“...”

_“Non ridere! È una cosa seria. Sono drogato.”_

”Ovviamente. Fammi cominciare con una e poi vedremo, ok?”

_“È un trucco, Anderson. Mi stai imbrogliando.”_

“Oooh, è davvero una cosa seria quando si passa al cognome.”

_**“Ti prego.”** _

“Siediti e fai silenzio.”

_“Va bene.”_

“Niente commento tagliente?”

_“Sto aspettando.”_

“Ok.”

([play](http://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/tiktok))

_“Come...?”_

“Siiii?”

_“Sei fantastico.”_

“...”

_“Lo sei. Potrei ascoltarti suonare ogni santo giorno.”_

“...è un’offerta?”

_“No, sciocco, è una richiesta.”_

“Kurt...”

_“Hmm?”_

“Io...”

_“Hmmm?”_

“...hai sonno?”

_“Forse. Brutta nottata, giornata lunga.”_

“Vuoi che faccia una cosa diversa?”

_“Cosa?”_

“Potrei suonarti un altro brano, ma non sarebbe parte del mio tema.”

_“Si, ti prego.”_

“Sei messo comodo?”

_“Decisamente.”_

([play](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A14w6qz6hKg))

“Kurt?”

**“Ehi Blaine.”**

“...Rachel. Ciao.”

**“Mi spiace, si è addormentato e ha quasi lasciato cadere il telefono.”**

“...sta bene?”

**“Oh, ho sentito solo le ultime note, ma sono sicura che l’abbia adorato. Sembra pacifico. ...è stato...gli farebbe davvero bene dormire tranquillo per una notte.”**

“...bene.”

**“Blaine?”**

“Si?”

**“Domani potresti passare in caffetteria?”**

“Domani. Ehm...si?”

**“Dobbiamo parlare.”**

“Sono nei guai?”

**“No, ma c’è una cosa di cui dobbiamo discutere.”**

“E...non possiamo farlo ora?”

**“No. Ci serve un’altra persona.”**

“Cosa...”

**“Fidati di me. Dopo lezione?”**

“...ok.”

**“Ottimo! Allora ci vediamo. Ciao!”**

“...ciao.”

~~~~~~

(21:45)  
Sogni d’oro, Kurt.

~~~~~~

**Mercoledì 4 marzo (10:23)**  
Pensavo a un caffè, alle quattro?

(10:29)  
Mi devo vedere con Rachel.

(10:30)  
Va bene, non mi da fastidio se c’è anche lei.

(10:31)  
Mi vuole parlare.

(10:31)  
Lo so.

(10:32)  
...lo sai?

(10:33)  
Già.

(10:34)  
...sei...no. Non può essere.

(10:34)  
Cosa?

(10:35)  
Ha detto...Wes, sei tu l’altra persona di cui mi parlava?

(10:36)  
Ha detto “alto, bello, capelli scuri”?

(10:36)  
E quello chi sarebbe?

(10:38)  
Ha. Ha.  
(10:39)  
Forse non dovremmo aiutarti. Forse non te lo meriti.

(10:40)  
“Dovremmo”? Oddio.

(10:42)  
Ci hai lasciati da soli per 5 minuti, e cominciavamo entrambi a sentirci frustrati dal tira e molla che state avendo. Riesci a farcene una colpa?

(10:43)  
Non riesco a crederci.  
(10:43)  
No, in realtà ci riesco. *Non* riesco a credere di non essermelo aspettato.  
(10:44)  
Quindi quello di oggi cos’è? Un intervento?

(10:45)  
Forse.  
(10:46)  
Vorremmo aiutare.

(10:47)  
Non ho bisogno di aiuto.

(10:48)  
Oh si che ne hai.

(10:48)  
Sto bene così.

(10:49)  
Stai facendo le cose giuste, ma non è abbastanza.

(10:50)  
Non è abbastanza per cosa?

(10:52)  
Per ottenere il ragazzo che vuoi.

(10:53)  
Non è quello il punto.

(10:55)  
Come no.  
(10:56)  
Adora quello che stai facendo per lui, ma devi fare il passo successivo. Non sarà mai lui a fare la prima mossa, e tu sei in qualche modo troppo educato per fare la tua. Ed è li che entriamo in gioco noi.

(10:57)  
Non mi piace la piega che sta prendendo questa cosa.

(10:59)  
Alle 4, Blaine.

(11:00)  
Devo per forza?

(11;01)  
Vuoi che ti ci trascini per i capelli?

(11:02)  
...e va bene.

~~~~~~

(13:02)  
Ho trovato i biglietti che avevamo preso per il concerto della settimana prossima.

(13:23)  
 _Me li ero dimenticati, quelli._

(13:25)  
Se li vuoi puoi prenderli tu.

(13:26)  
 _È la tua band preferita, non la mia._

(13:26)  
Lo so, ma...ho pensato che potessimo...

(13:27)  
 _Ethan._  
(13:27)  
 _Ti prego...per favore, non farlo._

(13:29)  
Lo so. Mi dispiace.

(13:30)  
 _Va tutto bene. È solo..._

(13:31)  
Lo so. Troppo presto.

~~~~~~

(13:59)  
 _Perché la mia vita è così incasinata?_

(14:01)  
 **Ciao, melodrammatico.**

(14:02)  
 _No, sul serio, perché?_

(14:02)  
 **Non lo è.**

(14:03)  
 _E allora perché mi sento così?_

(14:05)  
 **Sei melodrammatico. È la tua natura.**

(14:05)  
 _Beh, lo sei anche tu._

(14:06)  
 **Lo so. È per questo che posso dirtelo.**  
(14:07)  
 **Sei sulla strada giusta, Kurt.**

(14:10)  
 _Non lo so._

(14;11)  
 **Lo sei. Smetti di sfoggiare quel muso lungo.**

(14:12)  
 _Argh. Perché sei così...così..._

(14:12)  
 **Di aiuto? Attenta? Insostituibile?**

(14:13)  
 _Hai vinto. Oggi proprio non ne ho._

(14:14)  
 **Kurt...**

(14:17)  
 _Sto bene. Sto bene._

~~~~~~

(19:15)  
 _ **Chiamata in arrivo**_  
 _“Ehi tu.”_

“Ehi tu.”

_“Stai diventando bravo. Sono fiero di te.”_

“Bravo a far cosa? A parlare?”

_“A chiamarmi. Niente avvisi, niente di niente – solo una normale chiamata tra amici.”_

“Beh, guardaci un po’. Siamo normali.”

_“Sai cosa voglio dire.”_

“Si, lo so. Beh, com’è andata la tua giornata, caro?”

_“...ho detto amici, non coppietta di anziani.”_

“Lo sapevo che era un po’ troppo. Ma sul serio, com’è andata?”

_“È stata...una giornata.”_

“Oh-oh, questa non suona bene. Ne vuoi parlare?”

_“...”_

“Non sei costretto.”

_“È...Rachel ha detto che stavo facendo il melodrammatico, il che è probabilmente vero. Mi sono detto di smetterla di piagnucolare e di concentrarmi su quello che mi aspetta e non sul passato.”_

“...ti sei comprato un libro di auto-aiuto?”

_“Scusa?”_

“Scusa, scusa. Ti ascolto.”

_“No, ti stai mettendo a ridere, ecco cosa stai facendo. È bello sapere che per te le mie disgrazie sono fonte di divertimento.”_

“Non sono...Kurt, lo sai che non è vero. Non vole-...  
“-aspetta. Adesso stai ridendo tu*.”

_“È troppo facile imbrogliarti, Blaine.”_

“Sto ripensando alla mia scelta per la canzone di stasera.”

_“Ooooh, no, per favore no! È tutto il giorno che non aspetto altro.”_

“Davvero?”

_“Si, sciocco.”_

“’Sciocco’ è il mio segnale.”

_“ **Adesso** ho paura.”_

“Non averne.”

_“Sto aspettandooo.”_

“Si, si, ho chiamato talmente di getto che non sono nemmeno pronto. Prima devo cambiare stanza, non andartene.”

_“...sono qui.”_

“Bene. ...ahi...merda.”

_“...cosa stai **facendo**?”_

“Camminando per il mio appartamento con la grazia innata di una gazzella. Che cosa pensavi?”

_“...ma quanto grande è il tuo appartamento?”_

“Ehm...non lo so. Abbastanza. Perché?”

_“Perché stai ancora camminando.”_

“Non più. Abbiamo raggiunto la nostra destinazione; spero che abbiate gradito il viaggio. Adesso ti metto in speaker, ok?”

_“Ok, Capitano.”_

“Pronto?”

_“Non serve che urli, Blaine.”_

“Direi che sei pronto.”

([play](http://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/partyintheusa))

_“...”_

“Troppo?”

_“...”_

“Kurt?

_“Si?”_

“Era troppo, vero?”

_“No. Ti stavo solo dando un segno di vita. Blaine...”_

“Si?”

_“...Merda.”_

“Cosa scusa?”

_“Niente, solo io...niente.”_

“Ooook. Allora lascia che ti faccia una richiesta.”

_“...ok.”_

“Il venerdì pomeriggio sei libero, no?”

_“...si?”_

“Non aver paura. È così che ci si sente quando ti mandano in missione, sai?”

_“...missione?”_

“Già. Venerdì pomeriggio, alle tre, al Madison Square Park vicino al monumento di Chester Alan Arthur. Sai dov’è?”

_“...potrei cercarlo.”_

“Quindi, ci sarai?”

_“Blaine...”_

“Eddai; io ho sempre fatto quello che mi dicevi, e me ne sono forse pentito? No.”

_“Io...”_

“Non ti piace l’ignoto, vero?”

_“...direi di no.”_

“Ti fidi di me?”

_“...si. Si, mi fido.  
“...e va bene, farò questa tua piccola missione.”_

“Evvai!”

_“Spero ne valga la pena.”_

“Cosa pensi di me?”

_“Solo il meglio.”_

“Bene.”

_“La maggior parte del tempo.”_

“Ehi!”

_“Ho accettato la missione, cos’altro vuoi?”_

“Voglio che tu la missione te la goda.”

_“Te lo dirò venerdì.”_

“Fatta.”

_“Stessa ora domani?”_

“Stessa ora domani.”

_“Sogni d’oro.”_

“Anche a te.”

~~~~~~

(20:23)  
L’aquila è atterrata.

(20:26)  
Mi stai prenendo in giro?

(20:27)  
Cosa?  
(20:28)  
Voi due e la vostra *operazione* – pensavo che il linguaggio da spie fosse appropriato. Volevo divertirmi anch’io.

(20:29)  
Quello non è linguaggio da spie, Anderson.

(20:30)  
Snob.  
(20:31)  
Ha detto di si.  
(20:31)  
Meglio?

(20:33)  
Molto meglio.

(20:34)  
Wes?

(20:35)  
Si?

(20:35)  
Mi sa che devo ringraziarti.

(20:36)  
Ringraziami dopo.

******

**Giovedì 5 marzo (16:23)**  
 _Oggi sei molto silenzioso._

(16:29)  
Oggi mi sembra di star giostrando un milione di cose diverse.  
(16:34)  
Sei silenzioso anche tu.

(16:35)  
 _Oggi mi sembra di star giostrando un miliardo di cose diverse._

(16:36)  
Ovvio.

(16:36)  
 _Non posso lasciarti vincere._

~~~~~~

(17:12)  
Sei così silenzioso, Blainey. Va tutto bene?

(17:14)  
...sono davvero uno che parla così tanto? Che avete tutti, oggi?

(17:14)  
Sto solo controllando.

(17:15)  
Penso di starmi preparando alla battaglia.  
(17:15)  
Zitto. È così che mi sento.

(17:16)  
Non ho detto nulla.  
(17:17)  
Devi essere davvero preso male – l’ho scampata col ‘Blainey.’

(17:17)  
È quello che voglio farti credere.  
(17:18)  
E poi, un giorno...

(17:18)  
Mi coccolerai a morte?

(17:19)  
Qualcosa del genere. Ma senza le coccole.

~~~~~~

(18:03)  
 _Non sei troppo occupato per la serata di pianoforte, vero?_

(18:10)  
È così che le chiami?

(18:11)  
 _No, ma è il nome che uso in pubblico._

(18:14)  
Per quelle non sono mai troppo occupato.

(18:14)  
 _Bene._

~~~~~~

(22:01)  
 _ **Chiamata in arrivo**  
“Oggi sei davvero in ritardo.”_

“Mi dispiace, spero di non...spero non sia un brutto momento.”

_“No, va bene. Solo cominciavo a preoccuparmi.”_

“Aw, scusa, ero...dovevo...fare delle cose.”

_“Cose, eh?”_

“Si, cose.”

_“Sai essere così misterioso, Blaine Anderson.”_

“...”

_“Che c’è?”_

“Niente, solo...”

_“...forse dovresti cominciare a suonare.”_

“Aaah, quindi adesso ci stai solo per le canzoni, eh? Una chiamata veloce e poi mi abbandoni.”

_“No, sto solo pensando ai tuoi vicini.”_

“Non è un problema.”

_“Gli piacciono i concerti notturni?”_

“Beh, a) non è così tardi, e b) credici o no, ma la stanza è insonorizzata.”

_“Stai scherzando.”_

“No, lo è davvero. L’hanno fatta fare loro quando mi hanno comprato questo posto.”

_“’Loro’?”_

“I miei genitori.”

_“Si, l’avevo capito, ma...”_

“Hm?”

_“Probabilmente non è un gran argomento per stasera...ok, sono pronto.”_

“E torniamo a come questa per te sia una cosa veloce.”

_“Baaaaaine. Che cosa devo fare?”_

“Niente, quel tono piagnucoloso nella tua voce era già abbastanza gratificante.”

_“Prego.”_

“Tre...due...”

_“Sul serio?”_

“Shhhhhh; la vuoi o no?”

_“Si, ti prego.”_

“Tre...due...uno...”

([play](http://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/clubcanthandle))

“Tadaaaaa!”

_“Io non riesto a gestire te in questo momento. Cristo Santo, era...”_

“Stupida?”

_“Perfetta.”_

“Grazie.”

_“No, grazie a **te**.”_

“Ricominciamo con questo gioco?”

_“...Blaine?”_

“Hmm?”

_“Io...”_

“Si?”

_“...sono stanco.”_

“Oh, ok. Mi spiace di averci messo così tanto a chiamare.”

_“No, è...non c’è problema.”_

“Beh, allora...non dimenticarti della missione, ok?”

_“Non succederà.”_

“Bene. Sogni d’oro.”

_“Anche a te. E – grazie.”_

“Tranquillo.”

~~~~~~

(22:33)  
 _SONO STUFO DI QUESTO GIOCO_

(22:36)  
 **Archiviato sotto: Cose che hai bisogno di scrivere a me prima di finire per mandarle a Blaine e renderti ridicolo?**

(22:37)  
 _Brava ragazza._  
(22:38)  
 _Perché le cose vanno così *lente*?_

(22:38)  
 **E lo stai chiedendo a me? A me?!**  
(22:39)  
 **Arrivo tra poco.**

(22:40)  
 _Non preoccuparti, vado a dormire. Niente più lamentele, giusto?_

(22:41)  
 **Giusto.**

~~~~~~

(22:55)  
 **Gli manca tanto *così* per dare di matto. Blaine sta facendo un ottimo lavoro.**

(22:59)  
Detta così sembra che Kurt sia la sua preda e che tu ti stia godendo la caccia.

(23:00)  
 **Come se si rendesse conto di che cosa gli sta facendo. È un cucciolotto.**

(23:01)  
Vero.

******

**Venerdì 6 marzo (07:28)**  
Sveglia, raggio di sole! È una bella giornata.

(07:29)  
 _Cazzo. Cosa..._  
(07:30)  
 _Sono le 7:30, Blaine._

(07:31)  
Si! È ora di alzarsi e salutare il nuovo giorno.

(07:31)  
 _Quanti caffè hai bevuto, stamattina?_

(07:32)  
Nemmeno uno.

(07:33)  
 _Blaine._

(07:33)  
...ok, due.  
(07:34)  
Ma il trucco sono le passeggiate mattutine con Bradshaw. Dovresti riconsiderare quella cosa di portar furori il gatto.

(07:35)  
 _Il mio gatto è accoccolato sul mio petto e dorme profondamente._

(07:35)  
Era destino che vi trovaste.  
(07:36)  
Ok, allora ti lascio.  
(07:39)  
Non dimenticare, oggi pomeriggio alle 3.

(07:40)  
 _Non preoccuparti._

~~~~~~

(14:13)  
Sei nervoso?

(14:15)  
No.

(14:15)  
Ah.

(14:16)  
Dovrei essere nervoso?

(14:16)  
No?

(14:17)  
Wesley!!!

(14:17)  
No.

(14:18)  
Fantastico.

(14:18)  
Cosa?

(14:19)  
Adesso sono nervoso.

(14:19)  
Ops.

(14:21)  
‘Ops’? Sul serio, Wes? Dovresti dire ‘no, Blaine, andrà tutto bene. Sei fantastico. È tutto fantastico. Oddio, e se fosse tutto meno che fantastico? Sarà un disastro, vero? Merda cazzo cazzo merda cazzo.

(14:22)  
Sono sempre io a dire tutto questo?

(14:22)  
No,  tu ti sei fermato al secondo ‘fantastico.

(14:23)  
Mancano le virgolette, bello.

(14:24)  
Sono scappate assieme alla mia sicurezza.  
(14:24)  
Tu dovresti starmi aiutando.

(14:25)  
Non ti serve più il mio aiuto, Blaine. Va tutto *bene*.

(14:26)  
Promesso?

(14:26)  
Promesso.  
(14:27)  
Guarda, c’è il sole. È perfetto. Prendilo come un segno.

~~~~~~

(14:13)  
 _Dovresti venire con me._

(14:13)  
 **No.**

(14:14)  
 _Perché no?_

(14:14)  
 **Non ha detto che ci fosse questa possibilità. È la tua missione. Piantala di fare la pappamolla, non è da te.**

(14:17)  
 _E va bene._

~~~~~~

(14:58)  
 **Il gatto è nella scatola.**

(14:59)  
...il che?

(14:59)  
 **Il *gatto* è nella *scatola*.**

(15:00)  
Rachel, in che modo inviarlo un altra volta dovrebbe aiutarmi?

(15:00)  
 **VAI!**

(15:01)  
OK

~~~~~~

(15:01)  
 _ **Chiamata in uscita**_  
 **“Non dovresti essere in missione?”**

_“Ci sono. Solo non so cosa dovrebbe essere. C’è un sacco di gente qui, con gelati e picnic, Rachel. Picnic. Si comportano come se fosse metà luglio e...perché non mi ha dato altre indicazioni? Sembra uno zoo. Te lo giuro, se mi tocca vedere un altro...”_

**“Un altro cosa?”**

_“...pianoforte.”_

**“Cosa?”**

_“Cazzo.”_

**“Cosa?!”**

_“Oh no...oooooh no no no no no. Non avrebbe...no.”_

**“Kurt?”**

_“...oddio.”_

([play](http://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/igiorni))

**“Dolcezza?”**

_“Non può...non può...”_

**“Ok.”**

_“Non è...non è il suo tema.”_

**“Shhhh; Ascolta e basta.”**

_“...”_

**“Respira.”**

_“Io...Rachel, io...”_

**“...stai piangen-“**

_“Devo andare.”_

**“Kur-“**

~~~~~~

(15:12)  
 _ **Chiamata in arrivo**_  
 _“Si?”_

“Kurt. Sono io.”

_“...Blaine, io...”_

“Sei ancora qui?”

_“...avresti dovuto dirmelo.”_

“E rovinare la sorpresa? Rischiare che dicessi di no? Certo. ...dove sei?

_“Sono andato via.”_

“Cazzate. Dove sei?”

_“Blaine, no.”_

“Kurt, non ho idea di che aspetto tu abbia. Devi darmi una mano, avanti.”

_“Blaine.”_

“No. No, ne ho abbastanza...ne ho abbastanza. Hai...hai sentito cos’ho suonato, vero?”

_“Si, ma non sapevo-“_

“Non importa. Non ha testo. Non ha bisogno di un testo.”

_“Non capis-“_

“Parla di te. Parla di te e di tutto quello che è successo in questi cinque mesi.”

_“Blaine...”_

“Non l’avrei fatto se non sapessi che è quello che vuoi. So che lo è, Kurt. Non ne puoi più di questa...danza, e nemmeno io. Sono passati cinque mesi. Cinque. So che siamo pronti. Se non siamo pronti ora, non lo saremo mai.  
“Avevi detto che hai paura. Ho paura anch’io...ma ho più paura di non incontrarti che di riuscire finalmente a vederci.  Cinque mesi e nemmeno riesco a pensare a come sarebbe andata se non ti avessi inviato quel messaggio per errore.  
“Ti ricordi che parlavamo di obblighi, all’inizio? Non mi aspetto nulla da te. Solo...voglio vederti. Voglio parlarti. Di persona. Voglio...voglio toccarti la mano e sentire che sei vero. Ho bisogno che tu sia vero.”

_“...era quello il discorso che hai sempre voluto farmi?”_

“Ti prego. Ti prego, dimmi dove sei, prima che mi trasformi in un personaggio da film di Katherine Heigl.”

_“Ok, respiro profondo.”_

“Che cos’era?”

_“Discorso d’incoraggiamento d’emergenza...”_

“...cosa?”

_“Girati.”_

“Io...”

_“Girati, prima che io cambi idea.”_

“...”

_“Ciao.”_

~~~~~~

(15:33)  
Ho bisogno di aggiornamenti.

(15:34)  
 **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(15:34)  
PARLA!

(15:35)  
 **Dobbiamo andar fuori a festeggiare, io e te. All’istante.**

(15:35)  
Sei ancora la?

(15:36)  
 **Si.**

(15:36)  
Dammi 15 minuti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice:**
> 
> Lista delle canzoni (in ordine):  
>  Rihanna - Umbrella (eseguita da David Sides - date un'occhiata al suo [account youtube](http://www.youtube.com/user/kemlye1))  
>  Taio Cruz - Break your heart (eseguita da Sunny Choi - date un'occhiata al suo [account youtube](http://www.youtube.com/user/SunnyChoiMusic))  
>  Ke$ha - Tik Tok (eseguita da Sunny Choi)  
>  Chopin - Nocturne for piano No 9  
>  Miley Cyrus - Party in the USA (eseguita da Sunny Choi)  
>  Flo Rida ft. David Guetta - Club can't handle me (eseguita da Sunny Choi)  
>  Ludovico Einaudi - I Giorni
> 
> L'ultimo brano al pianoforte...la prima volta che l'ho sentito è stata mesi fa e mi ha colpita subito - sapevo che avrei dovuto usarla in questa storia. Ormai l'ho ascoltata tantissime volte, scrivendo questo capitolo e anche prima - forse sono già impazzita, ma per me simboleggia i *miei* Kurt e Blaine. Quindi si, per me è la loro canzone; Batte anche _Little Numbers_.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice:**
> 
>  
> 
> Piccolo promemoria:  
> Blaine  
>  _Kurt_  
>  **Rachel**  
>  Wes  
> Ethan

**Venerdì 6 marzo (18:01)  
Forse dovremmo controllare come stanno.**  
(18:02)  
 **Dovremmo cercare di scoprire qualcosa?**

(18:02)  
Credo sia *me* che devi scoprire.

(18:03)  
 **Mi hai davvero mandato quel messaggio?**

(18:03)  
Non lo so. Forse sto sognando. O forse sei tu a star sognando.  
(18:04)  
Potremmo star sognando entrambi.

(18:05)  
 **Oddio. E pensavo che il cretino fosse Blaine.**

(18:05)  
È quello che ti capita quando passi troppo tempo con lui.  
(18:05)  
E con te.  
(18:07)  
Era un complimento.

(18:08)  
 **Ai tuoi complimenti ci lavoreremo.**

~~~

(18:11)  
 **Kurt.**  
(18:12)  
 **Ehi, Kurt.**

(18:15)  
 _Si?_

(18:15)  
 **Stasera torni a casa?**

(18:16)  
 _Zitta._

(18:16)  
 **È un no?**

(18:17)  
 _E un ‘sei ridicola.’_

(18:17)  
 **Come sta andando?**

(18:19)  
 _Ciao Rachel, sono Blaine. Lui si rifiuta di risponderti ma iksfjdgbhsdfn_

(18:19)  
 **Capisco.**

~~~

(19:23)  
 _Forse per stanotte dovrei prendermi una stanza in albergo, tanto per farle uno scherzo._

(19:24)  
È così che cominciano a girar le voci, Kurt.

(19:24)  
 _Vero. Però sarebbe divertente._  
(19:25)  
 _E poi se lo merita. Mi ha ingannato._

(19:26)  
Io lo sapevo! Non ti abbiamo ingannato.

(19:26)  
 _Discutibile._

(19:28)  
...te ne penti?

(19:28)  
 _No, certo che no._

(19:29)  
Kurt?

(19:29)  
 _Si?_

(19:30)  
È stato un bellissimo pomeriggio.

(19:30)  
 _Davvero._  
(19:33)  
 _Auguri con quella macchia._

(19:34)  
Avevi promesso di non tirar più fuori l’argomento. L’avevi *giurato*.

(19:35)  
 _Cosa posso farci? Te l’ho già detto prima, Blaine, i volatili non sono tuoi amici. A prescindere da quanti film Disney tu abbia visto._

(19:35)  
Eppure.

~~~

(19:36)  
 ** _Chiamata in uscita_**  
“Raccontami tutto!”

“Ciao Wes.”

“Si si si. Sputa il rospo! È stato totalmente romantico? È stato tutto ciò che hai sempre sognato? È stato imbar-“

“Invecchi al contrario?”

“Blaine.”

“Ok. Io...”

“Si?”

“Io...”

“Siiiii?”

“Non so cosa dire.”

“...sei tu che hai chiamato me.”

“Lo so e io...ma poi...e-“

“Stai avendo un infarto?”

“Sto avendo un Kurtamento.”

“Un...che?”

“È come un esaurimento, ma con...Kurt. Non lo so; nella mia testa aveva un senso.”

“È una cosa positiva?”

“Si e no? Io...possiamo vederci da me tra dieci minuti? Devo portar fuori Bradshaw e...sai. Parlare.”

“Certo, ma se adesso riattacchi giuro che-“

“Wes.”

“Si?”

“Wes, io...”

“Siiii?”

“So che è stupido e che sto facendo di nuovo quella cosa per cui mi fiondo su una cosa e lascio i sentimenti a briglia sciolta, ma...credo che...credo che di questo tizio potrei innamorarmi, Wes.”

“...”

“Che c’è?”

“...”

“Piantala! Che c’è?!”

“...”

“Ora metto giù. **Adesso**!”

“Sei...sei un tesoro...oddio, non riesco a respirare.”

“...”

“Blaine.”

“Cosa?!”

“Tu **pensi** che potresti innamorarti di questo tizio?”

“Non capi-“

"Sei un tesoro, un **tesoro** ; è un miracolo che non ti abbiano usato per Il Signore degli Anelli."

"Ma stai zitto."

“Io sto zitto se tu ti togli la benda dagli occhi.”

“Per carità, non essere troppo di supporto.”

“È esattamente quello che sono. Supporto pienamente l’idea che tu e Kurt vi diate da fare e-“

“Sei fatto?”

“No, ma tu si. Ok, forse sono un po’ alticcio.”

“Sei...perché?”

“...”

“Wesley?”

“Non c’è bisogno di quel tono accondiscendente.”

“Era più divertita curiosità.”

“Stavi giudicando.”

“E tu stai cercando di distrarmi.”

“E va bene, ho festeggiato.”

“Cosa?”

“La tua epica dimostrazione d’amore e la fiorente storia d’amore che siete tu e Kurt.”

“Tu sei ubriaco, non sei alticcio. E...aspetta. Da solo?”

“Cosa?”

“Hai festeggiato da solo?"

“...no.”

“Oh, Wesley. Abbiamo tante cose di cui parlare.”

“Taci e muovi quel fondoschiena pelle e ossa che ti ritrovi. Sono già fuori dalla porta.”

“E quella è una bugia bella e buona.”

“No, sono davvero fuori da-“

“Parlavo del mio fondoschiena.”

~~~

(19:49)  
 **Tesorooooo.**  
(19:52)  
 **Lo so che non sei più con Blaine. Vieni a parlare con me.**

(19:53)  
A volte fai paura, Rachel.

(19:53)  
 **Dai dai dai.**

(19:54)  
E se non volessi?

(19:55)  
 **E se venissi lì io e ti abbracciassi fino a farti parlare?**

(19:55)  
...dieci minuti.

~~~

**Sabato 7 marzo (09:23)**  
 _Ciao._

(09:28)  
Ciao.

(09:29)  
 _Che fai?_

(09:29)  
*Tu* che stai facendo?

(09:30)  
 _Sono ancora a letto._

(09:30)  
Cos’hai addosso?

(09:32)  
 _...Blaine?_

(09:33)  
Era... Stavo scherzando. Sto scherzando!!! Perché... messaggi. E... pessima battuta, Blaine.  
(09:34)  
Ciao.

(09:34)  
 _Scusa?_

(09:35)  
(Shhh, tu non hai visto niente.)

(09:36)  
 _(Oh, ok)._  
(09:36)  
 _Ciao. ;)_

~~~

(09:35)  
Sarebbe strano se gli chiedessi di uscire?

(09:38)  
Buongiorno, mio paranoico amico.  
(09:38)  
Sarebbe strano se tu *non* gli chiedessi di uscire.

(09:39)  
Sì, ma... incontrarlo non ha cambiato nulla, vero? Siamo amici.

(09:40)  
Blaine. Che cosa mi hai detto ieri? Su di lui?

(09:40)  
Che è la persona migliore che io abbia mai incontrato?

(09:41)  
E io cos’ho detto?

(09:42)  
“Se non vi mettete insieme entro la fine del semestre mi tiro un pugno in faccia da solo.”  
(09:42)  
E poi hai detto che avresti tirato un pugno anche a me.  
(09:43)  
...sei alquanto violento, Wes.

(09:43)  
E poi che accordi abbiamo preso?

(09:44)  
Di prendere una pizza?

(09:44)  
Abbiamo deciso che avremmo fatto in modo che accadesse.

(09:45)  
Oh.

(09:46)  
In quale mondo incontrarlo non ha cambiato le cose?

(09:47)  
Sono in carenza di sonno.

(09:47)  
Perché hai pensato a lui tutta la notte?

(09:48)  
Sì.

(09:50)  
Oh beh.

~~~

(09:57)  
 _Ricominciare da capo significa silenzio radio?_

(09:58)  
Scusa, ero distratto.

(09:58)  
 _Distratto?_

(09:59)  
Ma ora hai tutta la mia attenzione.

(10:03)  
 _E ora devo scappare. A dopo?_

(10:04)  
Oh. Certo.

~~~

(14:31)  
 _Riferisci a Wes tutto ciò di cui parliamo?_

(14:34)  
 **No, certo che no.**  
(14:35)  
 **Perché?**

(14:36)  
 _Controllavo._

(14:38)  
 **C’è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi?**

(14:42)  
 _Voglio rivederlo._  
(14:44)  
 _Rachel?_

(14:45)  
 **Scusa, a volte la gente sente il bisogno di mettersi a ballare.**  
(14:46)  
 **Chiedigli di uscire.**

(14:46)  
 _Tipo... Un appuntamento?!_

(14:47)  
 **Sì, chiaro!**

(14:48)  
 _Non saprei._

(14:48)  
 **Cos’è che non sapresti?**

(14:50)  
 _E se lui non volesse? E se si pentisse di avermi incontrato? E se non fossi il suo tipo e volesse tornare ai soli messaggi?_

(14:51)  
 **E se ti mandasse in pappa il cervello solo guardandoti con quei suoi occhioni da sogno?**

(14:51)  
 _Ommioddio, Rachel!_

(14:52)  
 **:)**

******

 **Martedì 10 marzo (22:23)  
 _Chiamata in uscita_**  
“Ricordami perché ancora mi ostino a fare una qualsiasi cosa.”

“Uhm... Che succede?”

“Inferno. Sono all’inferno.”

“Mi sembra un po’ melodrammatico, non credi?”

“Dici?! Wes. Wes, perché uno dovrebbe voler stare con Frodo se potesse avere Legolas?”

“...sei ubriaco?”

“Forse? Ho trovato una vecchia bottiglia di vino che mi aveva preso mio padre. Non avrei dovuto berla fino alla laurea e... Ma non è quello il punto. Il punto è che io... qual è il punto?”

“Dove sei?”

“A casa.”

“Bene, hai meno possibilità di perderti. Ora dimmi cosa sta succedendo.”

“Volevo fare una sorpresa a Kurt.”

“Giusto. Me l’avevi detto.”

“Le sorprese sono una brutta cosa, Wesley, molto brutta. Brutta come...”

“Shh, ehi, dai. Cos’è successo?”

“Era lì.”

“Kurt?”

“No. Cioè... Sì. Ma lui era lì.”

“Legolas?”

“Sì.”

“Chi è Legolas?”

“Ethan.”

“Oh...”

“Oh?!?”

“Come fai a sapere che era lui?”

“Li ho sentiti parlare. Era... Non volevo, ma non riuscivo a muovermi e poi mi hanno visto entrambi e mi hanno fissato e sono scappato.”

“Blaine.”

“Beh, non sono scappato. Ho trottato da bravo hobbit più o meno verso il più vicino cartello della mostra: ‘Questa è la tua vita, Blaine Anderson, guarda quanto fai schifo.’”

“Quella mostra è ancora in piedi? Pensavo che ormai le avessero smantellate.”

“No, è tornata per richiesta popolare.”

“Scherzi a parte-“

“E chi scherza?”

“Scherzi a parte, non è una cosa per cui dovresti prendertela.”

“Lo so! Sono patetico...”

“Non riesco a sentirti se nascondi la faccia in un cuscino.”

“Il cuscino è un cane.”

“Stessa cosa. Hai parlato con Kurt dopo che è successo?”

“No. La mia vita è un totale cliché. Un giorno avrò uno show sulla Bravo.”

“Io lo guarderei.”

“Non è divertente.”

“Dai, Blaine. Parla con lui e basta; scommetto che non è nulla. Lo sai che vanno alla stessa università e che a volte si vedono.”

“Tutti i giorni. Noi ci siamo visti una volta e non mi ha chiesto di rivederci.”

“Nemmeno tu.”

“Tocca a lui.”

“Ommioddio, ma quanti anni hai?”

“Ho-“

“No no, non provare a rispondere. Fatti una doccia, vai a letto e domani chiamalo, ok?”

“E se io-“

“No no. Domani.”

“Despota.”

“Mi hai chiamato per un consiglio. Il mio consiglio è questo.”

“Ti ho chiamato per frignare.”

“Vai a letto, Blaine.”

“Ok. ...un giorno dominerai il mondo, Wes.”

“...letto. Ora.”

“Vado.”

“Buonanotte.”

“Notte.”

~~~

(23:02)  
Che aspetto ha?

(23:04)  
Schifoso.  
(23:05)  
Come un modello da passerella. Scommetto che nei suoi sogni Kurt lo veste.

(23:06)  
Almeno non lo *sveste*?

(11:06)  
Chi è che dovrebbe andare a dormire?!

(11:07)  
Scusa. Troppo presto?  
(11:10)  
Sì, ok, troppo presto.

******

**Mercoledì 11 marzo (13:23)  
 _Segreteria telefonica_**  
 _“Blaine... Quante volte ti devo chiamare prima che tu risponda?”  
“Qualunque cosa tu abbia visto, non è... non voglio dire ‘non è quello che pensi’, perché è quello che dicono quelli che tradiscono e... Ascolta, non devo venire a dare spiegazioni a te, va bene? E non c’è nulla da spiegare. Chiamami, **per favore**.”_

~~~

(16:05)  
 _ **Chiamata in arrivo**_  
 _“Oh grazie a Dio – credevo che fossi davvero arrabbiato con me e pensavo che non mi avresti mai più contattato dopo il messaggio che ti ho lasciato. È che ero preoccupato; non volevo essere scortese. Ma avevo paura che tu... che non avresti-“_

“Ciao, Kurt.”

_“...ciao.”_

“A volte ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per schiarirmi le idee.”

_“Ok. ...sono- ora sono chiare?”_

“Ci ho dormito su e mi dispiace di aver avuto una reazione esagerata. ...di cui tu nemmeno sai perché non te ne ho mai parlato. Mi dis-“

_“No, non c’è problema. Dopo tutto quello che è successo... Avrei reagito allo stesso modo. Ethan è solo... Ci vediamo molto spesso e voglio... Forse ‘amici’ è la parola sbagliata, ma non voglio più che sia così imbarazzante. Abbiamo parlato di sua madre e-“_

“No, ti prego. Avevi ragione; non devi spiegarmi nulla. Non sono quel tipo di ragazzo. E non siamo... Cioè, non siamo... Dio, perché mi trasformo sempre in un idiota balbettante?”

_“Faccio quest’effetto alla gente.”_

“...giusto.”

_“Imparerai a conviverci.  
“...cioè, non è... Ehm...”_

“...”

_“Oh, piantala di ridere. Ero distratto.”_

“Distratto, certo. Da me?”

_“Da... Cose.”_

“Hmm. Prova ad essere più convincente la prossima volta.”

_“Ci sarà una prossima volta?”_

“Hai intenzione di sbarazzarti di me?”

_“No. Blaine?”_

“Sì?”

_“Cosa... Perché sei venuto a scuola da me?”_

“Oh. Io... Volevo... Pensavo di passare... Per un caffè... Avevo preso un caffè per me e per te. Beh, un tè chai per te e un caffè per me. Rachel mi ha detto i tuoi orari e ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino. Di... Vederti.”

_“...”_

“Forse un po’ troppo. Non sono uno stalker, giuro, e non lo far-“

_“Blaine?”_

“Sì?”

_“Mi sarebbe piaciuto tantissimo.”_

“...davvero?”

_“Sì. Mi è dispiaciuto che te ne sia andato così in fretta.”_

“Davvero?”

_“...oddio. Ma da bambino ti hanno fatto cadere di testa?”_

“Scusa?!”

_“Devo farti lo spelling?”_

“Cosa??”

_“E va bene. Blaine Anderson, vorresti uscire con me per un caffè questa settimana?”_

“...”

_“Blaine?”_

“Eh, già.”

_“È un sì?”_

“Cosa? Oh, anche. Cioè, sì. Sì, mi piacerebbe un sacco.”

_“Ottimo. Venerdì pomeriggio?”_

“Sono a lezione fino alle tre, ma per il resto sono libero. ...Kurt?”

_“Sì?”_

“Tutto ma non al Think Coffee, ok?”

_“Ehm... Certo, pensavo comunque a qualcos’altro. Ma dovrei sentirmi offeso per conto di Rachel? Il caffè che fanno non è male, s-“_

“Oh no, non è per quello. Sono solo un po’ traumatizzato. Una volta lì qualcuno mi ha dato buca.”

_“...”_

“Sto scherzando! Sto assolutamente scherzando.”

_“Ommioddio.”_

“Ma sì, sarebbe bello andare da un’altra parte.”

_“Certo. Ti mando un messaggio con i dettagli.”_

“Bene.”

_“Eccellente.”_

~~~

(16:33)  
 _Ho un appuntamento ho un appuntamento ho un appuntamento!!!_

(16:35)  
 **!!!**  
(16:36)  
 **Con chi?**

(16:37)  
 _RACHEL_

(16:37)  
 **:)**  
(16:38)  
 **Ben fatto, dolcezza.**

(16:42)  
 _Aspetta._

(16:42)  
 **Sì?**

(16:43)  
 _Non ho mai detto fosse un appuntamento_.  
(16:44)  
 _Oddio, e se mi ha frainteso?_

(16:44)  
 **Sono sicura che sappia che vuoi scopartelo.**

(16:45)  
 _Rachel!!!_

(16:45)  
 **E sono sicura che lui voglia scopare te. Sei alquanto scopabile, se posso dirlo.**

(16:46)  
 _No che non puoi!!!_  
(16:47)  
 _Credo sia ora che qualcuno si allontani dai fumi del caffè._

(16:48)  
 **Sono fuori servizio.**

(16:49)  
 _Quindi sei ubriaca._

(16:49)  
 **Assolutamente no.**

(16:50)  
 _Sei... Dove sei?_

(16:55)  
 **Lo sapevi che Blaine si allena?**

(16:56)  
 _*Dove* sei?_

(16:56)  
 **Senza maglietta sta davvero bene.**

(16:57)  
 _RACHEL BERRY, COSA STAI CERCANDO DI OTTENERE CON QUESTO?!_

(16:59)  
 **:)**

(17:01)  
 _Non farò mai più prove con te. Mai. D’ora in poi mi lavo le mani di tutti i miei doveri di prova, mi senti?!_

(17:05)  
 **Wow, ehi, calmati.**  
(17:06)  
 **Sono da Wes.**

(17:07)  
 _COSA?_  
(17:07)  
 _Ma stai zitta!!!_

(17:10)  
 **Ok.**

(17:10)  
 _No, non farlo. Sputa._

(17:13)  
 **Stiamo guardando vecchi video degli Usignoli. Ci sono un sacco di dietro le quinte interessanti.**

(17:13)  
 _State...?_

(17:15)  
 **Forse?**

(17:16)  
 _Come siamo riusciti ad accalappiare due ragazzi del genere?!_

(17:16)  
 **Scusa un attimo – per quanto ne so, tu ancora non te lo sei accalappiato.**

(17:17)  
 _Carina. Davvero adorabile. Io qui sto agonizzando._

(17:20)  
 **Non è vero. Non vedi l’ora di rivederlo.**

(17:21)  
 _...vero._

(17:24)  
 **È appena arrivato il cibo. Te la caverai?**

(17:24)  
 _Non fare niente che non farei anch’io._

(17:25)  
 **Appuntato.**

(17:25)  
 _Ti voglio bene!_

(17:25)  
 **Ti voglio bene anch’io.**

~~~

(18:23)  
 _Credo che lui potrebbe farti bene._

(18:25)  
 **Lo credo anch’io.**

~~~

(16:33)  
Appuntamento!

(16:34)  
È l’11 marzo, ne avevamo uno?  
(16:35)  
O almeno credo che lo sia. È tutto un po’ confuso.

(16:35)  
No, amico.  
(16:36)  
Sono io che ho un appuntamento!!! :)

(16:36)  
Stai dicendo quello che penso tu stia dicendo?

(16:37)  
Cosa sto dicendo?

(16:37)  
Che non devo prenderti a calci nel sedere.

(16:37)  
La rabbia incontrollata è un problema serio, Wes.

(16:42)  
:)  
(16:43)  
Gliel’hai chiesto?

(16:43)  
No, me l’ha chiesto lui.

(16:44)  
Ovviamente.

(16:44)  
Ehi!  
(16:45)  
...

(16:46)  
Che c’è?

(16:47)  
E se fosse solo un incontro tra amici?

(16:48)  
Non lo è, fidati.

(16:48)  
Perché lo... Aspetta. Che cosa sai?

(16:50)  
Niente.

(16:50)  
Cosa???

(16:53)  
Tu vai al tuo appuntamento e lascia che accada, Blaine.

(16:53)  
Che accada cosa?

(16:55)  
La magia.

(16:59)  
Semplicemente fantastico.

~~~

(17:28)  
 _Esattamente quand’è che quegli idioti dei nostri amici sono diventati una coppia?_

(17:29)  
Scusa??!

(17:31)  
 _Oh._

(17:31)  
Oh cosa???

(17:32)  
 _Pensavo lo sapessi._

(17:32)  
Sapessi cosa???

(17:33)  
 _Calmati, tigre._  
(17:35)  
 _In questo momento Rachel è da Wes e credo che la cosa vada avanti da un po’._

(17:36)  
Perché sono sempre l’ultimo a sapere le cose?

~~~

(17:36)  
Fantastico, eh?

(17:42)  
Già.

(17:42)  
Chiamami appena puoi, capito?

(17:44)  
Va bene.

(17:45)  
E dimmi che sei il mio migliore amico.

(17:50)  
Ti voglio bene!

(17:51)  
Tienitelo per quando parliamo.  
(17:52)  
E Wes?

(17:53)  
Sì?

(17:53)  
Ben fatto.

(17:56)  
Hai detto anche quello in tono arrabbiato?

(17:56)  
Ma taci.

(17:57)  
Mi pareva.

~~~

(18:15)  
Vuol dire che li abbiamo fatti mettere assieme?

(18:17)  
 _Abbiamo *fatto* qualcosa?_

(18:18)  
Okay, è stato Bradshaw.

(18:21)  
 _Stiamo parlando solo di Rachel e Wes, o...?_

(18:22)  
Non lo so. Dimmelo tu.

(18:23)  
 _No, dimmelo *tu*._

(18:23)  
Ma taci.

(18:24)  
 _No, taci *tu*!_

~~~

Giovedì 12 marzo (15:45)  
E se facessi le valige, ficcassi Bradshaw in una scatola, e mi trasferissi in Francia? Ho sentito che i pancake li fanno buoni.

(15:48)  
 _Crepe._  
(15:49)  
 _E... Ehm... Cosa?_

(15:50)  
Dolcezza, dolcezza, stavo solo scherzando ([*](http://www.lyricsdepot.com/the_smiths/bigmouth-strikes-again.html))

(15:50)  
 _Quando ho detto di voler rompere tutti i denti che hai._  
(15:51)  
 _Che succede?_

(15:52)  
...ti piacciono i The Smiths?

(15:54)  
 _Mia madre li adorava._

(15:55)  
Sempre una bella sorpresa.  
(15:57)  
Li adorava?

(15:59)  
 _È morta quando ero piccolo, ma mi ricordo che ogni tanto girando per casa cantava le loro canzoni. Credo che la maggior parte siano abbastanza melanconiche, ma mi rendono felice. Sono bei ricordi, tra i pochi che ho di lei. Amavo la sua voce._  
(16:01)  
 _Mi dispiace, perché ti sto dicendo tutto questo?_

(16:02)  
Aspetta un attimo.

(16:03)  
 _Che c’è?_

(16:03)  
Solo un secondo.

(16:04)  
 _Cosa stai facendo?_

(16:07)  
 ** _Chiamata in arrivo_**  
 _“Blaine, cosa st-“_

“Non hai ancora imparato nulla?”

_“Cos-“_

https://soundcloud.com/iknowitainteasy/tialtngo

_“...”_

“...sei ancora lì?”

_“...”_

“Kurt?”

_“...s-sì.”_

“Oddio, no. Non volevo farti piangere. Miravo a una cosa... felice. Hai detto felice e-“

_“Non sono triste, Blaine.”_

“...no?"

_“No. Sono... Sono molto felice.”_

“Per la canzone?”

_“Per la canzone. ...e per... Te. Sono felice perché ho te.”_

“...”

_“Blaine?”_

“...sì?”

_“Posso... Ora posso vederti?”_

“Adesso?”

_“So che domani è venerdì e pensavo di poter aspettare, ma... Non voglio aspettare. Non posso aspettare. ...si può fare?”_

“Si può... Certo che si può fare! Dove?”

_“C’è questo bar sulla ventitreesima, tra la settima e l’ottava. È molto piccolo, ma fanno il miglior mocha di tutta Chelsea.”_

“Credevo che il tuo sporco segreto fosse che non bevi caffè.”

_“...ok, prima di tutto, sporco? Davvero, Blaine? E, beh, ogni tanto per il loro mocha faccio un’eccezione. Non dirlo a Rachel.”_

“Oh, allora quello è il tuo sporco segreto. Hai una frequentazione con un altro bar.”

_“Concentrati, Blaine.”_

“Sì.”

_“Tra quanto puoi arrivare?”_

“Ehm... Quarantacinque minuti?”

_“Non ci vuole così tanto per arrivare a Chelsea dall’Upper West Side.”_

“Prima di tutto-“

_“Oooh, ‘prima di tutto’.”_

“Shhh. Prima di tutto, non sai dove vivo. Secondo, ho delle cose da fare prima di partire.”

_“Cose?”_

”Sì.”

_“Che razza di animale ti ha vomitato addosso, ora?”_

“...i miei capelli sono un disastro e ho addosso i pantaloni della tuta, la verità è questa. Contento?”

_“Hai intenzione di cambiarti e farti bello per me? Oh, Blaine.”_

“Sei un po’ troppo sfacciato in questo momento. Forse dovremmo aspettare fino a domani.”

_“Probabilmente è solo l’adrenalina.”_

“Adrenalina?! Sembra quasi che per te vederti con me sia come fare bungee jumping.”

_“...in realtà, è... la sensazione è un po’ quella.”_

“Sei nervoso?”

_“Forse?”_

“...potremmo aspettare fino a dom-“

_“No. No, preferirei davvero vederti ora. Io...”_

“Ok.”

_“Quarantacinque minuti?”_

“Sì.”

_“Non perderti.”_

“Dovrei essere io a dirtelo.”

_“Molto divertente.”_

~~~

(16:55)  
 _Sto uscendo di casa._  
(16:59)  
 _Ci sono quasi._  
(16:59)  
 _Oops, mi sono schiantato su un albero._  
(17:01)  
 _Sono dietro l’angolo._  
(17:03)  
 _Eeee ci sono. Ti tengo un posto._

(17:04)  
Mi hai appena fatto la telecronaca del tuo tragitto fino alla caffetteria?

(17:05)  
 _Sì. Per darti le rassicurazioni che ti servono._  
(17:06)  
 _Potrei mandarti anche una foto, se ti servono altre prove._

(17:06)  
Va bene così.

(17:07)  
 _Sono davvero qui._

(17:07)  
Lo vedo.  
(17:07)  
Oggi sei davvero carino.

(17:08)  
 _Stalker._

~~~

(17:55)  
 **Dove sei? Pensavo cenassimo insieme. :(**

(17:58)  
 _Cambio di programmi._

(17:59)  
 **Il tuo progetto di scuola?**

(18:01)  
 _No, molto meglio._

(18:01)  
 **Non lasciarmi sulle spine!**

(18:02)  
 _È quello che ti meriti per essere così misteriosa a tua volta._

(18:02)  
 **Kurt!**

(18:03)  
 _Shhh. Ho da fare._

~~~

(22:03)  
 _Sei arrivato a casa sano e salvo?_

(22:05)  
Non sono un bambino e non vivo nella parte malfamata dell’Upper West Side.

(22:06)  
 _C’è una parte malfamata dell’Upper West Side?_

(22:06)  
Forse. Non ne parliamo.

(22:07)  
 _Ooook._

(22:10)  
Potrei abituarmici.

(22:119  
 _A cosa?_

(22:11)  
A... Noi.

(22:13)  
 _Beh, bene, perché non ti libererai di me._

(22:14)  
È una promessa?

(22:14)  
 _Sì._

(22:15)  
:)

******

**Venerdì 13 marzo (16:59)**  
 _Non lo sento da tutto il giorno._

(17:05)  
 **Forse è solo troppo occupato per rispondere.**

(17:06)  
 _Non gli ho scritto._

(17:06)  
 **...**  
(17:07)  
 **È la cosa più stupida che abbia mai sentito.**

(17:08)  
 _Non è vero!_

(17:10)  
 **Certo che sì.**  
(17:12)  
 **Stai aspettando vicino al telefono?**

(17:14)  
 _No, solo... oddio, sì._

(17:14)  
 **Chiamalo e basta.**

(17:15)  
 _Non voglio essere oppressivo._

(17:18)  
 **Kurt, uno di questi giorni dovrai piantarla.**

(17:20)  
 _Lo so._

 

******

 **Sabato 14 marzo (13:01)  
 _Chiamata in arrivo_**  
“P-“

“Dovevi baciarlo.”

“...cosa?”

“La prossima volta che lo vedi – bacialo.”

“E questo risolverebbe tutto?”

“Beh, avete entrambi ricominciato a fare tira e molla. Lui non è sicuro dei tuoi sentimenti; tu non sei sicuro dei suoi. E siete tutti e due troppo... Non lo so, cosa siete? Spaventati? Come fate ad avere ancora paura dopo tutto quello che è successo?”

“Ci stiamo ancora conoscendo. Ci siamo visti solo due volte dopo mesi passati a scrivere e basta. È una cosa a cui dobbiamo abituarci, ok?”

“Ok, questo te lo concedo, ma almeno ne parlate?”

“Di cosa?”

“Di voi due.”

“...non proprio.”

“Vuoi essere qualcosa più che suo amico?”

“La sai la risp-“

“Blaine.”

“Sì.”

“E quando l’hai visto giovedì, avresti voluto baciarlo?”

“...più di qualsiasi altra cosa.”

“E allora dovresti parlargliene.”

“Del fatto che voglio baciarlo?”

“Del fatto che vorresti che foste più che amici. ...vuoi che ti scriva degli appunti?”

“Ma taci. Dico le cose giuste nei momenti giusti.”

“A volte.”

“Non sei divertente.”

“Un po’.”

“Hai finito?”

“Sì. Stasera vieni lo stesso alla festa?”

“...devo proprio?”

“Hai promesso.”

“Ok. Direi che ti passo a prendere alle nove.”

“Ok. Sai, nel frattempo potresti risolvere il problema.”

“Ciao, Wes.”

“Ehi, non-“

~~~

(01:05)  
 _Stanotte niente messaggi da ubriaco?_

(01:33)  
Wes mi ha preso il telefono.  
(01:34)  
Aspetta. Perché me lo chiedi?

(01:35)  
 _So che sei a una festa di compleanno con Wes. O dovrei dire *eri*? Sembra che tu abbia riavuto il tuo telefono._

(01:36)  
Sarai sempre tu lo stalker, nella nostra relazione.

(01:36)  
 _Scusa?_

(01:38)  
So com’è cominciata. Ero lì.

(01:38)  
 _Sei tu ad avermi scritto per primo._

(01:43)  
Non è stata colpa mia! È stato lui.  


(01:44)  
 _Come puoi dare la colpa ad un simile cucciolone innocente?_

(01:45)  
È grosso come un vitello e sta sbavando sulle mie lenzuola.

(01:48)  
 _È bravissimo a far mettere insieme la gente, ecco cos’è._

(01:50)  
Rieccoci. Stai parlando solo di Wes e Rachel, o...?

(01:51)  
 _Dimmelo tu._

(01:52)  
Non di nuovo.

(01:52)  
 _Cosa?_

(01:53)  
‘Tu!’ – ‘No tu!’

(01:54)  
 _ **Chiamata in arrivo**  
“Ehi-“_

“Mi dispiace.”

_“Per cosa?”_

“Per essere rimasto distante questi ultimi due giorni.”

_“Ah, quindi era voluto?”_

“In parte? Avevo anche da fare, ma... Non sono sicuro di come... Dopo che ci siamo visti venerdì... Merda, mi servono davvero gli appunti di Wes...”

_“Cosa?”_

“Non posso farlo per telefono.”

_“Di cosa stai parlando?”_

“Ti andrebbe... Vuoi... Possiamo vederci domani?”

_“Domani mattina?”_

“Perché-“

_“A Central Park? ...ho... Ho sempre voluto passeggiare per il parco con te. E credo che sia ora che io conosca il tuo cane.”_

“...ok.”

_“Quanto hai bisogno di dormire?”_

“Verrei adesso se solo-“

_“Fuori non fosse buio e giusto un filo inquietante?”_

“...non sono inquietante.”

_“Ma lo sono parchi di notte.”_

“Alle dieci può andar bene?”

_“Alle dieci va benissimo.”_

“Ok.”

_“Ok.”_

“Buonanotte, Kurt.”

_“Buonanotte, B.”_

~~~

(02:05)  
 _Credo di aver appena approfittato del fatto che Blaine è ubriaco._

(02:11)  
 **Sapevo che ce la potevi fare.**

(02:12)  
 _Non è quello che pensi._  
(02:12)  
 _Aspetta. Cosa stai pensando?_

(02:13)  
 **Sei a casa da solo?**

(02:14)  
 _Sì._

(02:14)  
 **E allora probabilmente non stavo pensando a quello.**

(02:14)  
Io... No, farò finta di nulla.  
(02:16)  
 _Ha accettato di vederci domani a Central Park._

(14:18)  
 **DAVVERO romantico!!!**

(02:18)  
 _Ehm..._

(02:19)  
 **No, è bellissimo. Sta andando tutto a posto. Sono davvero felice per te, Kurt.**

(02:19)  
 _Credo tu abbia ingoiato un gattino rosa o qualcosa di simile e stia parlando al posto tuo._

(02:20)  
 **Eddai! È una cosa di cui essere felici.**

(02:20)  
 _Una passeggiata per Central Park non significa nulla._

(02:21)  
 **KURT. Piantala di essere così pessimista!**

(02:22)  
 _Ha detto che vuole parlarmi di persona. Che è una cosa che non può dire per telefono._

(02:22)  
 **Romantico!!!**

(02:26)  
 _Rachel. Mi dirà che non sono quello che sta cercando._  
(02:28)  
 _Rachel?_

(02:29)  
 **Shhh, sto pensando a quanto ci metto a tornare a casa da qui.**

(02:30)  
 _Peché?_

(02:31)  
 **Perché sento il bisogno di prenderti a legnate nei posti giusti, ECCO PERCHE’.**  
(02:32)  
 **Cos’è che ti ha fatto venire un’idea così stupida?**  
(02:35)  
 **No, sai cosa ti dico? La tua stupida paura di essere rifiutato ed il tuo stupido cervello che ancora non crede che le cose buone capitano *anche a te*, il che è ovviamente falso, e la tua estremamente stupida abitudine di pensare a queste cose a mezzanotte passata, quando entrambi sappiamo che dopo la mezzanotte è il momento in cui il tuo cervello pensa le cose più stupide.**

(02:37)  
 _Wow._  
(02:38)  
 _...me ne vado a letto, allora. A leccarmi le ferite._

(02:39)  
 **Congratulazioni, sei appena riuscito a fare una scelta intelligente dopo la mezzanotte.**

(02:39)  
 _Congratulazioni, sai come malmenare qualcuno via messaggio._  
(02:40)  
 _Mi assicurerò di non incontrare Blaine dopo la mezzanotte._

(02:40)  
 **Per ora.**

******

**_Domenica 15 marzo (11:45)_ **  
Ehi Blainey! Mi serve sapere il tuo asso nella manica contro i postumi da sbornia il prima possibile.

(11:50)  
Baci.

(11:51)  
Baci?

(11:51)  
Mm-hmm. Tutti quanti.

(11:52)  
Skdgnfdkjgfdgkjgbkdfj!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(11:52)  
Quello cos’era?

(11:53)  
Io che prendo a pugni l’aria.  
(11:54)  
CREDO DI ESSERMI LUSSATO UNA SPALLA.

(11:55)  
Tutto bene?

(11:56)  
SI!  
(11:56)  
Ma hai... o è stato lui? È stato bello? È stato tutto ciò che hai sempre sognato? È stato dolce? O appassionato? Quante volte? Con la lingua?!

(11:58)  
Ma vuoi fermarti e guardare cosa stai dicendo?  
(11:59)  
Ho bisogno di riavere la mia voce della ragione.

(11:59)  
Se n’è andata.

(12:01)  
Sono tornati.

(12:01)  
Cosa?

(12:02)  
Kurt e Bradshaw.

(12:03)  
Erano andati via?

(12:03)  
Gara di corsa.  
(12:04)  
Devo scappare!

(12:04)  
Blaine.

(12:05)  
Dopo.

(12:06)  
Blaine!!!

~~~

(13:45)  
 **Dimmi tutto.**

(13:47)  
 _Tutto._

(13:47)  
 **Kurt!**

(13:48)  
 _Dico sul serio. Lui è... È tutto._

~~~

(13:59)  
 _Ho appena visto un tizio attraversare la strada col suo cane e mi hanno ricordato te._

(14:00)  
Sei ridicolo.

(14:00)  
 _E sembra che tu non sia in grado di camminare e scrivere allo stesso tempo._

(14:01)  
E sembra che tu non sia in grado di smettere di guardarmi.

(14:01)  
 _Questo perché ho cambiato idea._

(14:02)  
...?

(14:02)  
 _Vorrei venire a pranzo con te. Ora._

(14:03)  
Colazione *e* pranzo? Sei sicuro?

(14:03)  
 _Sì. So cosa voglio. Resta dove sei._

(14:04)  
Despota.

(14:04)  
 _Te l’avevo detto che facevi meglio ad abituartici :)_

**_~ Fine ~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> "Gesundheit!" è l'equivalente tedesco del nostro "salute!" e viene comunemente usato anche in america.


End file.
